New Life, Give Me a Chance
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Ketika sebuah kesempatan datang pada kehidupan barunya, seorang yang begitu ia cintai kembali hadir dalam wujud belasan tahun lebih muda darinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran cinta segi tiga? Apa yang akan ia pilih? Kesempatan kedua yang akan membuatnya egois? Atau memilih keluar dari lingkaran itu?/#Regret In Winter Sequel/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

_Sequel of_ _**Regret In Winter**_

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Typo, Bad feel, Boring, Pedofil Sasuke.

Rate : **T+**

**SasuSaku with others~**

* * *

…

_Bagian 1_

…

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi sebagian belahan bumi. Salah satunya adalah kota Tokyo. Ya, bulan ini adalah awal musim hujan di Tokyo. Hujan semakin deras membuat sebagian para penduduk merasa enggan untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini.

Berbeda dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk tenang di hadapan sebuah pusara dengan foto seorang gadis muda cantik berhelaian _soft pink_ sebahu tersimpan apik di depan pusara itu. Dia tetap duduk tenang tanpa terganggu sedikit pun dengan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, tetapi dia tidak merasa kedinginan karena sejak enam bulan yang lalu dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi. Dirinya telah _mati rasa_.

_Haruno Mebuki_ menatap foto putrinya kosong. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rumput basah yang dipijakinya dengan begitu erat. Matanya memerah dan lagi air mata kembali tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Air hujan bagai selimut untuk menutupi aliran air matanya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang, Nak. Apa kau tidak kedinginan terus di dalam sana?" tanyanya lirih. Mebuki tersenyum dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping pusara itu, lalu memeluk pusara putri bungsunya erat. "Baiklah, kalau Saki tidak mau pulang biarkan Ibu menemanimu di sini, ya? Lihat! Ibu memelukmu sekarang. Ibu pastikan Saki tidak akan kedinginan." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir mengiringi lirihan seorang ibu yang telah kehilangan putrinya. Putri yang telah dia sia-siakan.

_Haruno Karin_ berdiri lima meter dari tempat Mebuki dengan payung hitam yang dikenakannya. Dirinya hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya seraya terisak pilu. Dengan pandangan buram, dia menatap sang ibu miris dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. "Ibu ... _hikss- _Sakura." Gumamnya pelan di sela isak tangisnya yang tersamarkan oleh suara gemuruh hujan.

Jauh dari tempat pusara. Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa terlihat sangat sepi. Di suatu ruangan seorang pria paruh baya terlihat tengah duduk di bawah meja dengan sebuah gaun mungil di pelukannya. Air matanya terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang membengkak.

_Haruno Kizashi_ seorang pria pengusaha tersukses kedua setelah Uchiha Fugaku kini tengah dirundung rasa penyesalan dan duka yang sangat mendalam. Bayangan-bayangan perlakuan keji terhadap putri bungsunya membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Tampar, pukul bahkan meninggalkan Sakura di tengah jalan pun pernah dia lakukan. Apa lagi? Entahlah. Terlalu banyak perlakukan buruk yang telah dilakukannya. Ayah macam apa dia ini?

Kenyataan pahit ini membuatnya hampir hilang arah. Kepergian sang putri bungsu membuat hidupnya hancur seketika. Pria berhelaian serupa dengan bunga sakura itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan istri dan putri sulungnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya. _Hancur_.

Yang ada di benaknya hanya sang putri bungsu dan segala penderitaan yang ia berikan. Dulu, bahkan dia sadar jika dia telah meniadakan keberadaan Sakura, kini Tuhan benar-benar memberikan karma untuknya. Tuhan dengan mudah meniadakan putrinya, putri kecilnya yang malang dan itu adalah resiko yang dia dapat dari perbuatan kejinya kepada Sakura selama belasan tahun terakhir.

Kizashi semakin memeluk erat gaun Sakura ketika dia berumur lima tahun. Ya, gaun terakhir yang Sakura pakai selama hidupnya karena sejak dia mencampakkan putri bungsunya, Sakura tidak pernah lagi memakai gaun karena Sakura pikir percuma saja mengenakan gaun indah jika semua orang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Hati Kizashi semakin berdenyut perih mengingat semua itu.

"Sakura, putri kecil Ayah. Kembalilah, Sayang! Ayah merindukanmu ... kembalilah, kembalilah, KEMBALI! ARGGH!"

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Kizashi menggulingkan meja kerjanya hingga dokumen, laptop dan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja jatuh berserakan. Kizashi bahkan tidak memedulikannya. Kecuali, lubang yang menganga lebar di dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sampai rasanya dia ingin mati.

"Sakura ... Ayah mohon, kembalilah."

…

Pintu itu diketuk cukup pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. "Tuan muda, ini Chiyo. Bolehkah saya masuk? Saya mengantarkan makan malam untuk Anda, Tuan." Pintu itu tetap tertutup tak terbuka sedikit pun. Ketika pelayan paruh baya itu hendak membuka pintunya, mendadak suara di dalam kamar itu membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

_"Pergilah. Aku tidak lapar."_ Suara yang dingin dan datar itu terdengar samar. Sangat kecil nyaris seperti bisikan.

Pelayan yang berumur kepala enam itu menghela napasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi jika Tuan Muda lapar mohon makanlah sesuatu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Anda, Tuan." Katanya pelan.

_Hening_. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari tuan mudanya. Menghela napas, Chiyo hanya bisa tersenyum muram. Membalikkan tubuhnya, pelayan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan guna untuk melaporkan kejadian ini kepada sang tuan dan nyonya rumah.

Chiyo membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak kepada tiga orang di depannya yang sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Maaf mengganggu. Tuan muda Sasuke menolak untuk makan lagi." Kata Chiyo sopan ketika dirinya sampai di ruang makan.

Serempak Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi menghentikan acara makan mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong menatap ke arah piring yang masih terisi makanan. Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya getir, Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya dan Itachi menggenggam erat sendok yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi, Nenek Chiyo." Sahut Itachi tenang.

Chiyo menatap para majikannya miris, semuanya telah berubah. Ya, berubah hanya karena satu orang. Dia membungkuk sopan lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur, sebelum sampai ke dapur sejenak Chiyo menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di koridor rumah mewah tersebut seraya memandang getir foto berukuran besar yang terpajang di sana.

Di sana terdapat lima orang yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah bahagia. Fugaku yang merangkul Mikoto di sisi gazebo diikuti Itachi yang mengusap kepala Sasuke dan seorang gadis manis berhelaian _soft pink_ sebahu yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata hijau bersihnya yang berbinar-binar.

Terlihat dengan jelas keluarga Uchiha yang dikenal dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya itu terlihat sangat _Out of Character_ di dalam foto tersebut. Sakura yang membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia termasuk Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah datar, akan tetapi jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi, dia sedang tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang memandang ke arah Sakura.

_Nona Sakura_. Ya, itu adalah kenangan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki bersama gadis itu. Foto itu diambil sebelas bulan sebelum kepergia Sakura.

Chiyo kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai dan bahu bergetar. Dia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana menderitanya kehidupan gadis musim semi itu selama belasan tahun terakhir hidupnya.

Dulu ketika dia berbelanja di supermarket pinggir jalan yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, Chiyo melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenali berhenti di pinggir jalan. Saat itu pintu penumpang terbuka, lalu Chiyo membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Sakura yang berumur sebelas tahun diturunkan dengan sedikit kasar oleh tuan Haruno, dan mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatap sendu mobil itu di trotoar jalan.

Dengan tergesa waktu itu Chiyo menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk di taman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Chiyo memaksa Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu dan pada saat itu pula hatinya seakan tercubit ketika melihat putri bungsu Haruno menceritakan semuanya dengan beruraian air mata dan pancaran cahaya _emerald_ yang redup itu menampilkan tatapan penuh akan luka yang mendalam.

Setelah kejadian itu, tanpa semua orang ketahui Sakura selalu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada sang pelayan Uchiha itu setiap pulang sekolah. Ya, Chiyo sudah Sakura anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri.

_Semoga nona Sakura tenang di alam sana, Nenek merindukanmu Saki. _Batin Chiyo seraya terisak dalam diam.

Mikoto menatap suaminya sendu, "Fugaku-_kun_," lirihnya pelan seraya menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Fugaku menatap sang istri datar, namun memiliki pancaran cahaya redup di kedua matanya. "Hn, kita harus menghampiri Sasuke. Sekarang." Perintahnya. Mikoto dan Itachi mengangguk setuju lalu mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan makanan mereka menuju kamar Sasuke.

Kini mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kamar sang bungsu Uchiha. Mikoto mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu. "Sasuke, ini Ibu. Buka pintunya, Nak!" ujar Mikoto sedikit berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar yang membuat mereka menghembuskan napas berat. Fugaku meronggoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kunci duplikat kamar Sasuke. Fugaku memasukan kunci tersebut dan pintu pun terbuka menampilkan kegelapan di dalamnya. Mikoto meraba dindin, mencari saklar lampu. Dapat. Lampu pun menyala membuat mereka dapat melihat sesuatu yang membuat dada mereka sesak.

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah memasuki kamar bak arena peperangan. Ranjang berantakan, bantal dan selimut tergeletak di lantai, meja dan kursi terbalik, pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai, tirai tidak terpasang lagi di jendela melainkan teronggok di lantai, buku-buku berserakan di bawah meja belajar. Tetapi yang paling parah adalah., lukisan-lukisan yang tersayat pisau dan tergeletak di lantai dengan cipratan darah yang berasal dari luka tangan Sasuke.

Berdiri di tengah ruangan, pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke terdiam membeku dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi dengan tangan terangkat hendak melempar hiasan bola salju ke dinding.

Rambut _raven_-nya yang biasanya tertata rapi dengan _gel_ yang sering dia gunakan kini acak-acakan. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya saat menghadiri pemakaman gadis _itu_. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap mereka dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan kedua iris obsidiannya memandang mereka datar tanpa ekspresi.

Mikoto menghampiri putranya, tetapi Sasuke dengan reflek berjalan mundur. Mikoto berhenti melangkah, "Sasuke?" lirihnya parau.

"Pergilah!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya sendu, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat keadaan adiknya yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya lalu menatap putra bungsunya itu tajam, "Apa yang kaulakukan pada dirimu, Sasuke? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" desis Fugaku seraya memerhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang memprihatinkan.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lemah tanpa menyahuti desisan sang ayah. Fugaku menghela napas berat, lalu dia membuang wajahnya dari pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri lima meter di depannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. "Sasuke," panggil Mikoto lembut. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang Ibu dengan tatapan kosong, "kenapa kau masih tidak mau makan? Makanlah, nanti kau sakit." Ujarnya dengan nada suara bergetar.

Tersenyum kosong, Sasuke menyahut datar. "Aku tidak lapar."

Mikoto melangkah mendekati putra bungsunya itu dan saat itu juga jantungnya terasa mencelos melihat keadaan sang putra. Wajahnya kosong dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Keluarkanlah Sasuke ... keluarkanlah! Jangan kaupendam semuanya," ujar Mikoto lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," jawabnya dingin. Mikoto segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memperingatkan Fugaku yang sudah siap memarahi Sasuke karena berbicara pada ibunya seperti itu. Sasuke memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku ingin ... mati."

…_**prang!**_

Hiasan bola salju di tangannya terjatuh. Hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Pandangan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tertuju pada kaki Sasuke yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa. Tergores. Mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Sasuke Ibu tahu apa yang kaurasakan dan Ibu yakin kita―"

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA PUN!" suaranya mencapai titik tertinggi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun! Ibu, kau tidak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa. Sudah terlambat, aku ... dia―dia ..." Sasuke berhenti, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Mikoto menggenggam tangan putra bungsunya lembut, "Sasuke sudah cukup, Ibu mohon!" ujar Mikoto parau. Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya miris, sedangkan Itachi tetap menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Menghela napas pelan Mikoto mengusap bahu putranya lembut, "Berbaringlah, Ibu akan mengobati kakimu, dan nenek Chiyo akan membawakan makanan. Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Ibu janji Ibu akan memberikan semua yang kauinginkan―"

"Yang kuinginkan hanya ... _dia_." Lirih Sasuke dalam kepedihan. "BAWA DIA KEMBALI PADAKU! AKU INGIN DIA KEMBALI!" Jeritnya penuh kepiluan. Oh, lihatlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan penderitaannya.

"Sasuke!" suara Mikoto pecah. Ia tak tahan melihat keadaan putranya yang seperti itu dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia tak bisa menenangkannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya?!" Sebuah guci hiasan di ujung ruangan meledak akibat emosi yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. "Aku seorang Uchiha jenius, tapi kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Begitu tolol? Kenapa aku memanfaatkannya? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta tulusnya? KENAPA SAMPAI DETIK TERAKHIR PUN AKU MENYAKITINYA? KENAPA TUHAN TIDAK ADIL PADANYA? KENAPA! Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya dariku di saat aku begitu membutuhkannya ... KENAPA?!" Sasuke menangis histris seraya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut pedih.

Itachi menyangga tubuhnya yang lemas di ambang pintu, Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya dengan tubuh gemetar, sedangkan Mikoto menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Sasuke, Ibu mohon berhentilah! Ini sudah enam bulan berlalu, kapan kau akan berhenti? Sakura dia pasti tidak tenang di sana, Nak. Relakanlah!" pecah sudah pertahanan Mikoto. Pada akhirnya air mata itu menyeruak keluar dari kedua manik _onyx_-nya.

Mendengar Mikoto menyebutkan nama gadis _itu_ membuat Sasuke berteriak sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dan membuat jantung Mikoto sebagai ibunya seakan ditarik keluar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Terisak, dan kemudian air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya semakin deras. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu," Sasuke terisak lagi dan lagi. "Dia gadisku, Kekasihku, Sakuraku! Bahkan tidak bisa bertahan cukup lama untuk memberiku waktu, untuk menyadarinya ... dua bulan bersamanya dan aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya betapa aku―" Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga meninggalkan rasa kebas yang dirasakannya.

Mikoto memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke pada ceruk leherya. Hati Mikoto terus berdenyut pedih ketika merasakan putranya yang terkenal dingin, arogan, egois dan angkuh kini terasa sangat lemah dan rapuh dalam pelukannya.

Mikoto membatin pilu berharap wanita berparas cantik itu bisa memutar waktu kembali, mengambil semua penderitaan putra bungsunya yang Sakura tinggalkan pada tubuh Sasuke. Mengubah dunia sehingga Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa tidak bahagia, tidak pernah merasa hancur seperti ini. Tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Ibu. Ibu memang akan melakukan apapun untuk Anaknya tapi ingat, tidak semuanya karena seorang ibu bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat melakukan segalanya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak. "Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku? Aku … _mencintainya_."

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada suara yang terdengar selain isak tangis Sasuke. Mikoto memandang dinding bercat hitam di depannya dengan tatapan kosong seraya terus memeluk tubuh putranya. Sampai Mikoto mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Ibu dari dua anak itu menoleh dan melihat suaminya; Uchiha Fugaku, membungkuk ke arah mereka berdua—Mikoto dan Sasuke— Fugaku meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Fugaku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia berikan pada putra bungsunya itu. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat seraya terisak pilu di bahu lebar sang ayah. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja Sasuke berkeluh-kesah pada ayahnya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Ssshh, menangislah Sasuke, jangan kaupendam semuanya sendirian. Kami juga ingin merasakan apa yang kaurasakan." Ucap Fugaku seraya mengelus punggung putranya lembut. Hatinya sebagai ayah tentu hancur melihat sang putra kebanggaannya kini sangat rapuh di dalam dekapannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, Mikoto dan Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata dan kelakuan Fugaku saat ini.

Uchiha Fugaku adalah sosok seorang ayah yang keras, kaku dan dingin, tapi saat ini Fugaku bersikap layaknya seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya, dan itu karena melihat penderitaan putra bungsunya yang begitu bagai neraka di depannya. Fugaku hanyalah manusia biasa, ia bukanlah iblis yang tak punya hati. Melihat darah dagingnya yang tersiksa seperti ini tentu membuat hatinya sebagai seorang ayah hancur.

Menatap miris pemandangan di depannya, perlahan Itachi beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya.

_Tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja, Ayah. Tidak, sebelum cahaya dalam hidup Sasuke kembali, sebelum embun segar dalam tubuh Sasuke kembali, sebelum puzzle kehidupan Sasuke yang hilang kembali ... dan kita tahu melebihi apapun bahwa semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengembalikan cahaya, embun dan puzzle itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Cahaya, embun dan puzzle itu adalah ... Haruno Sakura ... hamba yang telah Tuhan ambil. _Batinnya Sang sulung Uchiha itu sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

_...kesempatan kedua. Tuhan akan memberikannya kepada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hatinya—_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

_Sequel of_ _**Regret In Winter**_

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Typo, Bad feel, Boring, Pedofil Sasuke.

Rate : **T+**

**SasuSaku with others~**

* * *

…

_Bagian 2_

…

Suara langkah kaki menapak membuat ketiga orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya menoleh. Mata mereka sedikit terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan dengan penampilan jauh lebih baik dari enam bulan terakhir ini.

_Ternyata Sasuke sudah dapat menerima kepergian Sakura. Syukurlah._ Batin mereka lega.

Mikoto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri putra bungsunya. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Dia berkata lembut sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Mikoto menuntun Sasuke menuju meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi di sisi kanannya Mikoto mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke di kursi tersebut dengan lembut.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Pagi, Nak." Sapanya datar, namun tatapannya lembut menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Itachi diam, memandang adik sematawayangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Nah, Sayang. Kau ingin sarapan apa? Susu dan _pie_ tomat?" tanya Mikoto.

"_Pie_ tomat?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung.

Mikoto terkekeh geli lalu mengacak helaian raven putranya lembut. "Ibu hanya bercanda, Sasu. Mana ada _pie _tomat, hm? Makanlah nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaanmu ini!"

Fugaku dan Itachi pun ikut terkekeh samar mendengar guyonan yang keluar dari mulut sang nyonya Uchiha itu. _Pie _tomat? Oh, mana ada _pie_ tomat? Fugaku dan Itachi tentu tahu mengapa Mikoto berkata seperti itu. Ya, karena Sasuke begitu menyukai buah berwarna merah rasa asam itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat tubuh Sasuke mematung, namun akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi di sela memakan sarapannya.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya sekilas. "Kuliah, tentu saja. Sudah enam bulan aku tidak masuk kuliah. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan?" jawabnya tak acuh.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari putera bungsunya. "Hn, jadi kau sudah lebih baik sekarang, Nak?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Iya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-_nii_." Mereka bertiga mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah. Ingat Sasu, kehidupanmu masih panjang. Masih banyak gadis lai—"

Sasuke mendadak meletakkan sendoknya cukup keras. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke dingin. Beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menghabiskan sisa sarapannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah setelah membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

Mikoto menatap punggung Sasuke sendu. "Apa aku salah bicara?" lirihnya pelan. Fugaku hanya diam memandang istrinya datar, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pria paruh baya itu kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Harusnya Ibu tidak perlu membicarakan hal itu. Aku selesai." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sang sulung Uchiha itu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"..." Mikoto menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, "… maaf." Lirihnya.

Fugaku menghela napas lelah. "Hn, sudahlah."

_Ternyata Sasuke belum sepenuhnya sembuh._ Batin mereka bertiga sendu.

Di garasi. Mobil Audi putih metalik milik Sasuke perlahan keluar dari pelataran kediaman Uchiha. Setelah berhasil keluar gerbang, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kampusnya.

…

**Flashback**

_Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya sesaat setelah turun dari motor sport milik Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Ayah dan ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Karin-nee juga belum pulang les. Jadi, untuk kencan kita bagaiamana kalau memasak di dapur saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung. _

_Walaupun mereka telah berpacaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tetap saja Sakura merasa sedikit canggung karena sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan pendian. Tetapi Sakura tetap mencoba bersikap baik kepada sang pujaan hati._

_Sasuke menyimpan tas sekolahnya di sofa kediaman Haruno, lalu melirik Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dari ekor matanya. "Hn."_

_Hari ini Sasuke entah mengapa mengajak Sakura keluar. Walaupun tidak ada kata kencan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Sakura menganggap itu ajakan kencan. Karena tidak tahu mau ke mana, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya saja._

_'Hn? Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak ya?' Sakura membatin bingung. Namun, sejurus kemudian Sakura tersenyum lebar dan tanpa memedulikan penolakan Sasuke, gadis berhelaian soft pink sebahu itu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju dapur dengan langkah riang. Sasuke hanya diam menurut mengikuti setiap langkah kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Cih, bahkan mengingat bahwa gadis yang tengah menggenggam tangannya itu adalah kekasihnya membuat perut sang bungsu Uchiha itu terasa mual._

_Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke di bangku pantry dapur. "Nah, Sasuke-kun hanya perlu duduk manis di sini dan perhatikan aku yang akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu, ya?" kata Sakura lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah. Terserahlah. Batinnya malas. "Bagus!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis dan Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke lembut lalu melepaskannya kembali. Sakura dengan santai mulai mengambil beberapa adonan kue dari lemari dapur tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang kini sedang mematung seraya meraba keningnya._

_Hangat ... kenapa? batinnya bingung. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat menerima ciuman spontan dari gadis yang telah dua minggu menjadi kekasihnya itu. Harusnya ia marah karena Sakura telah lancang menciumnya namun ... entahlah._

_Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura sedang memberikan yang Sasuke yakini sesendok gula ke dalam panci adonan kue dengan serius, lalu Sakura kembali mengaduk adonan kue dengan tenaga cukup._

_Terlihat keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya menuju kedua pipinya, karena terasa geli tanpa sadar Sakura menyingkirkan butiran keringat itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlumuri adonan kue dan sontak saja Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat._

_"Ah … kau suka apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke karena ia masih sibuk dengan adonannya._

_Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Tomat." Sahutnya singkat._

_Sakura mendongak lalu menatap Sasuke polos, "Tomat? Hm, baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu pie tomat!" ujarnya riang._

_Sasuke memgerutkan dahinya bingung, "Hn? Pie tomat?" tanyanya heran. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya._

_"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke tajam seraya menyentuh keningnya._

_Sakura terkekeh geli, "Menyentil dahimu, apalagi? Haha, kau ini mana ada pie tomat?" ujarnya sedikit tertawa kecil. Sasuke mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Sakura mengambil sebuah pewarna makanan bewarna merah lalu menaburkannya ke dalam adonan kue itu dengan menekan botol pewarna itu kuat-kuat tapi tak keluar juga. Dengan wajah bingung Sakura membalikan botol pewarna itu ke arah wajahnya, kembali menekannya kuat-kuat._

_Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kental menyembur ke arah wajahnya. Sasuke kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tapi Sasuke tak kuat lagi maka dengan spontan pemuda dingin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kejadian itu. Hey! Uchiha Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak? Pemandangan yang sangat langka._

_Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap takjub kepada pemuda yang tengah menertawakannya itu, "Sa-Sasuke-kun ..."_

_Sasuke mencoba kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa gelinya namun ... gagal. "Sakura lihat wajahmu! Oh astaga perutku!" ujarnya di sela tawa nyaringnya._

_Sakura menatap kekasihnya, sendu lalu tak lama Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kau sangat tampan ketika tertawa seperti itu Sasuke-kun ... aku senang melihatmu seperti itu ..." ujarnya lirih._

_Sasuke langsung menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya kembali datar. "Hn," sahutnya dingin, namun terlihat dengan jelas sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi pemuda itu._

_Sakura melepaskan apron merah mudanya lalu beranjak melewati Sasuke dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau mau ke mana?"_

_Sakura menunjuk wajahnya yang dilumuri cairan merah, "Lihat? Tentu saja aku ingin membersihkan wajahku," lalu Sakura pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh dadanya yang terasa hangat._

_"Kau ternyata tak sedingin yang aku pikirkan Haruno Sakura. Seperti apa kau sesungguhnya?" lirihnya pelan._

_Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandinya, melirik jam di dinding Sakura mendesah ketika menyadari ia telah meninggalkan Sasuke terlalu lama. Ya, setengah jam lebih tepatnya Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur tapi …_

_"… Ahahaha Sasuke hentikan geli! Lihat adonan kuenya jadi berantakan!"_

_"Hn, rasakan ini!"_

_"Kyaaaahahahahaaaa stop please!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_Sakura hanya dapat mematung di tempat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sang kekasih dengan santainya memeluk kakaknya yang tengah mengaduk adonan miliknya dari belakang seraya sesekali tangan jahil Sasuke menggelitiki pinggang kakaknya._

_Sakura menatap mereka tak percaya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu intim seperti ini? Pikirnya kalut. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sakura hendak berlalu dari sana, namun sebuah vas bunga tak sengaja Sakura senggol hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Sasuke dan Karin menoleh dan mereka membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah memunguti pecahan kaca dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Dengan reflek Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Karin lalu entah apa yang membawanya menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berjongkok._

_"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sasuke spontan berhenti di tengah jalan dan menatap Sakura was-was, oh ayolah ia takut rencananya terbongkar. "Jangan mendekat Sasuke, nanti kau terluka terkena pecahan ini," ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega._

_Sakura berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, "Maaf Sasuke aku tak bisa membuatkanmu kue sebaiknya kau minta Karin-nee saja. Aku lupa kalau aku punya banyak PR sekarang, bersenang-senanglah. Sampai nanti!" lalu Sakura pun melangkah menuju tangga seraya menggenggam pecahan vas bunga erat tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

…

"BRENGSEK! Bodoh kau, Sasuke! Bodoh!"

Sasuke terus memukul stir mobilnya. Mendengar perkataan sang ibu tentang _pie _tomat membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat ia sesalkan. Saat itu ketika ia tengah menunggu Sakura kembali dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja Karin datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Mengacaukan? Benarkah?

Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut perih ketika menyadari bahwa ia pun menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Karin sehingga melupakan Sakura.

Sebelum kembali ke _pantry_ entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan otaknya _blank_ seketika melihat ceceran darah di lantai kediaman Haruno. Ya, ia tahu itu adalah darah Sakura. Sakura terlalu erat menggenggam pecahan vas bunga itu hingga membuat tangannya terluka.

Sasuke merintih samar ketika merasakan tak hanya jantungnya yang berdenyut perih, akan tetapi hatinya juga. Ya, hatinya begitu terasa tersayat ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura telah berhasil ia sakiti jiwa dan raganya pada hari itu.

Pandangannya mengabur karena linangan air mata memenuhi kelopak matanya, "Arggghhh! Hentikan ... kumohon hentikan! Ini sakit sekali! Sungguh!" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya lalu ia berlari ke arah danau dengan langkah gontai.

Sasuke terjatuh terlentang di taman dekat danau. Ia menatap langit biru di atasnya sendu, "Sakura kau lihat? Lihatlah keadaanku sekarang, apa kau sudah puas membuatku menderita seperti ini? Kembalilah Saki ... aku sakit tanpamu, kau tahu itu 'kan? Apa kau bahagia di atas sana?" lirihnya pilu.

Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya kuat, lalu menutup kedua tangannya dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya langit menjadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu cengeng setelah gadis yang ia sia-siakan telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Menghilang ke sisi Tuhannya.

_'Maafkan aku Sakura ... aku ... merindukanmu,'_

Dan seketika itu pula taman yang sepi mulai terdengar berisik oleh isakan tangis, raungan dan lirihan pilu dari seorang pemuda yang tengah menampakkan sisi rapuh hidupnya tanpa sang terkasih.

…

**Flashback**

_"Ayah, Ibu lihat aku mendapat peringkat ke–dua di kelas!" ujar gadis berumur tiga belas tahun yang tengah berada di pangkuan wanita paruh baya berhelaian kuning itu girang seraya memamerkan buku raportnya kepada sang ayah dan ibu._

_Sang ibu tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup pipi putrinya, "Wah Karin-chan pintar sekali bukan begitu, Ayah?" tanya wanita bernama Haruno Mebuki itu kepada sang suami yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya._

_Haruno Kizashi menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja putri Ayah harus pintar seperti Karin. Jadi Karin mau hadiah apa, hm?" tanya Kizashi lembut._

_Karin menatap Ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Hadiah? Wah Ayah mau kasih Karin Hadiah?"_

_"Hm, tentu sayang. Karin mau apa?" tanya Mebuki seraya mengelus helaian merah darah putri sulungnya itu._

_Karin menatap Ayah dan Ibunya dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku mau i-phone terbaru limited edition ya, Ayah?" pintanya harap-harap cemas._

_Kizashi melirik sang Isteri sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Haha, tentu sayang Ayah akan membelikannya untukmu, apa pun ..." sahutnya mantap._

_"Sekarang?"_

_"Iya, sekarang."_

_"Yeay! terima kasih Ayah, Ibu aku menyayangi kalian!"_

_"Hm, kami lebih menyayangimu, Karin."_

_Mereka bertiga terus saja mengobrol asik tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya tak mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis berumur sebelas tahun yang berhelaian soft pink sepinggang yang kini tengah menunduk dalam di kursi penumpang sendirian. Ya, sendirian dengan sebuah buku raport dan piagam di pangkuannya._

_Sakura berumur sebelas tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat mencoba untuk menahan desakan air mata yang hendak keluar. "A-Ayah ..." lirihnya pelan._

_Suara Sakura membuat tiga orang yang tengah bercanda ria itu langsung diam seketika. Kizashi melirik putri bungsunya itu dari kaca dashboard mobil. "Hm?" sahutnya singkat._

_"A-aku mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. A-apa ... a-aku juga boleh meminta hadiahku?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat pelan._

_Mebuki melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali membelai rambut Karin lembut, Kizashi terdiam sejenak sedangkan Karin sedikit mendelik ke arah adiknya tanda tak suka. Tidak Karin itu sangat menyayangi Adiknya hanya saja ia sedikit iri akan kepintaran adik sematawayangnya itu._

_"Tentu boleh, Ayah akan memberikan uangnya kau belilah sendiri!" sahutnya enteng._

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dada Sakura berdenyut perih. Menggenggam buku raportnya erat Sakura mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Ta-tapi Sakura ingin Ayah yang memberikan hadiahnya bukan uangnya ... bisakah sekali saja Sakura dapat apa yang Sakura inginkan seperti Karin-nee?" lirihnya sendu._

_Dengan spontan Kizashi mengerem laju mobilnya tepat di jalan yang sepi, melepaskan seatbeltnya Kizashi dengan pasti membuka pintu lalu keluar. Mebuki, Karin dan Sakura menatap Kizashi melangkah ke sisi pintu penumpang lalu membukanya dan menarik tangan Sakura sedikit kasar._

_"Keluar!"_

_Dengan gontai Sakura keluar dari mobil itu. Kizashi mencengkeram kedua bahu putrinya itu kencang membuat Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Dengarkan Ayah, Sakura! Sudah Ayah katakan jangan pernah menuntut apapun pada Ayah dan ibu! Dan jangan pernah berharap kami akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti kakakmu! Ingat Karin sedang sakit Sakura ... ini ambil! Pakailah kartu ATM itu untuk membeli apapun yang kauinginkan. Ayah pergi dulu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kizashi kembali memasuki mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah menatap kepergian mobil itu sendu._

_"Yang kuinginkan hanya kasih sayang dan perhatianmu padaku, Ayah ... bukan uangmu!" lirihnya menatap kartu tipis di tangannya sendu._

…

"SAKURA! TIDAAAK!" Kizashi jatuh terduduk di ruang kerjanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, air matanya entah sejak kapan kembali mengalir.

Bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Setiap saat, detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, dan bulan ia selalu dihantui oleh bayangan masa lalunya ketika ia menyiksa Sakura secara batin. Perlahan sangat perlahan Kizashi bersujud di lantai itu.

"Tuhan ... aku mohon kembalikan putriku, kau boleh mengambil apa pun dariku, tapi aku mohon kembalikan putriku ... kembalikan Sakuraku, Tuhan. Kembalikan dia padaku!" lirihnya pilu dalam sujudnya.

_'Ayah ... jangan seperti ini aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi ...'_

Kizashi mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara. Ya, itu suara putrinya Haruno Sakura. Tapi di mana? Dengan tatapan liar pria paruh baya itu menatap seluruh penjuru ruangannya dan sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di sana hanya dirinya seorang.

_Delusi 'kah? _batinnya masam.

Kizashi beranjak lalu memandang langit biru dari kaca kantornya sendu. Pria paruh baya itu membungkam mulutnya semakin kencang ketika dengan perlahan tapi pasti isakan itu terdengar semakin lama semakin keras.

Kizashi menyentuh kaca jendela kantornya itu lemah, "Sakura tak tahu 'kah kau bahwa Ayah ... Ayah ingin mati rasanya, Ayah rela mati saat ini juga asalkan Ayah bisa bertemu denganmu ... A-Ayah minta maaf Sakura ... kembalilah semustahil apa pun kenyataannya! Kembalilah Sakura!" Kizashi menempelkan keningnya pada kaca itu dan kembali air matanya mengalir deras.

…

Haruno Karin mahasiswi modeling tahun pertama kuliahnya kini tengah duduk termenung di atap kampusnya. Enam bulan sudah berlalu, tapi mengapa hatinya semakin berlubang? Semakin lama lubang itu semakin melebar.

…_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Satu nama yang selalu ada di benaknya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Adik yang paling ia sayangi, ah–pantaskah ia menyebutnya seperti itu? Pantaskah sang kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya itu memiliki perasaan ingin menyingkirkan sang adik? Ya inilah Karin. Selama ini ia memilik rasa iri hati yang begitu kental dalam darahnya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana irinya bocah dua tahun yang melihat orangtuanya begitu menyayangi bayi perempuan berhelaian soft pink yang baru saja dilahirkan? Ya, saat itu keberadaan Karin kecil seakan terasingkan dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Karin begitu menyayangi seseorang sekaligus membencinya di waktu yang sama.

Saat lima tahun terakhir Karin merasa tak diacuhkan oleh kedua orangtuanya karena perhatian mereka seakan teralihkan kepada Adiknya. Haruno Sakura terlahir sangat manis, cantik, baik hati, riang dan penurut, hal itulah yang membuat Karin sangat menyayangi sekaligus iri kepada adiknya sendiri.

Pada saat Karin mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit jantung saat itu pula ia memanfaatkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang padanya dan ia pun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Perhatian orangtua, cinta seseorang yang Sakura cintai lantas apa lagi? Ya, ia sangat tahu bahwa adiknya begitu mencintai putera bungsu pasangan Uchiha itu. Maka dengan liciknya Karin terus menarik perhatian sang Uchiha bungsu dan berhasil.

Karin sangat menyayangi Sakura akan tetapi ia juga ingin Sakura merasakan bagaimana rasanya diabaikan dan Karin mendapatkannya bahkan Sakura mendapatkan hal lebih parah dibandingkan apa yang Karin rasakan selama tiga tahun. Ingat Sakura bahkan merasakan rasa sakit itu belasan tahun lamanya dan pada akhir hayatnya pun Sakura begitu menderita.

"Maafkan _Nee-chan_ Sakura!" Karin kembali menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh ia tak pernah menginginkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Dia tak pernah menginginkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Setiap malam Karin tak pernah berhenti menangis ketika ia terus membaca lembar demi lembar curahan isi hati Sakura. Ya, Karin menemukan sebuah diary di kamar Sakura. Diary yang berisikan semua rasa sakit Sakura selama belasan tahun.

Semuanya tersusun dengan sangat sempurna di dalam buku itu. Menceritakan di mana untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura ditampar dan di dorong oleh ayah dan ibunya karena ... dirinya.

Menceritakan di mana untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura terluka karena dirinya. Menceritakan bagaimana takdir begitu terasa tak adil padanya karena dirinya. Menceritakan bagaimana sakitnya Sakura ketika mengetahui tangannya cidera hingga tak dapat melukis kembali karena dirinya. Menceritakan bagaimana Sakura begitu menderita dan rapuh karena Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang ia cintai tak mencintainya karena dirinya.

Dan terakhir menceritakan bagaimana hancurnya Sakura ketika ia divonis memiliki penyakit kelainan hati dan umurnya tak akan bertahan hingga satu tahun ke depan.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Karin semakin menangis dan meraung pilu dalam penyesalannya di atas atap Universitasnya. Semuanya berawal karena dirinya, ya karena dirinya yang terlalu egois.

"Jika saja aku tidak egois, jika saja … mungkin Sakura masih hidup sampai sekarang. Iya 'kan, ya Tuhan?" Karin menatap langit dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang bengkak, "kumohon, ambillah nyawaku saja. Dan kembalikan Sakura pada ayah, ibu dan Sasuke sebagai gantinya. Aku mohon ... aku mohon, Tuhan!" raungnya penuh kepedihan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya langit menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya seorang manusia karena rasa penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

…

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Di sebuah sekolah mewah terlihat para murid telah berbondong-bondong keluar dari sekolah karena baru saja jam pelajaran terakhir mereka berakhir. Seorang pemuda berhelaian raven tengah berdiri menyandar di pinggir mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran sekolah dan tentu saja membuat para murid memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah heran.

"Hey, bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke–s_enpai_? Sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah dia sudah lulus setahun yang lalu? Apa dia mau menjemput seseorang?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke–_senpai _'kan hanya dekat dengan dua orang saat dia sekolah di sini dulu. Tapi apa mungkin dia mau menjemput salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak mungkin, Bodoh! Sasuke–_senpai_ tidak mungkin menjemput Karin–_senpai_. Karin–_senpai_ 'kan sudah lulus juga!"

"Ah, iya ya dan tidak mungkin juga kalau Sasuke–_senpai_ menjemput Sakura dia 'kan ...,"

"Hn, kalian berdua ke sini!" kedua siswi itu saling bertatapan sejenak lalu mereka melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, _Senpai_? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya siswi berambut _blonde_ itu seraya membungkuk sopan kepada mantan kakak kelasnya, sedangkan siswi berambut merah pucat di sampingnya hanya diam.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua datar. "Kalian satu kelas dengan Haruno Sakura, bukan?" tanya dingin.

Shion dan Tayuya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk pelan, "Iya, _Senpai_. Tapi—"

"Di mana Sakura? Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak keluar juga? Padahal biasanya dia akan keluar gerbang paling awal." Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan siswi tersebut.

Shion dan Tayuya membelalakkan kedua mata mereka lalu menatap Sasuke nanar dan iba, "_Senpai_ ... Sakura-_chan_ sudah tidak ada," sahut Tayuya lirih.

Sasuke menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong tanpa ekspresi, "Hn? Tidak ada? Hn, gadis itu pasti sudah pulang ya? Kenapa ia tak menungguku? Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke memasuki mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Shion dan Tayuya yang kini menggigit bibir bawah mereka pilu.

"Padahal sudah satu tahun lebih sejak hilangnya Sakura dari sekolah dan sudah enam bulan kepergian Sakura ternyata Sasuke–senpai terlihat sangat rapuh tanpa Sakura di sisinya. Bukan begitu, Tayuya?"

"…"

Tayuya hanya diam, kemudian dia meninggalkan Shion dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh Tayuya sangat menyesal sekarang karena semasa Sakura sekolah dia 'lah yang sering mem-_bully _Sakura tentang keluarganya. Perlahan tapi pasti cairan bening itu menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya.

_'Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, jika saja aku tahu bagaimana penderitaanmu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menambah penderitaanmu di sekolah ... maafkan aku Haruno Sakura ... maafkan aku hikss ...'_

Shion menatap punggung sahabatnya itu sendu, "Semoga kau menyadari kesalahanmu pada Sakura dulu, Tayuya." Gumamnya lirih.

…

Kizashi membuka pintu rumahnya pelan lalu dia melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi dengan langkah gontai. Para maid hanya bisa diam berjejer rapi seraya menatap tuannya muram.

_'Semuanya telah berubah hanya karena kepergianmu, nona Sakura ... rumah ini bagai jurang yang terasa gelap dan curam,' _batin para maid sendu.

Kizashi melihat Karin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong, "Ayah ... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," lirihnya pelan tanpa menatap sang ayah. Perlahan Kizashi menghampiri putrinya.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Karin menatap wajah ayahnya kosong, "Aku ingin melanjutkan _study_-ku di Paris, boleh?"

Kizashi menatap putrinya sendu dan Kizashi menarik Karin dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Maafkan Ayah, Karin. Seharusnya Ayah tidak mengabaikanmu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini,"

Karin membalas pelukkan Ayahnya erat, "Tidak, Ayah. Kau pantas melakukan itu padaku, ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Sakura terima! Seharusnya aku tidak egois, 'kan? Ini semua salahku ... ini semua salahku!" Karin menangis meraung di dalam dekapan Kizashi.

Kizashi hanya menangis dalam diam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Pergilah Karin ... jangan terlalu larut dalam masa lalu. Ayah mengizinkanmu pergi ke Paris. Ayah juga akan membawa ibumu ke Kanada besok. Ibumu harus disembuhkan." Bisik Kizashi di telinga putri sulungnya. Dan Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Mebuki? Ya, wanita paruh baya itu mengalami gangguan syaraf kejiwaan karena depresi tinggi maka dengan sekuat tenaga Kizashi akan menguatkan hatinya dan akan memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya yang tak tentu arah seperti semula. Maka langkah awal yang Kizashi ambil adalah mengirim Karin keluar Negeri untuk membuat Karin sedikit menjernihkan perasaannya dan kedua Kizashi akan membawa sang Isteri ke Kanada untuk menyembuhkan kejiwaannya.

_Semoga ini akan berhasil ... bahagialah di atas sana Nak, Ayah merelakanmu. _Batinnya penuh kegetiran.

…

Terlihat seorang pemuda duduk di tepi pantai yang sangat sepi itu tengah menatap ujung cakrawala di bawah hitamnya malam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Uchiha Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna mencegah air matanya keluar akan tetapi … gagal. Pemuda itu untuk kesekian ratus kalinya kembali menangis dalam sepi.

"Kapan semuanya berakhir? Sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku Sakura? Kenapa kau tak membawaku bersamamu?" mendadak hujan kembali mengguyur kota Tokyo saat itu juga dan tentunya air hujan itu telah berhasil membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang bergeming kaku.

Sasuke menyeringai, menyentuh kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata dan air hujan yang membasahinya. Selalu seperti ini. Hujan dan salju selalu menemaninya di saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika mengingat gadisnya. Sampai kapan? Entahlah.

_Aku mencoba untuk bertahan dalam sepi ini, selama ini aku terus mencoba bertahan, menjalani semuanya dalam dingin tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku. Kau adalah cahaya dan rasa hangatku ... tanpa kau aku tak berarti apa-apa. Aku hidup tapi ... mati._

Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas langit melawan derasnya air hujan yang menghujani wajahnya.

_Apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Jika iya ... bagaimana denganku? Tak tahu 'kah kau aku sangat sakit tanpamu Sakura._

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti keadaannya, perasaannya dan semuanya. Hanya air mata yang selalu menemaninya ketika mengingat gadisnya, air matanya ... hanya air matanya yang menjadi saksi hidupnya saat dia kehilangannya. Kehilangan sumber kehidupannya.

_Di setiap detak jantung ini hanya air mata yang menemaniku saat aku kehilanganmu ... saat aku kehilangan cahaya hidupku dalam dirimu, Sakura. Kau berhasil membuat harga diriku jatuh saat itu juga. Lihatlah, sekarang aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda cengeng. Cih, sampai saat ini pun kau tetap menyebalkan._

Kembali menyeringai, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu ia beranjak. Menatap hitamnya ujung lautan di depan sana, Sasuke tersenyum pedih untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya di tengah hujan lebat menuju mobil Audi putih miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tepi pantai.

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya pun membiru, tapi sayang sang bungsu Uchiha itu tak merasakan kedinginan karena sudah lama indera perasanya hilang ikut bersama cahaya hidupnya.

…

"Aku pulang," Mikoto yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya menoleh dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke, namun Sasuke terus berjalan melewatinya.

"Ibu, ayah dan Itachi-_nii_ di mana?"

Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Ada apa? Ayah dan kakakmu ada di ruang tamu." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan pelan namun tegas menuju ruang tamu.

Sampai di ruang tamu. Sasuke menatap Fugaku yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya dengan tatapan mantap. "Ayah ... biarkan aku ikut Itachi ke Amerika besok. Aku ingin kuliah di sana." Ujarnya tegas dengan deru napas tak beraturan. Dia kedinginan.

Mikoto membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Fugaku balas menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi dari balik cangkir teh miliknya. Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah dalam pangkuannya hanya bisa tersenyum miring tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, Ayah memang sudah merencanakan akan mengirimmu keluar negeri bersama kakakmu. Berhubung kau menginginkannya maka pergilah dan kembali setelah semuanya lebih baik Sasuke," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Hn."

Itachi mendongak. Menatap Sasuke sambil menutup majalahnya. "Bersiaplah, Otouto … kita akan berangkat pada jam penerbangan pertama." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap ayah dan ibunya sendu. "Terima kasih, Ayah ... Ibu." Dan Sasuke pergi ke arah kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Mikoto menatap suaminya nanar, "Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku, Fugaku?"

Fugaku menatap Isternya lembut, "Maaf, tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Aku yakin setelah waktunya tiba, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Mikoto memeluk Suaminya erat lalu mengangguk pasti. "Ya, semoga saja." Fugaku tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan Mikoto erat sesekali mengecupi kening isterinya lembut.

_Ya ... ini yang terbaik._

…

Seorang pria bermanik kelabu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan dengan payung putih di tangannya. Menutup pintu mobilnya, pria berhelaian perak itu mulai memasuki halaman pantu asuhan yang sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Pria itu menyimpan payungnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan pria itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya lumayan keras. Tak lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan siluet tubuh seorang wanita pirang paruh baya yang kini tengah menggendong bayi di tangannya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini, Bibi." Kata pria itu sungkan.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini. Masuklah, Toneri!" Pria yang ternyata Ootsutsuki Toneri itu mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Tsunade yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengambil dan merawatnya?" tanya Tsunade seraya memainkan jari-jari bayi yang berada di pangkuannya. Toneri hanya diam mematung menatap takjub pada bayi berhelaian _soft pink _dan bermanik _emerald_ cantik itu.

"Ehem ... bukankah _mereka_ sangat mirip?" tanya Tsunade seraya tersenyum kecil.

Toneri menatap bayi itu lembut. "Ya, sangat mirip. Bolehkah?" tanya pria itu lembut sambil menyodorkan kedua lengan kokohnya.

Tsunade mengangguk pasti, "Tentu! Gendonglah dia dan ini semua barang-barangnya. Jaga dan rawatlah dia dengan baik ya?"

Toneri menggendong bayi itu hati-hati lalu ia Mengecup kening lebar bayi itu lembut. "Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. terima kasih, Bibi Tsunade. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu Toneri menggendong bayi itu keluar, mengambil payungnya Toneri membungkukan badanya sopan kepada Tsunade.

Dengan perlahan Toneri menyimpan tas bayi di bangku penumpang, lalu pria itu menyerahkan bayi yang tengah mengulum jari jempolnya itu kepada pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum lembut, "Tolong pangku dia, Ayah." Ujar Toneri kalem. Pria itu mengangguk dan memangku bayi itu. Toneri menutup pintu mobilnya lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke sisi kanan mobilnya dan Toneri mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Lihatlah dia Toneri bukankah sangat cantik?" tanya pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ootsutsuki Kimimaro itu seraya mengusap pipi bayi itu lembut.

"Ya, sangat cantik seperti dirinya." Lirih Toneri sendu.

Kimimaro mengangkat bayi itu lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "Selamat datang kembali ... Otsutsuki Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

…_Namun, akankah mereka yang dimaksud dapat dipercaya untuk menerima kesempatan itu dengan baik? Atau malah … sebaliknya?—_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 3

.

* * *

Sore itu di taman Konoha terdapat banyak anak-anak tengah bermain dengan wajah gembira. Ada yang bermain bola, pasir, lompat tali, dan sebagainya.

Salah satunya adalah dua gadis cilik yang kini tengah berayun di taman itu.

"Hinata-_chan _tadi Hinata-_chan _kenapa menangis di sekolah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya salah satu gadis cilik yang tengah berayun dengan posisi berdiri itu kepada gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu lembut.

Gadis kecil berhelaian _indigo _berponi itu hanya bisa menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, "Ti-tidak ada yang menggangguku ko _Nee-chan_ ..." sahutnya lirih.

Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"..." Hinata hanya menunduk seraya masih memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

"Hinata dengar! Kau harus mengatakan padaku apapun yang terjadi padamu! Ingat kita sudah bersama sejak bayi, kau sakit maka aku juga akan sakit. Aku menyayangimu Hinata, katakan apa yang terjadi? Jangan pernah ada kebohongan di antara kita!" ujar gadis itu tegas.

Hinata menatap gadis yang duduk di ayunan di sebelah ayunannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ta-tadi S-Sai me-merusak lu-lukisanku, d-dia mencoret semua lukisan yang aku buat _Nee-chan_, padahal a-aku membuat lukisan itu untuk _Nee-chan _hikss, maafkan a-aku," Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan lalu menangis sesenggukan.

Gadis manis di sampingnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli, turun dari ayunannya gadis itu dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata dan ia memeluk Hinata seraya mengusap helaian _indigo _pendek itu lembut.

"Sssshhh ... sudah jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa lukisan itu rusak. Hinata bisa membuatnya lagi 'kan? Hinata 'kan jago melukis," ujar gadis berumur delapan tahun itu lembut.

Hinata membalas pelukan gadis itu erat seraya menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di dada gadis itu manja, "Y-ya _Nee-chan _benar. Be-besok _Nee-chan_ ulang tahun 'kan? B-bolehkah a-aku mengucapkannya sekarang?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli, "Tentu."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu gadis beriris kelabu itu berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis di depannya.

"_Nee_, _Onee-chan ... otanjoubi omedetou_! Aku me-menyayangimu _Nee-chan _..." ujarnya gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi _cubby_-nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru lalu ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk antusias, "_Un _..."

Gadis itu mengacak surai pendekHinata lembut, "Ayo kita pulang sudah sore ..." lalu ia dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"_H-ha'i _... tu-tunggu aku!" lalu Hinata mulai berlari menyusul gadis itu.

"Hinata-_chan _ayo cepat!" teriak gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun itu pada Hinata yang tengah berlari dengan sangat pelan.

"Haah ... haah ... tu-tunggu aku _Onee-chan_! Aku—!"

_Bruk_!

"H-huwaaaaaaa sa-sakit hikss!'

"Astaga, HINATA!"

Gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sebahu itu terkejut setengah mati melihat gadis bermanik kelabu itu jatuh hingga kedua lututnya berdarah.

"Hikss, sa-sakit ..." gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu terus menangis seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sakura yang melihat Hinata menangis dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura sedih, "_Onee-chan _ja-jangan tinggalkan aku hikss!" Sakura tetap berlari tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Hinata.

_'Maaf Hinata-chan ...'_

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ada seorang pasien yang sangat susah aku tangani. Semenjak ia datang ke Rumah Sakit, ia tak pernah mau bertemu dengan dokter. Kalau dipaksa ia nekat akan bunuh diri," ujar seorang pria berhelaian perak itu kepada ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran sorenya di taman rumah _a la_ eropa sederhana itu.

Pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kimimaro mantan dokter kepercayaan keluarga Haruno itu melipat korannya dan melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menatap putra sematawayangnya itu santai.

"Sudahlah biar Ayah yang menangani pasien itu. Kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Nak, ingat _mereka _membutuhkan perhatianmu ..." sahutnya dengan suara tegas khas seorang Ayah.

Toneri meminum teh hangatnya pelan, "Ya aku tahu itu Ayah ..." jawabnya sedikit terkekeh geli.

"Jadi—"

_Sreeeeg!_

Gerbang rumah itu tergeser kasar oleh seseorang membuat Kimimaro harus menghentikan kalimatnya. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipi ranumnya dan tentu saja membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

"Papa ... Papa! Hikss!" dengan cepat Toneri menghampiri gadis kecil itu lalu berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis itu.

"Shhh ... tenanglah sayang. Ada apa? Jangan menangis," ujar Toneri seraya menghapus air mata gadis itu lembut.

Sakura menatap ayah dan kakeknya itu dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, "H-Hinata Papa ... hikss, di jatuh d-dan kakinya berdarah. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura t-takut darah Papa. A-ayo kita ke taman sekarang!" ujarnya dengan gemetar.

Toneri menatap puterinya itu sedikit terbelalak lebar. "Eh? Hinata jatuh? Haah ... sudah jangan menangis ya Sakura. Sini Papa gendong dan kita harus segera menemui Hinata ..." Toneri dengan sigap menggendong puterinya itu lembut lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kimimaro yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi putra dan cucunya itu.

"Ayah aku pergi dulu,"

"Hm, pergilah ..." setelah berpamitan kepada ayahnya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa Toneri melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

"Hikss maafkan Saki, Papa!" di sepanjang jalan Sakura terus saja menangis di gendongan Toneri, sedangkan Toneri hanya tersenyum kecil seraya sesekali mengecup pipi puterinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Papa tahu Saki takut darah jadi Saki tidak bersalah karena meninggalkan Hinata di sana," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Toneri kini telah sampai di taman. Pria tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman dan jantung Toneri seakan ingin jatuh saat itu juga ketika melihat gadis bermata kelabu sama sepertinya kini tengah menangis dengan kedua kaki berlumuran darah lumayan banyak.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dengan sedikit berlari Toneri menghampiri gadis kecil itu, "Hinata!" teriaknya sedikit panik.

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya dan seketika itu pula Hinata kembali menangis, "S-sakit ... ini s-sakit sekali, Papa ... hikss!" tangisnya semakin pecah ketika merasakan kedua lututnya berdenyut perih.

Dengan perlahan Toneri menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, lalu pria itu berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Shhh, jangan menangis sayang. Lihatlah Sakura-_nee _jadi ikut menangis, Hinata tidak suka melihat Sakura-_nee _menangis 'kan?" ujar Toneri kepada Hinata seraya membersihkan luka di kaki Hinata dengan air garam yang selalu ia bawa. Hey ia dokter yang telah memiliki dua orang puteri jadi untuk jaga-jaga dokter muda itu tentu selalu membawa air garam dalam botol kecil untuk penanganan pertama jika kedua puterinya terluka.

Hinata kecil menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri jauh di depannya seraya terisak. Sakura bahkan tak berani menatap wajah Hinata karena gadis kecil itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, Hinata kecil kembali menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya Hi-Hinata benci melihat Sakura-_nee _menangis Papa ... k-kalau melihat S-Sakura-_nee _menangis entah mengapa h-hati H-Hinata terasa s-sakit," ujar Hinata lirih seraya terisak pelan. Toneri tersenyum dan ia mengecup pipi Hinata sejenak lalu beranjak menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menunduk itu.

Toneri mengecup kening Sakura lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan kembali melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang tengah duduk di ayunan.

Toneri duduk di ayunan sebelah ayunan yang Hinata duduki, pria tampan itu mengangkat Sakura ke pangkuannya.

Sakura kecil melingkarkan tangannya di leher ayahnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, "Papa maafkan Saki ... kalau saja Saki tidak berlari Hinata mungkin tidak akan terluka, _hikss _... maaf!" isakannya kembali terdengar. Toneri tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus helaian _soft pink _sebahu puterinya itu lembut.

"Hn, sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat Hinata sudah berhenti menangis," ujar Toneri lembut seraya melirik Hinata yang tengah menunduk di ayunannya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "H-Hinata-_chan _... maafkan aku," lirih Sakura pelan.

Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya dan Hinata turun dari ayunannya, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk nyaman di pangkuan sang ayah. Hinata menatap Toneri dengan tatapan berbinar, pria bermata kelabu itu terkekeh geli melihat tatapan Hinata padanya maka tanpa pikir panjang Toneri mengangkat Hinata dan memangku puterinya itu di paha sebelah kirinya.

Sakura dan Hinata kini duduk berhadapan dan Toneri sebagai penengahnya. "Emh, a-aku t-tidak apa-apa ko Sakura-_nee_. Aku tahu Sakura-_nee _tadi tak berniat meninggalkanku, aku tahu Sakura-_nee _t-takut darah maka dari itu aku tetap setia menunggu di taman ini hingga Sakura-_nee _kembali dan semua ini bukan salah _Nee-chan_ ..." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura yang kini menatapnya sendu.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Terima kasih Hinata-_chan. _Aku berjanji di depan Papa dan demi ibu yang tengah berada di sisi Tuhan; aku Ootsutsuki Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai dan membuat Ootsutsuki Hinata sedih. Itu adalah janji Sakura sebagai puteri sulung Ootsutsuki Toneri!" ujar Sakura lantang. Toneri dan Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, namun sejurus kemudian Hinata mengangguk antusias dan ia memeluk Sakura erat.

"T-terima kasih Sakura-_nee_. Aku juga demi ibu dan Papa, aku Ootsutsuki Hinata berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura-_nee _menangis dan bersedih! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Sakura-_nee _sekalipun aku harus menderita! Itulah janjiku seumur hidup! aku menyayangimu!" ucap Hinata lantang tanpa terbata-bata sedikit pun ketika mengatakan janjinya. Sakura tersenyum haru dan Toneri menatap puterinya bangga.

"Ya, aku jauh lebih menyayangimu Hinata-_chan _..."

Toneri mendekap kedua puterinya itu lembut. Pria itu mendongkak menatap langit senja dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

_'Kita memiliki puteri yang hebat ... dan terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan seseorang sebagai penggantimu ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Haruno Karin berjalan di koridor tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. "Sial! Kenapa _manager _bodoh itu tak memberitahuku tentang perubahan jadwal? Agh! Menyebalkan!" gerutunya dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Karena kelalaian _manager _idiotnya itu Karin harus rela bertatap muka dengan sang Direktur utama perusahaannya yang pasti tengah marah besar dan Karin harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu.

_Tap!_

Kini Karin telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu Direktur utama tempatnya bekerja.

_Huuuffttt _...

Menghela napasnya pelan berusaha menetralkan perasaannya, gadis berhelaian merah marun itu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan—

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Karin mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan.

"Hn, masuk!"

_Cklek!_

Karin membuka pintu di depannya dengan sangat pelan, —_tap_! Setelah ia berhasil memasuki ruangan kerja yang sangat luas itu dengan pelan ia kembali menutup pintunya.

_Brug!_

Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju meja Direktur utama di perusahaan _modelling _terbesar di Paris itu yang berada tepat di balik dinding ke-empat ruang kerja yang sangat mewah dan luas tersebut.

_Tap!_

Kini Karin telah berdiri tepat di depan seorang pria berhelaian perak yang tengah menandatangani dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya.

Membungkuk hormat Karin mulai membuka suaranya, "Direktur maafkan saya—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama seminggu ini, Nona Haruno?" potong pria itu dengan nada dingin tanpa menatap Karin sedikit pun. Jarinya masih setia menggores setiap tinta penanya di atas lembaran kertas berbeda-beda itu dengan lihai.

_Glek!_

Karin berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Gadis berumur kepala tiga itu membenarkan _frame _kacamatanya dengan sedikit gemetar, "Maafkan saya Direktur, _manager _saya—"

"Jangan karena aku adalah tunanganmu berarti kau bebas melakukan hal ini pada perusahaan! Ingat nona Haruno, aku tak akan pernah memandang seseorang dari status! Sekali pun kau adalah tunanganku kau tetap bawahanku di sini, kau tahu? Gara-gara kelalaianmu perusahaan ini mengalami kerugian 15%!" ujar pria itu lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Karin dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, kini pria itu menatap Karin dengan kedua iris merahnya tajam.

Karin hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan aku ..."

Pria itu menghela napasnya pelan lalu kembali menekuni dokumennya, "Kata maafmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti kerugian perusahaanku! Pergilah!" ujarnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Karin menatap pria itu tak percaya, "Tapi—"

"Kau dengar apa kataku? Pergi!"

Karin membungkukan tubuhnya kepada pria itu sopan lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau bukan karena bisnis keluarga aku tak akan pernah mau bertunangan denganmu, wanita tak berguana!" ujar pria itu dingin tanpa memghiraukan perasaan Karin yang kini terasa berdenyut perih.

_Cklek!_

_Blam!_

Dengan cepat Karin berlari menuju pintu keluar perusahaan _Scorpions Corporation_ itu. Setelah sampai di luar dengan langkah gontai Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement _untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Karin mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya di kawasan _Alésia, rue d'Alesia - Paris 14th_ dengan kecepatan sedikit di atas rata-rata. Ya, ia menuju apartemen miliknya di Negara asing tersebut.

Selama di perjalanan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh dari kedua manik _rubby_-nya. Senju Tobirama itulah nama pria yang nyatanya adalah atasan sekaligus tunangan Karin. Ya, tunangan ... sejujurnya mereka telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dan Karin telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu jauh sebelum mereka dijodohkan. Ya, lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Senju Tobirama adalah pria mapan berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun, memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, kepiawaiannya dalam dunia bisnis membuat ia semakin bersinar dengan statusnya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan SC Corp terbesar di Paris tersebut. Bahkan tuan rumah di negara asing tersebut tak segan menganggap Senju Tobirama adalah warga sipil di negara mereka, padahal pria bermanik merah itu hanyalah seorang imigran dari salah satu negara di Asia yang menumpang mendirikan perusahaan di negara _style _tersebut.

Pertama kali Karin bertemu dengan Tobirama adalah di acara _fashion show Victorian_ yang digelar di Negara tersebut lima tahun yang lalu. Tobirama sebagai Direktur dari perusahaan _style _terbesar di Paris itu datang sebagai tamu istimewa dan Karin sendiri berperan sebagai pramuniaga busana tersebut. Saat manik _rubby_-nya bertemu pandang dengan manik _redlight _milik pria tampan berhelaian perak tersebut entah mengapa hati Karin berdebar hebat dan dari sanalah awal dari kisah cintanya setelah sekian lama ia melupakan cinta pertamanya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda yang sungguh tak pantas untuk ia miliki, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk ia ingat pun rasanya ia telah membuat dosa besar kepada mendiang adiknya ... _Haruno Sakura._

_Deg!_

Dengan gerakan reflek Karin menginjak pedal rem mobilnya kuat hingga mobil _Cadillac ELR _hitam _metalic _itu berhenti mendadak di jembatan sepi yang tak jauh dari letak apartemennya. Napasnya tak beraturan, kedua telapak tangannya bergetar hebat mencengkeram stir mobilnya, pandangan matanya di balik _frame _kacamata merahnya itu semakin lama semakin merabun terhalang oleh linangan air mata.

Kedua manik _rubby_-nya menatap foto kecil berisikan foto seorang gadis manis berhelaian _soft pink _sebahu yang tengah tersenyum _sangat _tipis di _dashboard _mobilnya dengan tatapan terluka dan rapuh.

Karin mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut perih itu keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan akhirnya air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya yang tertutup _make up._

"Sakura, begini 'kah caramu menghukumku? Apa ini sebuah karma untukku? Kau berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah dan terus menyesal. Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengerti bagaimana penderitaanmu dulu karena ... aku pun kini merasakannya! _Hikss _... bagaimana rasanya tak diinginkan oleh orang yang kita cintai, aku tahu rasanya Saki! Aku tahu _hikss _... maaf, maaf, maaf ... aku tahu kata maaf tak akan mampu membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu ..." lirihnya penuh kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai!" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang ketika _sweater _rajutannya telah selesai. Melipat _sweater soft pink_ di pangkuannya Haruno Mebuki lantas tersenyum pedih seraya mengelus permukaan _sweater _itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Menghela napas sejenak, Mebuki meletakan _sweater _itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Tap!_

Wanita berhelaian pirang pucat itu beranjak dan melangkah dengan gontai ke arah jendela kamarnya.

_Tak!_

_Cklek!_

_Wushhhhh!_

Jendela besar itu dengan sukses terbuka lebar ketika Mebuki membukanya, angin malam dengan pelan tapi pasti mulai menyeruak memasuki kamarnya dan hawa dingin pun kini telah dengan sempurna mengelilingi setiap inci tubuh Mebuki yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis.

Dingin?

Ya, tentu saja. Suhu di Canada saat ini mencapai _8°C,_ akan tetapi Mebuki tak merasakan kedinginan itu karena sudah kita bahas bukan? Ya, ia telah mati rasa sejak ... Haruno Sakura puteri bungsunya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Mebuki menatap langit malam tanpa bintang itu dengan tatapan hampa, pandangannya kosong dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya untuk yang ratusan ribu kalinya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

_'Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di atas sana Saki? Apa kau melihat Ibu di bawah sini? Kau tahu? Ibu sangat merindukanmu ...'_

"..."

_Cklek!_

"Sayang aku pula—"

Kizashi mematung di ambang pintu ketika melihat sang Isteri yang kini tengah meraung pilu di balkon kamarnya. Seketika itu pula Kizashi hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam diam.

_'Ternyata kau belum bisa merelakannya Mebuki ...'_

Dengan perlahan Kizashi melonggarkan dasinya dan menyimpan jas kantornya di sofa, lalu pria berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Mebuki yang tengah duduk di bangku balkon dengan posisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

_Tap!_

"Mebuki ..." lirihnya pelan seraya mengelus pundak sang isteri. Mebuki tersentak kaget maka dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya lalu menoleh ke arah sang suami yang berdiri di sampingnya seraya menatapnya datar.

Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut Mebuki pun berdiri di depan Kizashi dengan senyuman tipisnya, "Aa, Kizashi-_kun _kau sudah pulang? Mau aku siapkan makan malam? Atau air hangat? Kau tahu 'kan cuaca sangat dingin dan kau—"

_Bruk!_

Mebuki tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dengan gerakan cepat Kizashi menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Mebuki tak dapat membalas pelukan Kizashi, wanita itu hanya memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya, aku tahu cuaca sangat dingin, tapi kau sendiri kenapa berada di balkon dengan gaun tipis yang bahkan tak dapat menutupi tubuhmu? Kau kedinginan sayang," lirih Kizashi pelan di perpotongan leher Isterinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi Kizashi, _dia _telah membawa seluruh perasaanku bersamanya," sahut Mebuki dengan nada datar.

Kizashi hanya mampu bungkam tanpa bisa mengelak. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Isterinya tidaklah gila. Ya, Isterinya hanya kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Oleh karena itu Mebuki hanya mampu sadar dari rasa trauma dan _shock_-nya, setelah masa penyembuhan Mebuki biasa melakukan aktivitasnya seperti dulu. Memasak, menyiram bunga, membereskan rumah, berbincang dengan sang suami dan puteri sulungnya santai seakan tak terjadi apapun, melayani kebutuhan biologis sang Suami dan banyak lagi.

Namun ... Kizashi tahu, Mebuki melakukan hal itu tanpa jiwa yang tersemat di raganya. Ya, Mebuki bagai robot yang ter-_setting _untuk melakukan kehidupan normalnya dengan baik dan tentu saja memang begitu kenyataannya, akan tetapi ia melakukannya tanpa rasa. Ya, rasa dan jiwa.

Untuk sesaat jantung Kizashi terasa remuk mengingat bahwa Isterinya tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Ya, seperti dulu yang hidup dalam artian yang sebenarnya, bukan seperti sekarang ini karena Mebuki hidup tapi ... _mati_.

_Tes!_

Mebuki hanya dapat tersenyum pedih di balik pundak sang Suami ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di perpotongan lehernya. Ya, ia tahu bahwa untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kizashi menangisi dirinya yang seperti ini. Hatinya pun ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia harus bangkit! Ia juga tak sanggup membuat Suaminya bersedih, tapi ... Mebuki tak bisa. Ia tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, kecuali jika puterinya ... Haruno Sakura kembali kepadanya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa menyembuhkan Mebuki si wanita paling rapuh setelah ditinggalkan oleh puterinya itu.

Mebuki dengan perlahan melepaskan dekapan sang Suami dari tubuhnya. Wanita itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan Kizashi yang kini tengah sibuk mengusap air matanya dengan tangan bergetar.

Mebuki mengambil sesuatu dari atas tempat tidurnya dan ia pun menyembunyikan benda itu di balik punggungnya, lalu dengan langkah ringan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri Kizashi yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Kizashi-_kun _kau tahu? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," ujar Mebuki dengan nada senang.

"..." Kizashi hanya diam memandang Istetrinya pilu.

Mebuki memperlihatkan _sweater _rajutnya tepat di depan wajah Suaminya, "TARA! Lihat _sweater _rajutanku sudah selesai! Bagus bukan? Aa aku sudah tidak sabar melihat betapa senangnya Sakura besok di hari ulang tahunnya dengan hadiah yang akan aku berikan ini! Kau tahu 'kan? Betapa gadis kecil kita menginginkan sesuatu yang aku buat sendiri? Dulu bahkan aku— ... aku, tak dapat mengabulkan apa yang Sakura inginkan. Hanya Karin yang selalu kuperhatikan, tak jarang aku melihat gadis kecil kita itu menangis dan dengan bodohnya aku tak ingin memerdulikannya ... hahaha gadis kecilku yang manis itu pasti akan sangat bahagia, —benarkan Kizashi-_kun_? _hikss_, aku tahu dia pasti senang ..." ujar Mebuki dengan ekspresi bahagia namun air mata ikut telak dalam menyempurnakan ekspresi menyedihkan wanita itu.

Kizashi membungkam mulutnya lemah, ia menatap Mebuki yang tengah memeluk _sweater _itu dengan nanar.

_Bruk!_

Kizashi jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Mebuki dengan bahu gemetar hebat. Telapak tangannya masih setia membungkam mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Sudah cukup Mebuki! Sudah cukup! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" lirih Kizashi seraya menatap sang Isteri pilu.

Mebuki memandang Kizashi datar. "Kembalikan Sakura padaku, maka aku akan menghentikan semuanya ..." ujarnya dingin. Sejurus kemudian Mebuki mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit malam dengan tatapan sendu, "Kembalikan ia padaku, hanya itu yang kuinginkan apa itu begitu sulit hingga kau tak mampu melakukannya? Aku tak menginginkan apapun, hanya Sakura ... hanya Sakura yang aku inginkan!" lirihnya dengan nada penuh akan luka.

Setelah mengatakan itu Mebuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan lunglai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur lalu ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sana dengan posisi memunggungi Kizashi yang masih bersimpuh di lantai balkon kamar mereka.

_'Kembalilah pada Ibu Sakura ... hikss,_' batinnya pilu, lalu ia pun mulai menutup matanya.

Kizashi menatap punggung ringkih Isterinya itu dengan tatapan kosong. '_Tuhan! Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kami akan terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan?! Kumohon hentikan! Sudah cukup ...' _batinnya penuh kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Pintu apartemen mewah itu tebuka setelah terdengar suara tombol kombinasi sebagai kata sandi untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah tegas nan datar itu mulai memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai dan wajah letih yang sangat kentara sekali di balik raut wajah datarnya itu.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya pemuda yang sudah pantas dipanggil pria karena umurnya yang telah melewati tiga puluh tahun tersebut kini dengan malas melempar jas kantornya asal ke atas tempat tidur setelah ia melepaskan dua kancing kemejanya dan dasinya.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju _pantry _dapur, pria itu membuka pintu lemari es itu dengan santai lalu mengambil sebuah bir kaleng dan pria itu meneguk minumannya dengan habis sekali tenggak.

_Haaaah_ ...

Menghela napas berat pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali seraya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan setelah semua kancing terbuka, pria berwajah tampan itu dengan kasar melepaskan kemeja hitam itu dari tubuh atletis-nya lalu melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Kini terlihatlah tubuh kekar pria itu dengan sangat jelas serta otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna kini terekspos dengan jelas dan lagi perut _six pack_-nya yang terpahat dengan indah membuat pria itu terlihat _cool and hot._

Pria dengan keadaan _topless _itu menuangkan botol _wine_-nya yang tersaji di meja kamarnya ke gelas yang ia pegang lalu dengan beringas pria itu meneguk wine tersebut dan —_Prang_! Pria itu membanting gelas kosong di tangannya ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping dengan mata berkilat. Napas pria itu memburu dengan wajah tampannya yang telah memerah sempurna.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Greeek!_

Pria itu dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku balkon apartemennya setelah ia membuka pintu penghubung antara kamar dan balkonnya itu ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Masih dengan keadaan _topless _dan helaian _raven_-nya yang berantakan, pria itu bersedekap dada seraya memandang langit malam dengan bulan yang bersinar terang namun tanpa bintang itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong.

_Drrt, drrt, drrt!_

Deringan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya membuat pria itu tersadar dari renungannya. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sedikit melembut, —_klik_!

"Hn,"

"..."

"Aku akan sampai di Jepang besok lusa dan kau tenang saja aku akan hadir di sekolahmu," jawab pria itu dengan nada datar namun penuh perhatian.

"..."

"Hn, Ayah juga menyayangimu."

_Biip!_

Dan pria itu pun memutuskan hubungannya dari seseorang di seberang sana.

_Klik!_

Pria itu kembali menekan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sebahu yang tersenyum lebar sebagai _wallpaper _layar _touch screen_-nya itu. Tersenyum kecil pria bermanik sehitam batu _onyx _tersebut sedikit tertegun ketika melihat tanggal dan jam di layar ponselnya.

_11.59 pm ..._

_._

_._

_._

_6 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_5 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_4 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_3 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_2 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Diiiiing!_

_00.00 am._

Pria itu menutup matanya sejanak lalu menghela napas pelan, pria itu kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya menatap langit malam dengan pancaran matanya yang penuh akan kerinduan dan—

_'Hn ... Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura. Aku merindukanmu ...'_ batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

_'Happy birthday to you ... happy birthday to you ... happy birthday Sakura ... and blow out the candle ...'_

_Wushhhhh!_

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Gadis berhelaian _soft pink _panjang yang diikat satu ekor kuda dengan juntaian poni di kedua sisi wajah manisnya itu meniup lilinya yang berangka -17 tersebut dengan kedua bola mata tertutup dan berakhir dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari teman Sekolahnya semua.

"Waaaa selamat ya Sakura-_chan _..."

"Ya selamat ya _forehead _ini kadoku untukmu dan _bla, bla, bla,"_

Ootsutsuki Sakura sang ratu di pesta _happy seventeen years old-_nya itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat semua teman-teman Sekolahnya yang datang mengerumuninya dengan kado-kado mereka.

Gadis itu begitu terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah _dress soft pink _sederhana yang melekat sempurna di tubuh rampingnya itu, "Hm, teman-teman terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian di acara ulang tahunku yang sederhana ini. Sungguh di umurku yang ketujuh belas tahun ini aku begitu bahagia karena telah memiliki teman baik seperti kalian dan keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Ehem Papa, Kakek dan Hinata-_chan _terima kasih untuk segalanya ..." ujar gadis yang ternyata Ootsutsuki Sakura itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat indah.

Kimimaro yang tengah berdiri di salah satu pilar rumah itu pun berjalan dengan langkah tegas menghampiri cucunya itu. Ya, walaupun pria itu sudah tua akan tetapi pria itu terlihat masih sangat sehat dan bugar untuk seukuran pria seumuran dengannya.

_Tap!_

_Chup!_

Kimimaro mengecup kening cucunya itu lembut, "_Nee _Sakura kau sudah besar ternyata. _Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sakura-_chan _..." Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Kakeknya erat.

"_Un_, terima kasih Kakek_," _sahutnya senang.

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan ketika melihat adegan cucu dan kakek _moment _tersebut.

"Ehem, pak tua bisakah anda melepaskan pelukan anda dari gadisku?" suara lantang seseorang dari arah tangga membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah sana dan—

"Kyaaaaaaaa paman Toneri tampan sekali!"

"Oh betapa relanya aku menjadi Ibu dari Sakura dan Hinata ..."

"Paman kenapa semakin tua kau semakin tampan saja? Oh bolehkah aku melahirkan anak-anakmu lagi Paman?" teriak seorang gadis _blonde ponytail _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Sakura membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua orang termasuk Kimimaro menatap gadis itu aneh.

"..."

Yamanaka Ino balas menatap semua orang dengan tatapan canggung, "Ups, _sorry _hehe ..."

"Hahahahaaaa!"

Sakura menepuk keningnya dengan pelan melihat sikap _'fansgirling' _sahabatnya yang kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat terhadap Ayahnya yang Sakura akui masih terlihat sangat tampan itu membuatnya tak habis pikir.

Toneri hanya terkekeh geli lalu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri digandengan tangan Kimimaro.

_Tap!_

Kini Toneri berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, "Bolehkah?" menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ala sang pangeran yang hendak mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berpose seakan ragu, maka dengan perlahan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang Kakek seakan meminta persetujuan.

Kimimaro tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu dengan antusias ia menarik tangan Ayahnya dan —_bruk_! Keadaan tak seperti yang Sakura pikirkan, nyatanya bukan ia yang menarik akan tetapi ia yang tertarik oleh tarikan sang Ayah yang membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Saki, selamat ulang tahun. Kau tahu, Papa tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis paling cantik. Padahal Papa masih ingat ketika Papa mengganti popokmu —ugh!" Toneri tiba-tiba saja merintih.

Dalam pelukan hangat Ayahnya Sakura mengerucutkam bibirnya sebal, "Hentikan ucapanmu itu Papa! Jangan membuatku malu!" rajuknya seraya terus mencubit pinggang Toneri.

"Hahaha lihat gadis garang di Sekolah kita ternyata sangat _kawai _jika di depan Ayahnya Hahaha!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam _spike _seraya tersenyum tiga jari. Semua orang yang ada di sana sontak saja ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaa cieee Sakura-_chan kawai nee_ ..."

_Blush!_

Wajah Sakura telah memerah sempurna, "Awas kau, Uzumaki Menma ..." ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah sehingga semua orang tak dapat mendengarnya kecuali Toneri yang kini terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah. Nah sekarang Papa akan memberikan hadiah pertamamu ..." ujar Toneri seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar, "Wah mana hadiahku?!" pekiknya girang. Oh ayolah walaupun Sakura terkenal sebagai gadis lumayan garang dan dewasa di Sekolahnya tetap saja seorang Ootsutsuki Sakura akan bersikap selayaknya puteri manis di depan Ayah dan Kakeknya.

Toneri tersenyum—ah ralat tapi pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu menyeringai dan—

_Chup!_

_Chup!_

_Chup!_

_BLUSH!_

"Woaaaaaaaahhhhh—!" semua orang tercengang melihat kejadian yang tersaji di depannya tak terkecuali Hinata yang sedari tadi tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah padam mendapat tiga kecupan sayang di kening dan di kedua pipinya sekaligus dari ayah super protektifnya itu.

"P-papa! S-semuanya silahkan nikmati pestanya ... " ujar Sakura dengan wajah malu, semua temannya hanya terkekeh geli lalu mereka pun mulai menikmati pesta sederhana namun menyenangkan tersebut.

Setelah memukul pundak Ayahnya sedikit keras Sakura pun berlari ke arah Hinata meninggalkan Toneri dan Kimimaro yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, Sakura langsung memeluk gadis cantik berhelaian _indigo _panjang tergerai indah itu erat.

"Hinata kau lihat 'kan? Betapa genitnya Papamu itu!" ujar Sakura di balik pundak Hinata yang kini tengah terkekeh geli.

"Haha, y-ya tak apa _Nee-san._ Itu t-tandanya Papa menyayangimu. _Nee-san_ tahu 'kan? P-papa juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku di hari ulang tahunku di musim dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu?" ujar Hinata dengan nada khas gugupnya itu. Ya, Hinata tumbuh sebagai gadis yang sedikit pemalu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tumbuh menjadi gadis _supple _dan lincah.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun Hinata duduk di sofa, "Haha ya aku ingat ko, bahkan Papa mencium bibirmu! Huh kalau Papa melakukan itu padaku tak perduli dia Ayahku aku akan tetap memukulnya!" ujarnya dengan seringaian iblis khas Sakura.

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum ngeri, "H-hahaha ya sudahlah _Nee-san_ ... oh iya _Otanjoubi omedetou nee_ Sakura-_nee _..." setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh saudaranya itu erat lalu tanpa sadar Hinata menangis.

"Haha kau sudah mengatakannya lima kali Hinata dan shhhh, sudah jangan menangis Hinata. Aku tahu kau bahagia, aku pun sama ... jadi jangan menangis oke? Kau ingat janjiku? Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis sekali pun kau menangis bahagia!" ujar Sakura tegas seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata lembut.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya seraya menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"_Un _..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Bagus! Ah ya kapan _dia _akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata dengan raut wajah serius.

Hinata menatap saudaranya itu bingung namun sejurus kemudian Hinata menatap kedua manik _emerald _di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti ketika ia menyadari siapa _dia _yang Sakura maksud.

"Hm, besok lusa ia sampai di Jepang, _Nee-san."_ Jawabnya tanpa terbata sedikit pun.

Sakura menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban dari Saudaranya itu.

_'Kau akan habis di tanganku paman!' _

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

**Special thanks to** ;

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix || gothiclolita89 || tomaceri7810 || kimmy ranaomi || zeedezly clalucindtha || Animea-Khunee-Chan || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || mio || Chrisanne Sakura || HazeKeiko || Ga tau mau nama || Coretan Hikari || cherry haruno 39 || Kurosaki Au Chan || YOG || fdestyalove || anime-khune-chan || Hikaru Sora 14 || dya lidya965 || Kimada Chiyu || FiaaATiasrizqi || Hayashi Hana-chan || mantika mochi || Manda Vvidenarint || Nisa Annassri || Kidhy || heni lusiana 39 || sami haruchi 2 || Noer nino chan || Rei Hanna || Sky Of Tears || leedidah || JJ cassie || Eysha CherryBlossom || Restychan || nadira cherry || ichachan21 || Viona Uchiha || louin990 || nhakhina sagitaria || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || Mina Jasmine || Mulberry Redblack || furiikihime || AksunaVanny || ChocoCaffein05 || Nurul || madeh18 || azizaanr || kazamatsuri de rain || haruchan || ami || kim la so || Kao Mitsu || sofi asat || pembaca || Miyuyuchan || Ucihalily || MiraC || kuli jepang || Mira || aiiwasawa657 || Tsurugi De Lelouch || hanazono yuri || Mira Carnahan || helsidwiyana6 || mira cahya 1 || Luca Marvell || candy || VeeQueenAir || Haruka Smile || shindymajid || bluesweetpink || silent reader xD || Ynohseh || megan091 || sakura-addict || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || Tiara Blackpearl || elqykun || Uchiha Riri || mii-chanchan2 || A Lii Enn || Cherryma || Aisha Ryuzaki || tasya || blackcurrent626 || kana || Kyu Harukichi || bluestar2604 || growl || Ami-chan || erza sllalucyangkmeu || PeDeeS || imahkakoeni || aimi amaterasu 3 || rain lovfa || PinkLalaBlue || Favers || Followers || SILENT READERS :')


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 4

.

* * *

"Sekian rapat hari ini, mohon kerjasamanya dan terima kasih." Pria bermanik merah itu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Para anggota _meeting _lantas berdiri dan bertepuk tangan tanda bahwa mereka puas akan hasil rapat yang diadakan hari ini.

Senju Tobirama tersenyum tipis melihat para pemegang saham yang terlihat sangat puas akan kinerjanya itu.

_'Hm, kau akan kalah Uchiha!' _batinnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Dan mereka pun membubarkan diri setelah saling berjabat tangan.

.

_Tap!_

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh sempurna yang terbalut jas kantor itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di koridor salah satu anak perusahaannya.

_Biip, biip, biip..._

Suara getaran ponsel di saku jasnya membuat pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Meronggoh saku jasnya guna untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya Tobirama pun sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat _Id caller_ di layar ponselnya itu.

—_Klik_!

"Hn, ada apa?"

"..."

"Aa, jadi besok kita akan terbang ke Jepang?"

"..."

"Ya, kau sudah—"

"..."

"Apa? Tapi apa itu tak merepotkan?"

"..."

"Aa, baiklah. Hn, sampai jumpa di bandara."

_Biip_!

Tobirama sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi.

"Jepang ya? Ah, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Gumamnya pelan seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya di koridor yang sepi tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup Tobirama pun menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement _karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, sudah saatnya ia pulang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil _The Bugatti Veyron 16,4 silver metalic _itu pun terparkir dengan apik di _basement _sebuah apartement di kawasan _Alésia, rue d'Alesia _\- Paris 14th. Keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Tobirama sedikit mebenarkan jas kantornya yang sedikit kusut lalu pria berhelaian _spike _perak itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _bawah tanah yang terdapat di basement tersebut dan setelah memasuki _lift _dengan cekatan Tobirama menekan tombol 37 sejurus kemudian pintu _lift _itupun tertutup.

_Tiiing!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa pria bermanik _redlight _itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift _menuju salah satu kamar apartemen yang selama beberapa bulan ini ia tempati.

_Tap_!

Kini ia telah berdiri tepat di depan salah satu dari ribuan pintu apartemen di gedung tersebut. Sedikit menghela napas pelan, Tobirama pun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka pada sebuah tombol yang tertempel di dinding apartemen itu.

_Tut, tut, tut, piip!_

Ketika menyentuh digit angka tersebut terdengarlah suara tombol kombinasi sebagai kata sandi untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan—_Cklek_! Pintu terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Tobirama mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen tersebut setelah memastikan pintu apartemen tertutup kembali dengan otomatis.

Dengan santainya selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya Tobirama membuka jas dan seluruh kancing kemejanya hingga perut datar berotot _six pack_ itu terlihat jelas walau kemeja putih itu masih tersampir di kedua bahu tegapnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Tobirama-_kun_?" suara lembut seseorang yang mengalun di kedua telinganya membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn, besok aku akan ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan." Ujar Tobirama dingin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Haruno Karin yang tengah menggenggam segelas susu putih itupun hanya mampu tersenyum sendu dengan sikap dingin tunangannya itu. "Aa, lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita satu bulan lagi?" tanya Karin lembut dan berusaha seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tobirama perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Karin datar dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana kantornya. "Pernikahan? Entahlah, aku tak yakin pernikahan itu akan terlaksana." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan suara dingin tanpa memedulikan perasaan wanita di depannya itu Tobirama pun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Karin yang tengah membelalakan kedua matanya.

_Deg, deg, deg!_

_Prang!_

Gelas berisikan susu putih itupun terjatuh di lantai ketika dengan reflek Karin melepaskannya karena tanpa sadar tangan Karin yang tengah menggenggam gelas susu tersebut mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya yang berdenyut perih.

Karin menatap kepergian pria yang sanga ia cintai itu dengan sendu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenciku Tobirama? Apa salahku?" lirihnya parau.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Seorang pria yang tengah serius menekuni tumpukan dokumen di mejanya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Hn, masuk."

_Cklek_!

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria tampan berhelaian hitam panjang diikat rendah. "Yo! _Baka-Otouto_!" sapanya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, _Aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke datar seraya kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumennya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana dengan santai.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, apa kau tak pulang lagi malam ini?" tanya Itachi setelah melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Mungkin ya aku akan lembur lagi." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Hn, apa kau tahu bisnis di Paris kini telah dikuasai oleh Senju Tobirama?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti seketika mendengar penuturan dari Kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Hn, aku tahu dan itu bukanlah masalah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sejenak terhenti.

Itachi menatap Adiknya itu datar. "Bisakah kuhancurkan topeng sialanmu itu eh Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sinis.

"..." Sasuke tak berniat menanggapi hal tak penting yang Kakaknya tanyakan itu. Mata _onyx _kelamnya terus menelusuri isi dokumen-dokumennya dengan serius tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi lirih.

Sasuke menatap Itachi datar. "Bisakah kau pergi saja daripada harus mengatakan hal tak penting seperti ini? Waktumu sebagai direktur utama terlalu berharga untuk kaubuang dengan sesuatu yang tak penting. Pergilah, _Aniki_!" Tutur Sasuke dingin.

Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang, jadi ... persiapkanlah dirimu Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dingin dan—

_Cklek!_

_Brugh!_

Pria berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun itupun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap dokumennya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Tak_!

Sasuke meletakkan _bolpoint_-nya dengan pelan lalu ia pun memutar kursinya menghadap kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah kota New York pada malam hari.

Sasuke menatap bayangannya di kaca besar itu dengan tatapan kosong, mengangkat jari telunjuknya pelan lalu ia pun menekan jarinya ke permukaan kaca yang berembun karena hawa dingin itu.

_'Ha—ru—no ... Sa—ku—ra'_

Itulah sederet nama yang Sasuke ukir di kaca tersebut. Dalam keremangan kedua mata _onyx_-nya terlihat berkaca, sejurus kemudian senyum miris terukir di bibir tegasnya ketika melihat nama yang ia ukir itu perlahan tapi pasti kian lama kian menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya embun di kaca tersebut.

_'Ukiran nama itu sama seperti dirimu Sakura ... kau datang di hidupku karena ulahku dan kau menghilang tanpa dapat kucegah. Aku akan pulang besok ... tunggulah.'_ Batinnya lirih.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari setitik air mata telah berhasil meluncur dari salah satu sudut mata tajamnya tanpa mengenai permukaan pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kantornya itu dengan langkah tegas dan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya memberi hormat, namun Itachi tak membalasnya sama sekali dan tentu saja membuat para pegawainya sedikit mengerenyitkan kedua alis mereka heran.

_'Ada apa dengan Direktur?'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang berada dalam pikiran para pegawai _Uchiha Group_. Ya, Itachi adalah Direktur yang sangat ramah pada semua pegawainya, tak jarang Itachi selalu tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan para pegawainya dan perubahan sikap Itachi malam ini membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala para pegawainya.

_Tess!_

_Tap!_

Itachi reflek menghentikan langkahnya di lorong sepi ketika merasakan cairan hangat menetes dari kedua matanya. Menghapus air mata itu dengan jari telunjuknya Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum pedih ketika melihat setitik air mata yang berada di jari telunjuknya.

"Sakura ... apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sasuke hidup dalam artian sebenarnya?" lirihnya pilu.

_Duk_!

Itachi menempelkan keningnya di kaca koridor tersebut seraya memandang cahaya lampu kota New York di bawah sana dengan tatapan kosong. "Sasuke adalah adikku satu-satunya. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya hidup seperti sedia kala sebelum ia berjumpa denganmu Sakura? Katakan padaku ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke bisa mati secara perlahan jika terus seperti ini." Gumamnya putus asa.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_!

Itachi mendongkakan kepalanya kearah langit malam ketika mendengar sesuatu dan matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di langit sana bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bumi.

_Bintang jatuh_.

Dengan cepat Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. "Aku mohon kembalikanlah cahaya dalam hidup Sasuke, kembalikanlah embun segar dalam tubuh Sasuke, kembalikanlah _puzzle _kehidupan Sasuke yang hilang ... tolong kembalikanlah semua hal yang hilang dalam hidup Sasuke Uchiha adikku, aku mohon ..." gumamnya dengan hati yang tulus.

Tanpa Itachi Sadari secercah cahaya kecil dari cahaya bintang jatuh tersebut memisahkan diri dan dengan kecepatan tinggi secercah cahaya itu melesat kearah berlawanan dengan arah bintang jatuh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Suasana malam hari di kota Tokyo sungguh sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara beberapa kendaraan yang melewati jalan raya. Suhu malam ini di Tokyo mencapai 8°C, suhu yang cukup dingin terbukti dengan para penduduk tertentu tengah bergelung hangat di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing dengan nyaman.

Namun tidak dengan gadis satu ini, di mana orang lain tengah tidur nyaman tetapi dia tidak, Ootsutsuki Sakura gadis yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun dua hari yang lalu justru tengah menyantap es _cream _tanpa memedulikan suhu dingin di sekitarnya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepinggang itu memakan es _cream _berukuran besar dengan tampang kusut dan jengkel yang kentara sekali.

_Hup_!

Sakura memasukan es _cream _satu sendok penuh itu ke dalam mulutnya sehingga mengharuskan ia mengembungkan kedua pipi ranumnya karena terlalu banyak es _cream _yang harus ditampung oleh mulut kecilnya itu dan sekali lagi Sakura tak memedulikannya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang? Dia bilang lusa dari dua hari yang lalu ia akan sampai ke Jepang, tapi mana? Dasar paman menyebalkan!" gerutunya dengan wajah merah padam. Sekali lagi Sakura menyodokan satu sendok penuh es cream ke dalam mulutnya dengan beringas.

_Ting, tong_!

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya heran Sakura pun melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

_Glup_!

Sakura menelan es _cream_-nya perlahan. "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin Kakek, 'kan? Kakek baru saja tadi sore pergi ke Ame untuk praktek." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kembali melahap satu sendok penuh es _cream_-nya, Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama dengan mulut penuh es _cream_.

_Ting, tong!_

_Ting, tong!_

"Yyhaa tunghu sebentah! (_Ya tunggu sebentar!)_" teriak Sakura dengan mulut penuh es _cream_. ketika mendengar bel pintunya di tekan oleh seseorang —_entah siapa_— di luar sana dengan tak sabaran.

_'Dasar tamu tak tahu sopan santun!' _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai memutar kuncinya.

_Cklek_!

Pintu pun terbuka dan—

"Selamat malam, Sakura!" sapa seorang pria bermanik mutiara di depannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sakura mematung tak percaya dan—_Brush_! "Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura mengeluarkan es cream yang berada di mulutnya seraya batuk tersedak.

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya dan dengan sigap mendekap Sakura yang tengah terbatuk dengan dekapan hangatnya, tak peduli dengan kemejanya yang kotor oleh es cream Sakura. "Hey Nona Sakura apakah sebegitu tak percayanya kau melihatku di sini sehingga membuatmu tersedak eh?" ujar Pria itu seraya terkekeh geli.

Sakura hanya mampu menangis terisak di dalam pelukan Pria itu. "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang Paman? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu ... _hikss_—!"

Hyuuga Neji Adik sepupu dari Ootsutsuki Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar tangisan keponakannya itu. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, ayo masuk dan hey Senju sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Ujar Neji pada Pria berhelaian _spike _perak yang tengah berdiri di salah satu pilar rumah tersebut. Dan mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah dengan Sakura yang berada dalam rangkulan Neji, diikuti Senju Tobirama di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu Tobirama ..." ujar Toneri seraya tersenyum tipis.

Senju Tobirama hanya bisa tersenyum datar. "Ya, kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Sahutnya datar.

Toneri kembali menatap Adik sepupunya yang tengah duduk di bawah sofa itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf ya Neji dengan tingkah Sakura yang suka mengepang rambutmu itu." Ujar Toneri seraya menatap ngeri empat kepangan rambut Neji yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa Toneri-_nii_, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Puteri sulungmu itu." Sahutnya seraya melirik Sakura yang tengah asik mengepang rambutnya.

Toneri hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Ayahnya hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kakaknya itu, sedangkan Tobirama entah apa yang berada dipikiran pria itu, tapi yang pasti pria bermanik _redlight _tersebut tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Ya setelah Sakura, Neji dan Tobirama masuk ke rumah itu, Sakura dengan antusias membangunkan Ayahnya dan Hinata untuk menyambut kedatangan pamannya itu. Dan di sinilah mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu kediama Ootsutsuki dengan ditemani perapian sebagai penghangat untuk tubuh mereka di suasana dingin seperti ini.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian akan menetap di sini?" tanya Toneri seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Tobirama mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura ke arah Toneri. "Empat bulan paling cepat dan untuk itu, mohon bantuannya." Jawabnya sopan.

"Haha tak perlu sungkan Tobirama. Kau adalah Adik dari Tsunade _Ba-san_, jadi anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Ujar Toneri seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk paham. Neji yang sedari tadi diam seraya memainkan _gadget_-nya sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya heran ketika merasakan tangan Sakura yang tak menyentuh kepalanya lagi.

"_Ano_, s-sepertinya aku dan Sakura-_nee _harus segera t-tidur Papa ..." ujar Hinata kepada Toneri ketika ia melihat Sakura yang tengah memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga padahal terlihat dengan jelas jika gadis musim semi itu telah dilanda rasa kantuk.

Mendengar penuturan dari mulut Hinata sontak saja Toneri, Tobirama dan Neji menatap Sakura. Seketika itu pula tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis itu.

"Sakura? Sakura ..." panggil Neji seraya menepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di sofa itu.

Sakura langasung membuka kedua matanya. "Eh? Ah, ini sudah jam dua belas malam ya?" tanya Sakura seraya mengucek sebelah matanya. Neji mengelus kepala Sakura lembut dan mengangguk. "Hinata-_chan_, ayo kita tidur! Besok kita harus Sekolah. _Nee_, Papa, Paman dan Paman Tobirama aku dan Hinata pamit ke kamar ya? _Jaa_!" Dan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari ketiga pria itu Sakura pun dengan pelan menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing meninggalkan ketiga pria yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"DASAR ANAK BODOH!"_

_Bruk!_

_"Akh ... I-Ibu?! Hikss,"_

_._

_"Ayah ..."_

_"..."_

_"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" _

_Plak!_

_Deg!_

_"Sudah Ayah peringatkan padamu bukan? Jaga Kakakmu dengan baik selama aku dan Ibumu tidak ada —piiip— ! Berhentilah membuatnya celaka seperti ini! Sekarang Ayah benar-benar kecewa padamu! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau buat hm? Kakakmu harus menjalani operasi —piiip— ! Operasi! Kau dengar itu? Mulai hari ini jangan pernah kau menuntut apapun lagi pada Ayah ataupun Ibumu. Karena mulai saat ini —piiip— adalah preoritas utama Ayah dan Ibu! Mulai sekarang hiduplah mandiri, masalah semua kebutuhanmu Ayah akan tetap memberimu uang." _

_"Begitukah? Hahaha, hebat! Bahkan dari tujuh tahun yang lalu kau sudah mengabaikanku Ayah. Bahkan kau tak pernah memerdulikan keadaanku sekarang Ayah ... apa kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi sekarang. Hahaa hidupmu sungguh sempurna —piiip— ... Hikss!"_

_._

_'Eh apa kau tahu? —piiip— akan membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunnya besok malam,'_

_'Iya aku tahu, ah gadis itu sungguh sangat sempurna, dia adalah Puteri kesayangan Tuan dan Nyonya —piiip— '_

_'Aa bukankah itu memang seharusnya terjadi? —piiip— kan anak tunggal dari keluarga —piiip— ,'_

_'Ah iya aku lupa hehe ... eh tapi bukankah —piiip— adalah Adik dari —piiip— ?'_

_'Ah mana mungkin? Tadi malam aku menyaksikan liputan para keluarga bangsawan dan Tuan —piiip— bilang bahwa —piiip— adalah Puteri tunggalnya ...'_

_'Ah? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa —piiip— tinggal di rumah keluarga —piiip— ?'_

_'Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya anak pungut. Haha ayo kita pergi!'_

_'Haha benar juga, hmm ayo.'_

_Deg!_

_._

_"—piiip— -kun bisakah sekarang kau mengantarku ke toko buku?" _

_"Hn, lain kali saja —piiip— aku tidak bisa." _

_"Ah baiklah tak apa ... aku pulang dulu ya,"_

_"Hn."_

_._

_"Kakak? —piiip—-sama Kakakku? Che, jangan bercanda tuan!" _

_"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Sakura? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Ayahmu seperti itu?!"_

_"Ayah? Ayah katamu nyonya? Jika anda tak lupa saya hanya seorang anak pungut di rumah ini dan anda juga harusnya anda tahu orang tua saya telah hilang dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Bukan begitu tuan dan nyonya —piiip— ?" _

_Plak!_

_"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN —PIIIP— ? KAU ITU PUTERI KAMI! KA—"_

_"BUKANKAH ANDA SENDIRI YANG BILANG KEPADA PUBLIK BAHWA —piiip— ADALAH ANAK TUNGGAL ANDA? Apa kau lupa hal itu tuan?" _

_"—piiip— ..."_

_"Cukup! Hanya karena —piiip— sakit kalian semua telah mencampakkanku! Tak mengacuhkan aku! Kemana Ayah dan Ibuku yang menyayangiku seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu? KEMANA?! Aku ini ada ... AKU INI ADA DI DUNIA INI! KENAPA, KENAPA KALIAN TAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU ADA SEJAK —piiip— SAKIT?! Aku tak butuh uangmu Ayah yang aku butuhkan adalah kau! Ayahku, kasih sayangmu dan perhatianmu. Aku juga Puterimu Ayah, bukan hanya —piiip— ..." _

_"Dan kau —piiip— ! Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan! AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA JUGA!" _

_"Sudah cukup —piiip— , sudah cukup nak maafkan Ayah ..." _

_Bruk!_

_"—PIIIP—?! ASTAGA NAK —PIIIP— CEPAT BAWA KARIN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" _

_"Bahkan sampai detik terakhir pun kalian tetap memilih —piiip— ? Haruskah aku sakit parah agar kalian peduli padaku Ayah, Ibu ... —piiip—-kun?" _

_'Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu dan —piiip—-nee ... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ... sampai jumpa Sasuke ... aku mencintaimu ...'_

_Sasuke ..._

_Sasuke ..._

_Sasuke ..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh ... aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun _hikss ..." isak parau seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepunggung itu dalam tidurnya.

.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing_!

"Eungghh ..." gadis itu mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara jam yang berdering.

Perlahan tapi pasti manik _emerald _redup itupun terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepunggung itu kini tengah menggosok kedua matanya karena silau cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati tirai putihnya.

Ya, ia adalah Ootsutsuki Sakura. Sakura merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan udara pagi langsung berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Sakura heran ketika mendapati kedua tangannya yang telah ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya itu basah.

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

Ada apa dengannya? Kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur, Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa tak terjadi apapun malam tadi. Ya, Sakura ingat bahwa Pamannya baru saja pulang tadi malam dari Paris.

Tadi malam Sakura sedikit berbincang bersama Toneri, Hinata, Neji dan Senju Tobirama teman Pamannya itu, satu jam kemudian Sakura dan Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok mereka harus Sekolah. Tak terjadi apapun padanya selain itu, Sakura ingat itu! Dan menangis pun Sakura hanya sebentar karena melepaskan rasa rindu pada Pamannya itu.

Tapi apa ini? Kenapa sekarang ia menemukan bekas air mata yang masih basah di kedua pipinya? Kedua matanya pun membengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" lirihnya pelan.

Berusaha untuk tak memikirkan keanehan itu lebih jauh lagi, Sakura pun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan iris sekelam malamnya itu menyeret sebuah tas koper seraya melangkahkan kakinya santai. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang dingin itu membuat para gadis di sana begitu terpukau. Pria itu mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru Tokyo _Airport _tanpa memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda.

Pria berhelaian _raven _mencuat itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Hn, aku kembali ... —_Sakura_." Lirihnya pelan.

_Puk_!

"Kenapa melamun Sasuke? Ayo kita harus segera pulang. Konan dan Hotaru sudah menungguku di rumah!" Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi itu kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Hn."

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya kekuar dari _Airport _dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _Airport _dan satu papan nama yang terangkat tinggi di antara kerumunan orang-orang membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Ya, di sana seorang pria berhelaian perak dengan masker yang menutup wajahnya tengah mengangkat papan nama 'UCHIHA' dan Itachi tahu betul siapa pria itu.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya menuju pria tadi. "Sepertinya jemputan kita sudah menunggu." Guman Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Oi! Kakashi-_san_!" teriak Itachi pada pemegang papan nama itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan mulai mengikuti langkah Kakaknya itu.

Hatake Kakashi menunduk sopan pada kedua tuannya itu. "Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Tuan."

"Hn."

.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Itachi yang berada di kursi depan dan Kakashi sebagai pengemudinya. "Jadi bagaimana perjalanan kalian tuan, apakah melelahkan? Terhitung 14 jam perjalanan, kalian pasti lelah. Ini baru saja jam enam pagi tuan, lebih baik kalian tidur sebentar. Jika sudah sampai saya akan membangunkan kalian." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli seraya menepuk bahu Kakashi pelan. "Kami sudah puas tidur di pesawat tadi Kakashi-_san_. Bukan begitu Sasu-_chan_?" Sahut Itachi ramah seraya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang tengah merenung menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke seperti biasa. Itachi hanya mampu mendengus jengah dengan sikap dingin Adiknya itu, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di rumah Kakashi? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi pada Kakashi.

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja Tuan, kecuali ..." Kakashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Itachi memandangnya penasaran.

"Kecuali?"

Kakashi melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Tuan muda berulah lagi." Ujarnya sedikit memelankan suaranya tapi masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke yang kini telah menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat reaksi berlebihan Adiknya jika sudah menyangkut keponakannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak Sasuke sendiri.

"Tuan muda selalu bermasalah dengan Puteri dari keluarga Ootsutsuki Tuan, dan sudah 24 kali dalam tiga bulan ini nyonya Konan sebagai wali Tuan muda dipanggil ke Sekolah karena ulah Tuan muda di Sekolahnya." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

Itachi melotot kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Kenapa Isteriku yang kena imbasnya? Memang kemana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Itachi sedikit tak terima.

"Tuan dan Nyonya selalu jarang ada di rumah, sekarang pun Tuan dan Nyonya tengah berada di Canada. Lagipula anda tahu sendiri bukan jika Tuan dan Nyonya tidak pernah memedulikan Tuan muda karena—"

"Cukup Hatake! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi karena masalah anakku." Potong Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya. Kakashi langsung bungkam, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Dan dalam sisa perjalanan pun hanya diisi oleh keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, Sakura dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi itu mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya, setelah selesai berpakaian gadis manis itu melangkah menghampiri meja rias lalu duduk di sana.

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan karena matanya yang membengkak dan matanya yang kembali memerah di cermin itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tadi itu mimpi apa? Kenapa hanya mengingatnya saja kembali membuat perasaanku sakit seperti ini?" lirihnya entah pada siapa.

Melirik jam yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sakura mulai merias dirinya dengan bedak tipis terkesan natural karena gadis itu sangat tidak menyukai dandanan berlebihan.

Setelah merasa bedaknya telah menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak, gadis itu pun mulai menata rambut panjangnya dengan mengikatnya _a la _ekor kuda, lalu menyisir poninya menjutai ke arah kiri gadis itu mengambil sebuah jepitan sederhana berbentuk bunga sakura lalu memakaikan jepitan itu pada sisi kanan rambutnya.

Gadis musim semi itu berdiri dan kembali melangkah ke arah lemari yang terdapat sebuah kaca setinggi tinggi badannya, memerhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala gadis itu membenarkan _name tag-_nya yang sedikit miring lalu setelah tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilannya saat ini gadis itu tersenyum tipis pada bayangan di hadapannya.

"Hm, tersenyumlah yang lebar Sakura! Ootsutsuki Sakura seperti biasa yang ceria! Yosh!" Gumamnya pelan seraya berusaha tersenyum lebar walau bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang masih kacau itu.

Gadis bernama lengkap Ootsutsuki Sakura itu menyambar tas gendongnya lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya, Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah santai. Setelah sampai pada pijakkan anak tangga terakhir Sakura dapat mendengar suara seseorang tengah bercakap-cakap di ruang makannya.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu ruang makan, di sana Sakura melihat Ayahnya Ootsutsuki Toneri tengah menyuapi Hinata yang wajahnya telah merona karena mungkin ia malu. Lalu di samping Hinata terdapat Sang pamannya Hyuuga Neji tengah melahap sarapannya dengan senyuman tipis ketika melihat Hinata sesekali tangan Neji pun mengelus rambut panjang Hinata lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tulus ketika melihat semua itu, entah mengapa rasa hangat menguar dalam rongga dadanya ketika melihat banyak yang menyayangi Hinata dan entah mengapa Sakura juga sangat menyayangi Hinata lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih daripada ia menyayangi Ayahnya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sapa Sakura seraya menghampiri meja makan itu dan ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Senju Tobirama yang tengah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Pagi sayang," sahut Toneri seraya tersenyum pada putri sulungnya itu. Neji hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Sakura yang tengah duduk di depannya itu lembut.

"P-pagi, _Nee-san_." Sahut Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, pagi." Sahut Tobirama seraya sedikit tersenyum tipis pada Sakura dan tentu saja Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar pada Tobirama.

_'Ternyata paman Senju tidak dingin seperti pertama kali bertemu tadi malam.' _Ucap _Inner _Sakura.

Ya, Sakura pikir teman pamannya itu dingin karena dilihat dari wajahnya yang seram dan dingin membuat Sakura berpikir Tobirama adalah tipe pria yang err ... lupakan.

Dan mereka memakan sarapannya dengan suasana hangat karena kehadiran Sakura yang ceria tersebut memperhangat suasana meja makan itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seorang Senju Tobirama tak pernah lepas melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain pada waktu yang sama terlihat sebuah mobil limousin hitam mewah berhenti tepat di pelataran sebuah Mansion mewah dengan sebuah lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih terpampang jelas di tugu yang terletak di tengah-tengah halaman depan.

_Cklek_!

Ketiga pintu mobil itu terbuka serempak ketika mobil itu telah dihentikan. Uchiha Sasuke memandang Mansion di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Itachi dan Kakashi yang berada di depannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion tersebut diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan." Sambut para _maid _yang berjejer rapi. Sasuke hanya melirik mereka sekilas tanpa menjawab lalu pria berumur tiga puluh enam tahun itu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Mansion meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah melepas rindu dengan Isteri dan Anaknya itu.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi Mansion tersebut dengan ekspresi kosong. "Semuanya tak berubah." Gumamnya pelan ketika melihat keadaan Mansionnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di koridor yang terdapat sebuah foto besar keluarga di sana. Sedikit mengigit bibirnya Sasuke menundukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lirih ketika menyadari foto _itu _sudah tak terpajang lagi karena sudah diganti dengan foto keluarganya yang baru.

Di sana terdapat potret wajah Mikoto yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Fugaku, Itachi yang tengah menggendong anaknya dengan Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu ... potret dirinya yang tengah berdiri dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke sedikit menyentuh foto itu dan ia kembali mengingat bahwa foto itu diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu berlokasi di Amerika Serikat. Ya, Sasuke tak pernah menginjakan kakinya di Jepang lagi setelah kepergiannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

_Puk_!

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika ada sebuah tangan pucat yang menepuk bahunya lembut dari belakang, dengan perlahan Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berhelaian hitam klimis dengan seragam _Senior High School_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya kini kedua manik _onyx _serupa dengan miliknya itu tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan pemuda itu lembut lalu menatap wajah pemuda itu datar namun pancaran kasih sayang terlihat jelas di kedua manik _onyx_-nya. "Sai?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sai tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu Ayah? Aku merindukanmu ..."

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Hallo Minna-saaaaaaaaaaan :D /lambai-lambai tangan Sasu #dishannaro Saku/ Err ... maaf ya telat update padahal Sasa sendiri yang bilang kalo fict ini adalah fict kesayangan Sasa ToT Maaf dan terima kasih ... Sasa seneng ternyata masih banyak yang suka sama fanfic Sasa :) Ya ... walaupun yang ngga suka juga ada :3 Oke, semoga kalian menikmatinya ya!

* * *

A : Apakah nanti Hinata akan suka sama Sasuke? Dan apakah konfliknya akan terjadi di antara Sakura dan Hinata?

Q : _Masalah Hinata suka sama Sasuke nanti akan terjawab di chapter enam atau tujuh dan konfliknya bukan hanya antara Sakura dan Hinata loh ... kemungkinan semua tokoh akan masuk dalam konflik utama._

A : Apakah ada slight pair SasuHina?

Q : _TIDAK ADA! Garis keras :)_

A : Siapa anak Sasuke? Apa Sasuke sudah menikah? Ko bisa? Bukankah Sasuke cuma cinta sama mendiang Sakura?

Q : _Anak Sasuke akan dijelaskan di chapter depan, dan masalah kenapa Sasuke bisa punya anak sedangkan dia masih dirundung rasa penyesalannya pada mendiang Sakura juga nanti akan Sasa jelaskan._

A : Hinata anak Toneri juga 'kah?

Q : Iya_, Hinata anak Toneri._

A : Kapan Sakura ketemu sama Sasuke?

Q : _Mungkin chapter depan :)_

A : Beda berapa tahun umur Sasuke dan - Ootsutsuki Sakura?

Q : _Sakura umurnya 17 tahun sedangkan Sasuke udah 36 tahun. Pedofilan? Iya, Sasu bakal jadi pedofilan HAHA #Eh?._

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

neko-hime21 || hanazono yuri || Kazama Sakura || Mina Jasmine || mysaki || Mira Carnahan || ndrahmi || ucihalily || sami haruchi 2 || Fuji Seijuro || azizaanr || madeh18 || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || kimmy ranaomi || helsidwiyana6 || mira cahya 1 || Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix || Mulberry Redblack || suket alang alang || cherryana24 || louin990 || shinta malfoy || Miyuyuchan || aka-chan || mii-chanchan2 || Rei Hanna || nadira cherry || YOG || VeeQueenAir || mio || me || Luca Marvell || leedidah || Manda Vvidenarint || Khidy || dya lidya 965 || Hayashi Hana-chan || ichachan21 || Anisha Ryuzaki || HazeKeiko || Hydra Hillaeira || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || Chrisanne Sakura || AkasunaVanny || mantika mochi || fdestyalove || furiikuhime || Eysha CherryBlossom || nhakhina sagitaria || eci nindy || zeedezly clalucindtha || miko88 || Ynohseh || Kiki RyuEunTeuk || ami || kim la so || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || nurul || growl || Haruka Smile || Uchiha Riri || wulandari || cherryl sasa || CANDY || PinkLalaBlue || Re UchiHaru Chan || megan091 || kana || taca haruno || JJ cassie || HHSKTS || imahkakoeni || blusweetpink || Anka-Chan || zzz || haruchan || haruciha || Leina Beivhirsio || blackcurrent626 || Glennn || Hatake Ridafi || Harukichi Rini || ekomi-chan || Lyra || Philaniachen || laily || GaemCould347 || Little pinkychicken || Guest || Favers || Followers || Silent Readers! Hey kapan kalian akan menunjukan diri? /Ngelirik tajam pake kacamata tembus pandang/ xD Haha oke semoga udah tersebut semua ya? Dan maaf jika ada nama yang Sasa salah tulis :)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 5

.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Di sebuah trotoar jalan terlihat dua orang gadis berseragam serupa dengan helaian berbeda tengah berjalan bersisian dalam hening. Gadis musim semi terlihat tengah termenung dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram tali tas gendong yang tersampir di kedua bahunya, sedangkan gadis musim dingin di sampingnya itu hanya menatap wajah sang Kakak dengan wajah polos dan heran.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_nee _apa _Nee-san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir seraya menyentuh _blazer _seragam Sakura.

Sakura menatap adiknya kosong lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak apa Hinata, ada apa?" Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis lalu tanpa komando gadis bermanik mutiara itu menggandeng tangan Sakura manja.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang _Nee-san_ sembunyikan dariku," ucap Hinata pelan.

Kini kedua gadis Ootsutsuki itu tengah berjalan menuju sekolah mereka setelah mereka turun dari bus di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Ya, Sakura dan Hinata memilih menggunakan transportasi umum untuk ke sekolah mereka daripada harus di antar memakai mobil pribadi karena mereka pikir untuk apa ada alat transportasi umum jika tidak kita tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik? Sungguh pemikiran yang bijak bukan?

Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hinata lalu mengelus helaian biru gelap milik adiknya itu singkat. "Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu Hinata, ayo kita harus bergegas! Lihat pintu gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." Ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk gerbang Sekolah mereka yang sudah di depan mata dan setelah itu Sakura menyeringai licik lalu—

"YANG KALAH BERLARI DIA ADALAH TOMAT BUSUK!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah bengong.

"Eh? _M-matte Nee-san_!" ujar Hinata seraya menggapai udara, mendengus sejenak maka dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mulai berlari menyusul Sakura di depan sana, dan di sisa perjalanan menuju Sekolah mereka diisi oleh aksi kejar-kajaran antara kedua gadis Ootsutsuki itu.

_._

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu _Nee-san_! Lihat kita jadi dihukum!" gerutu Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas itu hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. "Ya, maafkan aku Hinata, tapi sungguh ini sangat pegal! Aaa aku lapar Hinata!" rengek Sakura ketika merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat pegal, ditambah dengan perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi ini semua, 'kan gara-gara kita tadi pagi berlari di k-koridor Sekolah." Jawab Hinata pasrah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika si _mayat-brengsek-tak-tahu-ekspresi _itu tak melaporkan kita pada si _sexy _bermuka ular! Ah! Sial!" teriak Sakura geram.

_BRAK_!

"JANGAN BERISIK NONA OOTSUTSUKI ATAU SAYA AKAN MENAMBAH HUKUMANMU?" teriak guru yang Sakura panggil si _sexy _bermuka ular itu dari dalam ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan Sakura dan Hinata saat ini. Ya, ia adalah Orochimaru guru BP di Sekolahnya.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatapan dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. "_HA'I GOMENASAI SENSEI_!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Ya, setelah mereka berlari tadi pagi mereka langsung terkena hukuman oleh guru BP karena telah melakukan pelanggaran aturan Sekolah yaitu belari di koridor Sekolah, tapi jika saja seorang pemuda tampan bermanik _onyx _dengan helaian rambut hitam klimis tak lupa senyuman mengerikan yang selalu ia tampilkan itu tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada guru BP mungkin Sakura dan Hinata akan aman-aman saja, tidak seperti sekarang. Lihatlah Sakura dan Hinata kini tengah bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat ke atas dan jika kalian ingin tahu ... mereka dalam posisi itu sudah lebih dari waktu 3 jam dan tentu saja membuat kedua gadis itu pegal dan lapar.

_Kruyuuuuk_!

Muka Sakura langsung memerah padam. "A-aku lapar Hinata ..." lirihnya pelan seraya menahan malu.

Hinata tersenyum geli lalu mulai meronggoh kantung _blazer _yang terletak di dadanya itu dengan mulutny.

"Hm, _Nee-han _ihni mahanlah! (_Hm, Nee-san ini makanlah_!)" ujar Hinata dengan mulut tersumpal coklat batangan.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ha? Coklat? Waa aku makan ya Hinata! _Ittadakimasu_!" Sakura mulai memakan coklat batangan yang berada di bibir Hinata dan Hinata pun mulai memakannya dengan pelan tentu saja mereka memakannya tanpa menggunakan tangan. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura melepaskan sisa coklat batangan itu dan membiarkan Hinata menelan sisanya.

"Haah, setidaknya coklat itu sedikit membuat rasa laparku berkurang. Terima kasih, Hinata!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata yang tengah sibuk menelan sisa coklat itu pun mengangguk antusias. "Ya, sama-sama _N-Nee-san_!"

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Suara beberapa langkah kaki membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh dan setelah itu kedua mata mereka langsung terbelalak lebar melihat Sai tengah berdiri angkuh dengan antek-anteknya di depan mereka.

"Ha! Lihat itu kawan! Dua gadis jelek dengan noda coklat di bibir mereka sedang dihukum dan pose waw! Mau mencoba menggoda kami eh?" ujar pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Oh Hinata lihatlah dadamu yang kaubusungkan itu ... bolehkah aku menyentuhnya? Hahaha!" sahut pemuda berambut perak klimis pada Hinata seraya kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat meremas udara kosong seakan udara kosong itu adalah dada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ketakutan dengan kedua manik mutiaranya yang berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sakura kini tengah menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tutup mulut kotor kalian itu, brengsek!" geram Sakura penuh amarah.

Pemuda ber-_name tag_ Inazuka Kiba dan Kizuki Sakon itu terlihat menampilkan senyum mengejek. Sedangkan pemuda bermanik _onyx _di depan mereka itu mulai berjongkok tepat di samping Hinata. "Heh _pinky_, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku melakukan ini?"

_Gyuuut_!

"Akh!"

"BRENGSEK KAU SAI! LEPASKAN HINATA!" bentak Sakura ketika melihat salah satu tangan Sai itu tengah bertengger manis di dada Hinata seraya meremasnya pelan. Sungguh jika saja Sakura tidak dihukum dengan kedua tangan yang tak boleh bergerak sedikitpun itu pasti dengan senang hati Sakura akan mematahkan tangan Sai yang telah lancang itu.

Untungnya sang guru BP kini tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah yang berada tepat di dalam ruangan pribadinya itu sehingga ia tak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sai tersenyum tanpa arti lalu mengecup pipi Hinata lembut seraya menatap Sakura tajam. "Sepertinya aku sudah cukup puas melihat wajah jelekmu itu, _Pinky_! Dan Hinata ... maaf ya." Ujar Sai seraya menatap Hinata yang tengah _shock _itu dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah itu Sai dan kedua kawannya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum tak beraturan dan Sakura yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Hinata, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata langsung merona ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sai padanya tadi. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_." Sahut Hinata sedikit gugup.

_'Uchiha Sai setelah ini ... kau akan mati!' Inner _Sakura berteriak seraya menyeringai keji. Hinata yang melihat Sakura tengah menundukan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya tak terlihat itu pun langsung bergidig ngeri ketika merasakan aura membunuh di sekitarnya, ditambah dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpeta di sudut bibir sang Kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!"

Hinata dan Ino terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang tengah _badmood _itu entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya menggumamkan kata menyebalkan dalam waktu beberapa menit. Suasana kantin Sekolah ini terlihat sangat ramai, ya walaupun ini adalah istirahat kedua tapi tetap saja kantin Sekolah tak pernah lenggang.

"S-sudahlah _Nee-san_, lagipula bukankah Sai memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu? Aku saja sudah menganggap kejahilan Sai pada kita itu makanan sehari-hariku." Ujar Hinata seraya mengelus bahu Sakura guna untuk memedamkan rasa kesal Kakaknya itu, sesekali Hinata nampak memakan makanannya.

Sakura menghela napas bosan. "Hn, dia sangat menyebalkan! Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan apakah seluruh anggota klan Uchiha terhormat itu sama menyebalkannya seperti si _brengsek-tak-tahu-ekspresi_ itu?" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan beringas Sakura memasukan makanannya satu sendok penuh.

"Hahah! Dengarkan aku ya _forehead_! Tidak semua keluarga Uchiha seperti Sai ko, kau tahu? Katanya sih Ayah Sai itu pria dingin jadi aku yakin Ayah Sai tak menyebalkan, lalu pamannya Sai yang bernama Uchiha Itachi juga baik dan ramah. Tak semua keluarga Uchiha menyebalkan, kau mengerti Sakura?"

_Glup_!

Sakura meminum air meneralnya sejenak lalu menatap Ino, "Hn, aku tak yakin itu _pig_!"

Ino hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu gadis _barbie _itu kembali memakan makanannya.

_Tak_!

Hinata dan Sakura dengan serempak meletakan sendok di atas piring kosong milik pemilik kantin Sekolah itu. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendu, "_N-Nee-san_, tugas yang Kurenai-_sensei _berikan—"

"Tak apa Hinata. Kau pulang duluan saja nanti, aku akan mengerjakan semuanya, kau jangan takut mengerti?" ujar Sakura seraya mengelus kepala Adiknya itu lembut dan Hinata pun mengangguk antusias.

"_Arigatou_!"

Ya, setelah insiden hukuman tadi pagi Sakura dan Hinata kembali mendapatkan hukuman dari Kurenai Yuuhi sang guru ter-_killer _di Sekolahnya karena mereka tak mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai. Hukumannya yaitu menyalin ringkasan materi dari Bab-1 hingga Bab-5 pelajaran Biologi setelah sepulang Sekolah nanti, tapi Hinata yang memiliki jadwal melukis tak dapat menjalankan hukuman itu dan sebagai Kakak yang baik akhirnya Sakura dengan suka rela membantu tugas Hinata.

Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi kedua Kakak beradik itu dalam diam hanya mampu tersenyum tulus.

_'Semoga Sakura dan Hinata akan tetap seperti ini sampai kapanpun.' _Batin Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Seorang pria berhelaian _raven _itu terlihat duduk di sebuah gazebo dengan pandangan kosong menatap kolam ikan di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha milik keluarganya itu.

_'Haah tak ada yang berubah dengan rumah ini.' _Batin pria itu seraya menghela napas lelah.

_Bruk_!

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran gazebo, lalu kedua manik _onyx_-nya melirik sang Kakak dari ekor matanya.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya datar.

Itachi menghela napas pelan lalu mengusap bahu Adiknya itu pelan, "Sasuke, berhubung hari ini kau belum bekerja bagaimana jika kau mengunjungi _dia_? Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

_Deg_!

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan kosong. "Haruskah?"

Itachi tersenyum perih melihat kekosongan manik sekelam malam Adiknya itu. "Ya, kau harus!" ujar Itachi seraya _berusaha _tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke kembali menatap kolam ikan di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku akan mengunjunginya sekarang." Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah terkekeh getir.

"Kau harus kuat Sasuke, demi Sai." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit senja begitu terlihat sangat indah dengan berpuluh burung-burung yang terbang bebas kesana kemari dengan antusias untuk mengiringi terbenamnya sang raja mentari.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepinggang tengah berjalan santai di trotoar jalan dengan sebuket bunga melati di tangannya.

"Hm, sudah jam lima sore. Sebaiknya aku bergegas." Gumam gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ootsutsuki Sakura itu seraya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju pemakaman yang sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya Sakura tak langsung pulang karena ia ingin mengunjungi makam Ibunya dulu.

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Sakura kini telah memasuki area pemakaman. Gadis musim semi tersebut sedikit membenarkan tas ranselnya yang melorot dari sebelah bahunya.

Selama berjalan menuju sebuah pusara seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya tanpa sadar Sakura termenung dengan pikirannya.

_Haah _...

Menghela napas berat, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu entah mengapa merasa sedikit aneh dengan kehidupannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ya, jujur saja sudah seminggu terakhir ini Sakura selalu memimpikan hal-hal yang begitu terasa nyata, namun masih semu. Mimpi itu selalu sama dan entah bagaimana awalnya setiap Sakura memipikan mimpi aneh tersebut, Sakura selalu mendapati kenyataan aneh bahwa ia terbangun dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sakura juga merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih ketika setiap pagi ia bercermin dengan kedua mata yang memerah di kamar mandinya. Bahkan tanpa Sakura sadari ia kembali mengalirkan air matanya setiap pagi di kamar mandi dan tentu saja Sakura merasakan rasa sakit penuh luka entah karena apa.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit senja. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Tuhan? Apakah ini karena aku merindukan Ibu?" gumamnya lirih.

_Grep!_

"Eh?!" Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang tangan kekar memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hallo, jelek!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang dan Sakura langsung menghela napas kasar ketika tahu siapa seseorang yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau kau akan ku—"

_Chup_!

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya ketika pemuda bermanik _onyx _itu mengecup pipinya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. "Aku sudah menciumu jadi kau tak perlu repot untuk menciumku." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman anehnya.

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Berani-beraninya kau menciumku Sai—" ujarnya lembut, Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa arti ketika melihat teman sekelasnya itu tersenyum manis. Sakura dengan perlahan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "—rasakan ini _SHANNARO_!"

_Greep_!

"Argh! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Sakura menjerit ketika dengan reflek Sai menangkap tangan Sakura dan memelintirnya ke belakang tubuh Sakura.

Sai hanya diam tanpa melepaskan Sakura seraya menatap gadis musim semi itu dari belakang dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tak akan bisa memukulku jelek, kau hanya gadis lemah." Bisik Sai dengan nada mengejek tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas jengah. "Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau tak mencari masalah dengaku? Tidak cukupkah tingkah brengsekmu tadi pagi di Sekolah, hah?! Aku harus bergegas mengunjungi makam Ibuku." Ujar Sakura dengan nada lelah.

Sai sedikit membelalakan matanya dan dengan reflek pemuda tampan itu melepaskan Sakura. "Maaf aku tak tahu." Ujar Sai seraya menatap Sakura yang tengah membenarkan seragam Sekolahnya yang kusut itu dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Sakura merapihkan buket bunganya sejenak lalu menatap rivalnya di Sekolah itu dengan tatapan datar. "Hn, kau sedang apa di tempat pemakaman seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

Sai melunturkan senyum palsunya dan menatap Sakura datar. "Hn, bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin, lalu setelah itu Sai pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Dasar aneh." Gumamnya pelan. Tanpa ingin ambil pusing Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhadang oleh rival di Sekolahnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika melihat batu pusara Ibunya yang terlihat sepuluh meter di depan matanya. Dalam sisa langkahnya Sakura kembali termenung, Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa mendiang Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat hebat. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan itu, tapi Sakura percaya bahwa Ibunya memang wanita hebat.

Jujur saja Sakura sedikit kecewa karena Ayahnya tak pernah menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Ibunya dulu. Ketika ia bertanya Toneri selalu berkata bahwa _'Belum saatnya kau tahu' _ya, hanya empat katalah yang Sakura dapatkan. Padahal ia sangat penasaran bagaimana kehidupan Ibunya dulu, bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya bertemu dulu, bagaimana kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibunya dulu, dan masih banyak hal tentang Ibunya yang ingin Sakura ketahui. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan ketika hal yang sama Sakura dapatkan dari jawaban Kimimaro sang Kakek tercintanya ketika ia bertanya perihal Ibunya.

_'Belum saatnya Saki tahu, tapi Kakek janji jika sudah saatnya Ayahmu sendirilah yang akan menceritakan semuanya padamu ...'_

Tanpa Sakura sadari langkahnya terhenti tepat lima meter dari pusara Ibunya. Sakura yang masih terlarut dalam pikirannya tak sadar bahwa sepasang manik _onyx _dari seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pusara Ibunya itu sedang menatap kedua manik _emerald_-nya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Pluk_!

Sebuah bunga kemboja putih terjatuh tepat di atas kepala Sakura dan secara spontan membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Sakura mengambil bunga kemboja itu dari atas kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pusara Ibunya.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri tepat di depan pusara Ibunya. Mata _emerald_-nya kini tengah menatap sebuah _frame _foto Ibunya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku datang lagi Ibu. Maaf jika Sakura selalu datang sore hari seperti ini, Sakura harap Ibu tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Sakura." Gumamnya lirih.

"..."

_Wushhhhhhhhh_!

Angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya tak Sakura hiraukan. Helaian rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah itu bergerak sesuai terpaan angin dan sekali lagi Sakura tak memedulikan hal itu. Kini tatapan sendunya terus memandang foto seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya di depan sana.

_Deg_!

Sakura mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih itu dengan erat. Sakura menatap foto Ibunya itu dengan linangan air mata, "Kenapa aku selalu merasakan detakan perih ini ketika melihatmu Ibu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ... apakah semua ini adalah perasaanmu? Apakah hidupmu dulu begitu menderita Ibu? Katakan padaku! Kenapa setiap aku menyebutkan sederet namamu aku selalu merasakan denyutan perih ini? Katakan padaku! _Hikss_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura jatuh bersimpuh seraya mengisak lirih.

"..." Hanya sapuan angin sepoi-sepoilah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya selain terpaan angin senja yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sakura mulai mengusap permukaan tanah pusara milik Ibunya itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hidup dikelilingi oleh kebahagiaan, ada Papa, Kakek, Hinata dan teman-teman yang menyayangiku. Semuanya terasa hangat dan membahagiakan. Tapi, mengapa aku merasakan perasaan perih ketika menatap wajahmu Ibu? Walau hanya sebuah foto, mengapa aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran penderitaan di kedua manik matamu itu? Kenapa—_hikss_!" Isak Sakura seraya mencengkeram buket bunganya. Selama beberapa menit ditemani terpaan angin Sakura terus menangis entah karena apa, setelah merasa cukup tenang Sakura pun mulai menghapus air matanya dan beranjak berdiri tegak di depan pusara Ibunya.

Menatap _frame _foto Ibunya sejenak, Sakura mulai menutup kedua bola matanya dan mulai memanjatkan do'a untuk kedamaian Ibunya di alam sana.

_'Ya Tuhan ... aku memang bukan hamba yang sempurna. Aku hanyalah hamba yang tak luput dari dosa, di sini di depan makam Ibuku yang tak pernah aku temui, aku sebagai seorang Puteri dari seorang Ibu yang telah tiada memanjatkan do'aku padamu. Aku mohon jagalah Ibu agar tetap berada di tempat terbaik di sisimu ... Amin._

_Ibu ... Sakura harap Ibu bahagia di alam sana. Kita memang tak pernah berjumpa, tapi percayalah Sakura sungguh sangat merindukan Ibu ... Sakura sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu, Sakura ingin merasakan bagaimana lembutnya belaian tanganmu ... bisakah? _

_Datanglah dalam mimpiku! Ceritakanlah padaku segala sesuatu tentangmu Ibu, Papa tak pernah memberitahuku bagaimana kehidupanmu dulu, tapi bagaimanapun kehidupan Ibu di masa lampau Sakura harap itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang tak menyakitkan. Aku mencintaimu Ibu ...'_

Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan perlahan senyuman tulus pun terbit dari kedua belah bibirnya. Sakura pun mencium buket bunganya sejenak lalu ketika Sakura hendak menyimpan buket bunga tersebut tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti di udara kosong ketika melihat rangkaian bunga tulip telah tersimpan dengan apik di depan pusara Ibunya.

_Tap_!

Dengan pelan Sakura menyentuh rangkaian indah bunga tulip itu. "Bunga tulip? Dari siapa ini? Aku yakin ini bukan dari Papa karena Papa selalu membawakan bunga rose untuk Ibu, ini juga pasti bukan dari Kakek karena Kakek selalu memberikan bunga sakura untuk Ibu dan ini juga pasti bukan dari Hinata karena Hinata hanya akan memberikan bunga lavender untuk Ibu. Lantas ini dari siapa?" tanya Sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum tulus seraya mencium rangkaian bunga tulip itu lembut. "Siapapun yang memberikan bunga ini semoga dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Gumam Sakura seraya meletakan buket bunga melatinya tepat di samping bunga tulip tersebut.

"Sudah jam enam petang, Ibu Sakura pamit pulang dulu ya? Selamat malam Ibu." Ujar Sakura seraya mengusap foto Ibunya lembut. Setelah ber-_ojigi _singkat, Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan senyuman indah yang terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Aston Martin Vanquish_ hitam _metalic _terparkir sempurna di pelataran sebuah pemakaman. Setelah beberapa menit mesin mobil tersebut dimatikan tak lama kemudian pintu depan mobil terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh enam tahunan dengan sebuah kemeja hitam bagian tangannya di gulung hingga siku dipadu dengan celana kain hitam, wajah pria berhelaian _raven _itu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu pria itu hanya berdiri kaku di samping mobilnya, ia terlihat masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area pemakaman, namun melihat waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore maka pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai memasuki area pemakaman. Hanya satu makam yang hendak ia hampiri. Ya, makam yang sangat ia kenal.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

_Wushhhhh!_

Kini Sasuke telah berdiri tepat di depan pusara yang begitu ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Entah bagaimana awalnya kini angin telah berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam kaku menatap kosong pada pusara di depannya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar Sasuke dengan perlahan berjongkok dan menyentuh pusara itu dengan tangannya yang sedikit kaku. Sudah tujuh belas tahun lamanya Sasuke tak pernah melihat_ dia _lagi. Gadis itu, gadis yang berada dalam _frame _sebuah pusara di depannya adalah _Haruno Sakura_ gadis yang sudah lama meninggalkannya dalam rasa kelam.

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatap pusara di depannya dengan tatapan pilu, mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sasuke kembali merasakan denyutan perih di sisi terdalam hatinya. Luka menganga yang selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir berusaha ia tata kembali kini kembali retak dan kembali berlubang semakin menganga lebar. Tak kuasa menahan perasaannya pada akhirnya pria Uchiha berharga diri tinggi itu mulai kembali mengeluarkan _liquid _bening dari kedua mata sekelam malamnya.

"Sakura ..." gumamnya parau.

Sungguh entah apa yang Sakura lakukan selama dua bulan padanya di masa lampau sehingga membuat ia menderita dalam belasan tahun terakhir ini. Apa seperti ini penderitaan yang Sakura alami dulu? Beginikah rasa sakitnya? Sasuke tak mampu lagi menerka bagaimana penderitaan Sakura dalam belasan terakhir hidupnya karena ia yakin penderitaan Sakura jauh lebih pahit dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang ia rasakan ketika Sakura pergi meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan ... _dirinya_.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tujuh belas tahun ia menahan perasaannya, pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali meraung akan rasa kehilangan dan kerinduan yang kian lama kian menyeruak menghabisi hatinya.

"Aku ..." kembali Sasuke bergumam lirih seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna untuk menahan isak tangisnya, "aku kembali Sakura ... bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Aku ... sangat merindukanmu," lirihnya pilu.

_Tes, tes, tess..._

Air mata itu terus menerus mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sasuke menatap foto sang Kekasih di depannya itu dengan perasaan kebas. Entah mengapa Sasuke yang selama tujuh belas terakhir ini mati rasa kembali merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit ketika melihat pusara sang Kekasih di depannya. Ya, rasa sakit di hatinya yang bahkan telah lama hancur.

Sesungguhnya selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir Sasuke tak pernah merelakan Sakura. Selama itu ia hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya, menutup kedua telinganya, menutup mata hatinya dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa gadis musim seminya telah tiada. Ya, Sasuke selama belasan tahun terakhir menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia pergi ke luar Negeri pun karena untuk kembali pada Sakura yang tengah menunggunya di Jepang ketika ia sukses nanti, lalu pada saat ia kembali maka ia akan mengikat Sakura dalam ikatan tali pernikahan dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anaknya kelak.

Tapi setelah ia kembali menginjakan kaki di Negara kelahirannya ini seakan dicambuk oleh kenyataan pahit bahwa sesuatu yang selama ini ia abaikan adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa ... gadis itu telah tiada. Mencengkeram dada kirinya keras Sasuke dengan wajah putus asa mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit senja dengan tatapan hancur.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini, Tuhan? Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku berusaha menata perasaanku, tapi semuanya hanya sia-sia. Satu yang kuinginkan ... kembalikan ia padaku Tuhan. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan ..." gumamnya lemah. Penglihatannya kembali berkabut cairan bening di pelupuk matanya dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam air mata itu kembali mengalir di kedua pipi pria _raven _tersebut.

Menghela napasnya sesak, dengan perlahan Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan beranjak berdiri. Berdiri tegak di depan pusara sang terkasih dengan tatapan penuh akan luka Sasuke menatap foto Sakura sejenak lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya dalam diam.

_'Jika aku diizinkan sekali lagi, jika aku bisa bertemu dirimu sekali lagi di dalam kenangan masa laluku, di dalam rasa sakit itu ... hanya satu yang akan aku katakan ... aku mencintaimu._

_Tak peduli kau ada di mana sekarang yang kuyakini kau adalah takdirku Sakura, kaulah satu-satunya yang kucintai ... kau adalah segalanya bagiku walau maut telah memisahkan kita itu tak berarti apapun karena kau tetaplah takdirku. Tanpamu semuanya tak berarti apa-apa, termasuk hidupku. Hidupku tanpamu tak berarti apa-apa Sakura, kau telah membawa jiwaku pergi bersamamu._

_Aku hanya mampu memanggilmu dalam anganku, berdiam diri ketika kau tak mendengar suara lirihku yang memanggil sederet namamu._

_Kebahagiaanku telah punah karena kau telah membawa seluruh rasa kebahagiaanku bersamamu Sakura ... kau adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki rasa cintaku selamanya. Hanya kau satu-satunya._

_Semustahil apapun itu datanglah ke sisiku jika kau mencitaiku Sakura, datanglah padaku dan menetaplah di sisiku selamanya. air mataku ini mengalir memanggilmu, menginginkanmu kembali. Bisakah? Hanya satu yang kuinginkan ... kembalilah padaku Sakura ..._

_Tiga puluh tujuh juta lima ratus delapan puluh ribu delapan ratus detik, delapan juta sembilan ratus lima puluh sembilan ribu enam ratus delapan puluh menit, seratus empat puluh sembilan ribu tiga ratus dua puluh delapan jam, enam ribu dua ratus dua puluh hari, delapan ratus enam belas minggu, dua ratus empat bulan, enam puluh delapan musim dan tujuh belas tahun lamanya telah kulalui hidup tanpamu di sisiku. Rasanya sangat hambar dan kosong tanpa sebuah senyum manismu yang mengisi hari-hariku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu, tanpa tawa bahagiamu yang menerangi curamnya hari-hariku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu, tanpa pancaran cahaya emerald milikmu yang menerangi kegelapanku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu. Aku merindukan segala sesuatu tentangmu Sakura ... sangat rindu._

_Seberapa lamapun kau pergi, seberapa banyak pun dunia telah berubah, tetap ingatlah bahwa rasa cintaku tak pernah berubah padamu Sakura. Hanya kau, hanya kaulah yang berada di hati dan pikiranku selamanya. Hanya satu cinta yang kumiliki dan satu cinta itu telah kaubawa bersama kepergianmu, lantas apa artinya kehidupanku saat ini?_

_Aku percaya takdir, takdir ... bawalah ia kembali padaku ... aku memanggilmu takdirku kembalilah ke sisiku.'_

_Tes, tes, tess!_

Air mata itu kembali mengalir di kedua bola mata Sasuke yang tertutup rapat dan lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut perih ketika ia selesai mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya itu. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai membuka kedua matanya dan—_DEG_!

_Wushhhhh_!

Angin kencang berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam kaku dengan kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Seketika itu pula waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sesak! Paru-parunya seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya, seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya kaku seakan lumpuh total tak dapat ia gerakan, darahnya beku seakan berhenti berdesir.

Dunianya menghitam ketika ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kini tengah berdiri lima meter di depannya.

"Sakura ..." lirihnya dengan nada suara penuh kegetiran

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Hati dan jantungnya berdenyut perih seakan ribuan jarum menancap dengan sempurna di sana ketika ia menyadari betapa kejamnya Tuhan yang telah memberikan harapan semu seperti ini.

_Delusi_.

Ya, Sasuke yakin seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu pasti hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Seseorang yang telah mati bukankah tak mungkin hidup kembali? Walaupun rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin itu terjadi, tapi tetap pikiran rasional menyadarkannya bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi. Maka tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua _emerald _yang tengah menatapnya kosong itu, Sasuke meletakan rangkaian bunga tulip lambang kesetiaan itu di pusara sang terkasih.

Menghela napasnya perih Sasuke kembali menatap mata _emerald _gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan nanar, kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kepedihan. Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pusara Kekasihnya dan seorang gadis belia yang masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Lihatlah, begitu rindunya akan dirimu aku bahkan membayangkan sosokmu berdiri di depan mataku. Aku merindukanmu Sakura ...'_

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Untuk chapter ini Sasa ngga tahu harus bilang apa. Sasa tahu pasti chapter ini plotnya rush banget ya? Feel ga dapet? Maaf jika mengecewakan. Oke jujur Saja sekarang ini Sasa itu lagi sakit T.T Udah seminggu lebih Sasa ketulangan. Yup! Tulang ikan yang Sasa kemakan kini tengah tersangkut di tenggorokan Sasa, rasanya sakit sekali minna :3 Ada yang tahu gimana cara nyembuhinnya ngga?

Fiks lupakan, wah banyak sekali yang takut ada SasuHina ya? Tenang aja insyaAllah SasuHinanya kagak bakal ada :) Oh iya Karin di sini umurnya 36 tahun. Kenapa dia belum nikah? Jawabannya Karin masih mau berkarir ^^

Segitu aja dulu. Sankyu^^

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

**Special Thanks To : **

isa alby || Mira Carnahan || sakura uchiha stivani || leedidah || Manda Vvidenarint || Rei Hanna || furiikuhime || hanazono yuri || Anisha Ryuzaki || mira cahya 1 || Haruli || mantika mochi || kim la so || Fuji Seijuro || azizaanr || Mina Jasmine || Nurul can || Haruka smile || suket alang alang || Kasuga Fugu Y || NadiaAo-Chan || helsidwiyana6 || lestari clalucntamereka || sami haruci 2 || eci nindy || ucihalily || Me || nay || fdestya love || kimmy ranaomi || YOG || louin990 || juju || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || zeedezly clalucindtha || Hayasi Hana-chan || Re UchiHaru Chan || blackcurrent626 || Teme-Kyun99 || alexandrakeith77 || IisVadelova || kana || orang ke tiga/BANYAK NYAMUK || Luca Marvell || Sasu-chan || ami || neko-hime21 || Henilusiana39 || FiaaATiasrizqi || megan091 || Uchiha Riri || pipochan || Tsurugi De Lalouch || cherryl sasa || CANDY || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || mii-chanchan2 || Matahari || GaemCould347 || HHSKTS || imahkakoeni || shindymajid || Vhia || Chanaire || Endo-sss || Fifi || Harukichi Rini || keybaekyixing || Don't You R || if || haru-chan || hasna r salsabila 1 || Queenshila || Leina Beivhirsio || Bilqis980 || Kawazoe Miharu || Guest || Favers || Followers || Silent Readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 6

.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus ke setiap penjuru bagian bumi yang telah di singgahi hitam pekatnya malam. Matahari tenggelam pada perpaduannya, Sang dewi rembulan kini telah menampakkan cahayanya dengan ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di sisiannya.

Sebuah motor _sport _putih yang dikendarai dengan kecepatan sedikit di atas rata-rata oleh pemiliknya itu mulai melaju pelan ketika gerbang mansion kediamannya telah terlihat di depan mata. Gerbang hitam menjulang tinggi itu mulai terbuka otomatis, dan tanpa menunggu lama si pengendara motor langsung memasuki pelataran mansion dengan tugu bergambar kipas merah-putih di pekarangan.

Memasuki garasi, setelah memastikan motornya terparkir dengan benar, pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion.

Uchiha Sai, pemuda itu berdecih pelan ketika melihat mobil orang yang sangat membenci dirinya terparkir di samping mobil Sang ayah.

"Mereka sudah pulang, ya?" gumam Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Sai telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Menghela napas sejenak, Sai mulai memutar kenop pintu itu dan membukanya pelan.

_Cklek_!

"_Tadai_—"

"Sudah kukatakan! Kalian tidak perlu repot mengurus putraku."

"SASUKE!"

"Cukup! Aku hanya menitipkan Sai untuk sementara waktu hingga dia lulus sekolah, Ibu! Tidak bisakah Ibu bersikap layaknya seorang nenek pada cucunya? Sai itu putra kandungku."

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun Ibu tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu pada anak itu. Dengar Sasuke ... dia hanya anak har—"

"CUKUP!"

"Ayah?!"

Ruangan langsung hening seketika Sai menampakkan dirinya dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Sasuke menatap putranya nanar, sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya memandang Sai datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sai? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri putra tunggalnya.

Sai memasang senyum palsunya seperti biasa. "Ya, aku baru saja pulang les melukis." Sahutnya polos seolah dirinya tak pernah melihat pertengkaran antara Ayah dan kedua kakek-neneknya.

"Hn, urusi putramu itu Sasuke. Kau tahu? Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam dua bulan Konan dipanggil ke sekolah hanya karena tingkah tak tahu aturan putramu itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Fugaku dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Mikoto di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lelah, lalu menatap wajah Sai sendu. "Maafkan Ayah, Sai." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sai menatap ayahnya itu lembut. "Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu."

"Hn."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke-4 ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Sai menoleh dan menatap Sasuke datar, "Besok pada jam istirahat terakhir, Ayah tidak lupa akan datang ke sekolahku 'kan?"

Sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Tentu, Ayah akan datang."

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih, Ayah." Dan Sai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas.

Sasuke menatap punggung putranya yang hilang di ujung tangga rumah itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kenapa akibat dari kesalahanku harus diterima oleh putraku? Mengapa bukan padaku, Tuhan?" lirih Sasuke sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Pernahkah aku punya hal terbaik pada hari Senin? Coba kuingat.

Pertama, aku harus datang sekolah pagi sekali karena jam pertama pelajaran di kelas adalah pelajaran Mr. Yakushi Kabuto, guru Sastra Inggrisku yang paling beruban dan paling menyebalkan di sentereo sekolah. Dia selalu hadir di kelas lima belas menit sebelum pelajarannya dimulai. Benar-benar konyol!

Kedua, ini adalah hari Senin pada minggu kedua dalam bulan ini aku harus membersihkan kamar mandi sebelum pulang sekolah. Berkat keberengsekan Sai yang tiada habisnya─menyembunyikan buku PR-ku yang sialnya itu buku PR pelajaran Mr. Yakushi─selama sebulan setiap hari senin aku harus menyikat seluruh lantai kamar mandi dan wc-nya yang bau dengan sikat yang bulu-bulunya sudah rontok.

Ketiga, ini hari di mana aku mengambil daftar mata pelajaran yang sama dengan Sai. Itu artinya aku pasti bertemu dengan Uchiha Sai selama enam jam ke depan. Ah tidak, bukan enam jam, tapi tiga jam. Ya, mengingat hari ini ada pertemuan orangtua di sekolah. Jadi sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal.

Yang terakhir dan berharap ini benar-benar yang terakhir, aku harus menggantikan posisi Hinata membersihkan perpustakaan mengingat adik manisku itu kini sedang melakukan lomba melukis di luar kota.

S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A!

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada papa, paman Neji, kakek dan paman Tobirama yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan.

"Pagi, sayang. Ayo duduklah dan sarapan!" ucap papa seraya memberikanku nasi goreng ekstra keju. Aku menatapnya dengan malas, lalu memakannya pelan.

Kakek menurunkan koran paginya dan langsung menatapku heran, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Kuhembuskan napas pelan, "Kapan Hinata pulang?"

Kulihat paman Neji tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambutku lalu ia kembali meminum teh hijaunya. "Kau selalu murung jika tidak ada Hinata di dekatmu, eh? Hinata baru saja pergi subuh tadi, mungkin ia akan pulang sore." Aku tahu pasti paman tercintaku ini sedang menggodaku saat ini.

"Hari ini, Papa bisa ke sekolahku 'kan?" tanyaku mengabaikan ucapan paman Neji.

Kulihat papa menatapku menyesal. Oh tidak, aku benci dengan tatapan itu. "Maaf, hari ini Papa ada pasien, sayang."

Ya, aku sudah tahu papa akan mengatakan itu. Kualihkan tatapanku pada kakek, dan yang kudapat adalah tatapan serupa darinya. "Hari ini Kakek ada kunjungan ke desa Suna,"

Kuhembuskan napas pelan, lalu kualihkan tatapanku pada paman Neji dan dia langsung menatapku datar. "Kau mengharapkan apa dari seorang CEO sibuk sepertiku?" ujarnya kalem.

Ya Tuhan, demi sepatu bolong milik Lee teman sekelasku! Apakah hari ini benar-benar hari sialku? Menyebalkan!

"Biarkan aku saja yang menjadi walimu, Sakura." Bagai suara lonceng surga yang menggema, langsung kutatap pemilik suara indah itu dan menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

_Oh, paman Tobirama yang tampan ... kau penyelamatku!_

"Benarkah?"

Paman Tobirama tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Itu pun jika ayahmu mengizinkannya,"

Kutatap papa dengan penuh harap, "Papa ... boleh 'kan?"

Papa tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, ini adalah pertemuan penting dan kau harus memiliki wali untuk itu." Imbuhnya.

Aku mencibirnya kesal, "Penting, tapi bahkan kau tak bisa datang, Papa!" dan terakhir sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang makan adalah suara para pria dewasa itu yang tertawa menertawakanku. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup lokernya setelah mengambil buku PR Inggris. Pagi ini, angin cukup kencang melewati seluruh penjuru KIHS, sekolah yang berada di antara deretan pohon tinggi dengan cuaca basah.

"Jadi, _Forehead _… bagaimana caramu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu, kalau bukumu kau simpan di loker?" Wajah Ino muncul di balik pintu loker yang baru saja ia tutup.

Sakura menyeringai licik. "Apa gunanya memiliki otak jenius sepertiku ini, eh? Bahkan semua tugasku telah selesai sebelum _deadline_." ucapnya angkuh seraya merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya. Ootsutsuki Sakura yang sombong!" cibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menarik Ino berjalan menuju kelas. "Ya, seperti kau lupa saja bagaimana diriku, _Piggy_!"

Ino merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mengerling bosan. "Hm, ngomong-ngomong hari ini Hinata tidak masuk 'kan?"

"Ya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya perpustakaan akan berjumpa denganku." Dengus Sakura seraya mengibarkan helaian merah muda sepinggangnya, dan tanpa ia sadari para siswa yang tengah berada di koridor sekolah itu menatapnya terpana.

Ino terkekeh geli, "Itulah gunanya sebagai kakak, di mana ketika adikmu kerepotan maka kau harus ada sebagai pahlawannya."

"Hm, sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas!"

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura memgerenyitkan dahinya bingung ketika belum melihat sosok si uban Mr. Yakushi yang biasanya sudah bertengger manis di bangkunya.

"Ke mana dia?" tanyanya pada Ino.

Ino menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Itu artinya kau beruntung satu babak pada hari ini!"

Sakura menjentikkan jari. "Kau benar!" Sakura segera berlari menuju bangkunya, dan segera memeriksa PR-nya yang belum sempat ia periksa.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan saat itu juga Sakura selesai memeriksa PR-nya, pada saat yang tepat Mr. Yakushi muncul. Kepalanya yang berwarna bak uban itu dilingkari perban putih.

Suara-suara berisik di kelas langsung berhenti total.

"Kenapa dengan kepalanya?" bisik Sakura setelah menyenggol lengan Ino dengan sekali sikut.

"Tidak tahu, tapi kupikir begini lebih baik!" sahut Ino ketika guru ter-_killer _di KIHS itu terlihat sedikit lebih keren dengan perban rumah sakit di kepala putihnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengar apa yang Ino ucapkan.

"Kuharap bukan kau, Ótsutsuki Sakura, yang membuat suara berisik itu!" Mr. Yakushi mendelik tajam dari bangkunya, dan pada saat itu pula Sakura langsung diam.

"Sai, tolong bagikan kertas ini!" Dengan sigap Sai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mr. Yakushi.

"Apa? Dia bermaksud membuat kuis dadakan lagi?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Bandit gila!" gerutu Ino.

Sai dengan senyum palsunya telah sampai di meja Sakura. Ia meletakkan selembar kertas putih pada meja Sakura dan Ino.

"Kuharap nilaimu kali ini tidak seburuk minggu kemarin, jelek." Kata Sai sebelum meninggalkan meja Sakura.

Buruk? Hey! Sakura hanya mendapat nilai satu angka di bawah Sai.

Sakura mendengus dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap pemuda Uchiha itu sinis, namun Sai tidak melihatnya dan terus saja sibuk membagikan kertas kuis.

Sakura kembali menatap ke depan dan mendesah panjang. "Kuharap aku tidak pernah melihatmu, Uchiha." Gerutunya pelan.

Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, lalu gadis itu menatap Sakura dan mengelus pundak sahabatnya dengan senyum prihatin. "Sudahlah, cepat kerjakan dan berikan aku lima contekkan!"

Sakura melirik Ino dari ekor matanya dengan sinis. "Dalam mimpimu, _Pig_!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok, tok!_

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan dunia seorang pria yang tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke menghela napas pelan ketika melihat kakaknya tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. "Hai, _Otouto_!"

"Hn, ada apa, _Aniki_?"

Itachi mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam ruangan itu. "Kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke menyandar pada kursi kebesarannya seraya melepas kaca mata tipisnya, lalu menatap Itachi datar. "Apa?"

"Setengah jam lagi pertemuan orangtua di sekolah Sai, kau tak lupa 'kan?"

Sasuke memijit keningnya pelan, "Hn, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Itachi tersenyum tulus. "Tentu. Ah, bagaimana kunjunganmu pada ... makam Sakura?" wajah Itachi mulai serius, "kau sudah merelakannya 'kan?"

Sasuke bungkam dengan segala pikirannya yang mulai kosong. "Entahlah ..." lirihnya.

Itachi memandang adik satu-satunya itu sendu. "Ini sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, Sasuke. Relakanlah, dan sekarang bukalah lembaran hidup baru, demi Sai, putramu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi putus asa. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa, Itachi! Ini ... ini terlalu sulit, Sakura ... dia, dia sudah terlalu dalam menarikku hingga aku tak bisa kembali. Setidaknya, tidak tanpa dirinya," Itachi bungkam dengan hati yang perih melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat hilang arah. "Aku ... aku hanya ingin dirinya, tidak dengan yang lain." Ucap Sasuke penuh kepedihan.

Mata itu, mata hitam Uchiha asli yang biasanya terlihat angkuh, dingin, tajam dan penuh wibawa kini terlihat memerah dengan urat-urat kecil yang memenuhi retina matanya. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke ... adikmu yang malang, Itachi!

Sasuke meraung parau dan tanpa sadar air mata langkanya kembali mengalir ketika mengingat pertemuan kejam yang Tuhan berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu di pusara sang terkasih. "Aku melihatnya, _Aniki_! Dia ... dia berdiri dengan bunga kemboja putih yang menghiasi kepala merah mudanya. Rambutnya tidak lagi pendek, kini rambutnya terlihat panjang teurai indah, dan ... dan dia—"

_Buagh_!

Kepala Sasuke terlempar ke arah kanan ketika tiba-tiba saja Itachi memukul pipinya telak. "Sudah cukup! Cukup Sasuke! Kau bisa gila jika kau terus seperti ini! Sadarlah, Sakura sudah—"

"Tidak! Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau kau akan mati hari ini, _Aniki_!" desis Sasuke tajam sembari mengusap air matanya kasar.

Dengan gontai Sasuke merapikan penampilannya dan langsung keluar ruangan menuju tempat parkir meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang berdiri mematung di tengah ruang kerja Sasuke.

Hatinya sebagai seorang kakak tentu hancur melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti ini. Dulu sebelum Sasuke bertemu Sakura, ia tak pernah seemosional ini. Hidupnya selalu datar walau selalu ada Haruno Karin di sampingnya.

_Haruno Karin..._

Itachi tersenyum sinis. Wanita itu, wanita itulah yang memulai semua kehancuran ini. Kehancuran keluarga Haruno yang kehilangan sosok Sakura yang selama ini mereka abaikan, kehancuran Sasuke yang kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Sasuke yang terlalu terpedaya rayunan Karin dengan kondisinya yang lemah hingga adiknya melupakan kewajibannya sebagai sosok seorang kekasih untuk Sakura yang pada saat itu sangat membutuhkan topangan hidup.

Pandangan Itachi meredup. Ingatannya kembali pada masa ketika ia masih bisa menjadi penopang Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura kecil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi danau milik keluarganya. Gadis kecil itu menatap pantulan bulan di atas danau dengan tatapan sendu, boneka beruang kecil yang selalu dibawanya telah basah karena air mata yang keluar tanpa henti dari pemiliknya._

_Malam ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun kakaknya, Haruno Karin. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura kecil kembali mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari kedua orangtuanya. Dirinya diusir dari acara pesta, dan di sinilah ia berakhir: duduk termenung dalam gelap kesendiriannya._

_"Kau tahu kenapa bunga sakura hanya tumbuh pada musim semi?" suara baritone khas anak laki-laki membuat Sakura kecil menghentikan isak tangisnya dan menoleh ke asal suara._

_Itachi yang berumur dua belas tahun tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan iris klorofil redup penuh air mata. "Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" Itachi memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura kecil._

_Sakura kecil menggeleng pelan dan kembali merenung menatap pantulan cahaya bulan dengan tatapan kosong. Itachi mengelus helaian soft pink sebahu Sakura, "kau cantik jika tidak menangis. Berhentilah menangis, dan tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kuat!"_

_Sakura kecil menatap Itachi sendu, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Saku tidak bisa, tidak bisa melakukannya. Saku selalu sendirian, tidak ada ayah dan ibu, mereka selalu bersama Karin-nee ... Saku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, hikss ..." Sakura kecil kembali terisak dalam kepedihan hidupnya, dan itu membuat Itachi langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya._

_"Tidak, kau tidak sendirian. Karena mulai sekarang ... aku Uchiha Itachi akan menjadi temanmu, kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Jangan menangis," tutur Itachi lembut._

_Sakura kecil mengangguk di sela isak tangisnya, dan semakin memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. Pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun hidupnya yang berat, Sakura kembali bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh sesorang yang merengkuhnya._

_"Terima kasih, Nii-chan ..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Itachi dan Sakura semakin akrab. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Itachi yang awalnya tak mengetahui apa yang Sakura derita selama ini akhirnya mengetahui kebenarannya. Ya, kebenaran hidup Sakura yang diabaikan dan disia-siakan oleh keluarganya sendiri hanya karena Haruno Karin sakit.

Setiap Sakura mendapat kembali ketidakadilan dalam hidupnya, tak jarang gadis malang itu pasti akan datang padanya dan nenek Chiyo: pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Tentu ia dan nenek Chiyo selalu membuka lebar kedua tangan mereka untuk Sakura.

Hingga pada saat itu, saat di mana ia diharuskan menimba ilmu di negeri paman Sam. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendiriannya, sampai saat ia tak dapat bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya lagi karena semuanya telah terlambat ketika ia pulang. Sakura telah menghilang, dan di temukan kritis di sebuah rumah sakit.

Pada saat itu ia sadar, bahwa karma memang ada. Di mana ketika ia melihat seluruh keluarga Haruno menangisi kepergian Sakura dengan sebuah penyesalan yang sangat mendalam, pun sampai saat ia melihat Sasuke—adiknya ikut hancur karena kepergian gadis musim semi itu.

Pada saat itu pula Itachi tahu, kepergian Sakura adalah anugerah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan pada gadis malang itu. Ya, kematian yang menjadi akhir dari segala penderitaannya.

Dan kini karma itu masih membelenggu adiknya—Sasuke, sampai memiliki seorang putra dari wanita lain pun Sasuke tetap tak bisa merelakkan kepergian Sakura yang telah lama hilang.

_Tess_!

Itachi terperanjat ketika setetes air mata membasahi pipi kanannya. Ah, ia tersenyum pedih ketika mengenang masa lalunya bersama mendiang putri bungsu keluarga Haruno itu. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi tak menampik bahwa dulu ia pernah bertekad akan menjadi seorang yang sukses untuk Sakura. Ya, saat itu ia bertekad belajar di luar negeri dan menjadi orang sukses untuk membawa Sakura bersamanya, meninggalkan semua orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua penderitaan Sakura.

_Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya..._

Itulah rahasia yang Itachi simpan selama ini, dan ia berjanji akan menyimpan rahasia ini hingga akhir hayatnya. Saat ini ia cukup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil yang ia bina, walau di sudut terdalam hatinya ia masih sering mengenang kenangan manisnya bersama Haruno Sakura ... gadis kecil pertama yang berhasil menggenggam hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Tiga jam penuh penderitaan sudah berhasil Sakura lewati dengan sukses. Nilai apa yang akan ia dapat kali ini? A- lagi? Atau bahkan turun menjadi A? Baiklah, sepertinya Sakura harus siap menerima ejekan dari Sai yang selalu mendapat nilai A+ di setiap kuis bahasa Inggris.

_Sial_!

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Ino memberikan sekotak jus jeruk untuk Sakura. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

Sakura langsung menyedot jus itu. "Aku berusaha memikirkan cara menghancurkan orang-orang yang sudah berhasil membuat napasku sesak, si uban dan si brengsek-tanpa-ekspresi!" Ucap Sakura dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

"Si brengsek-tanpa-ekspresi?" Ino membeo heran.

"Sai!" Ujar Sakura tegas.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Mr. Yakushi dan Sai. Kau harus membersihkan perpustakaan sekarang." Imbuh Ino mengingatkannya akan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Oh…" keluhnya. "Kuharap kau tidak mengingatkanku. _Piggy_!"

Ino menyeringai sinis, "Kau tidak mau mendengar Kurenai-_sensei _menambah hukumanmu 'kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tidak, tentu saja!"

"Wahhh! Kau lihat tadi? Pria tadi tampan sekali!"

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Katanya itu Uchiha Sasuke, ayah Sai."

_DEG_!

Sakura yang masih duduk di meja kantin itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang diributkan para siswi tadi.

_Sasuke_?

"Wuahh, para orangtua sudah berdatangan ya?" ucap Ino ketika melihat beberapa mobil telah terparkir di halaman sekolah. "Dan, hey! Itu benar Uchiha Sasuke! Woaaah! Lihatlah _forehead_, ayah dari rivalmu itu sangat tampan!" jerit Ino tertahan ketika melihat sosok Sasuke dengan balutan kemeja formalnya berjalan di koridor sekolah lantai dua yang masih terlihat jelas dari kantin.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berbalik melihat ke arah yang Ino tunjukkan. Di sana hanya terlihat punggung seorang pria saja, dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah bosan. "Lalu, kalau ayah Sai tampan, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin mengencani pria yang sudah memiliki anak 'kan?" tanya Sakura tak acuh.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Sudah, cepat pergilah!"

Sakura mendengus kesal dan beranjak berjalan keluar kantin, menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai tiga.

.

_Krieeeet_!

Sakura membuka pintu perpustakaan dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Sedikit mendengus, ia mulai mengambil kemoceng dan lap di meja besar yang biasanya terdapat penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Huh! Semua orang sekarang bebas karena pertemuan orangtua, sedangkan aku? Di sini sendirian. Menyebalkan!" Gerutunya seraya mulai membersihkan rak-rak perpustakaan yang berdebu itu.

"Fuahh! Uhuk! Sudah berapa lama perpustakaan ini tidak dibersihkan? Astaga! Debunya banyak sekali!" Sakura terus menggerutu setiap kali tumpukan debu berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengambil sapu tangannya dan mulai mengikat sapu tangan itu di sekitar pelipis hingga dagunya untuk melindungi pernapasannya dari debu-debu. "Nah, begini lebih baik 'kan?" suara Sakura terendam oleh sapu tangan itu, lalu ia mulai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong paman Tobirama sudah sampai belum ya?" gumam Sakura di tengah kegiatannya membersihkan buku-buku.

Sakura kembali berjalan ke ujung perpustakaan dan mulai membersihkannya, terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya bahkan Sakura tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki perpustakaan itu.

_Ciit, ciiit_!

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" gumam Sakura seraya menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika melihat makhluk putih kecil berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"HIYAAAA! TIKUSSSSS!" Jeritnya panik, dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak rak buku di belakangnya.

Sakura menatap rak besar yang bergoyang ke arahnya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Oh tidak! Rak itu akan menimpamu, Sakura! Tubuhnya terpaku ketika rak itu hampir menimpa tubuhnya, jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan kekar menariknya.

_BRUAGH_!

"Arggghh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa mobil mewah telah terparkir di pelataran KIHS. Ya, mobil para orangtua murid yang kini berkunjung untuk panggilan orangtua.

Salah satunya adalah mobil hitam mewah yang kini telah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria tampan. Uchiha Sasuke, ia menyapukan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru KIHS tanpa menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh damba.

Sudah tujuh belas tahun dan sekolah ini tidak banyak berubah. Batin Sasuke sendu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah itu dengan tatapan kosong menerawang. Hah, semua yang ada di sekolah ini mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke terus berjalan di lorong sekolah lantai ke tiga yang lenggang itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melewati jendela di sisiannya berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke.

Ia berjalan seraya menutup matanya. Meresapi suasana damai yang telah lama tak ia rasakan, hatinya pun mulai sedikit membaik dari kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di kantornya dengan Itachi.

_Tap_!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah ... _perpustakaan_.

Dengan jantung yang sedikit berdetak cepat, Sasuke mulai membuka pintu perpustakaan itu dan perlahan ia memasukinya.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat Karin sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Karena bosan tak melakukan apapun, akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya yang gaduh itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Karin. Entahlah, ia mulai bosan mendengar rengekan wanita pujaannya itu._

_Sasuke berjalan santai di koridor yang sepi itu—mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran—dan dahinya sedikit mengerenyit melihat Sakura—kekasihnya tengah berlari menuju lantai tiga. _

_Mau kemana dia? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura._

_._

_"Hn, perpustakaan?" gumam Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura memasuki perpustakaan di depannya. Sasuke pun ikut masuk dan langsung mencari keberadaan kekasih musim seminya itu._

_Itu dia!_

_Duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan dengan kanvas dan beberapa pewarna gambar di sampingnya._

_Dengan gaya stay cool Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. "Hn, sedang apa?" datar seperti biasa._

_Sakura tersentak kaget, dan mendongkak. "Sasuke? Ah, ini aku sedang ... melukis." Gumam Sakura pelan._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sakura hanya diam. Ya, diam memandang kanvas kosong itu sendu. "Melukis? Kau hanya diam memandang kanvas itu, Sakura."_

_Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Ya, memang. Aku ingin melukis, tapi tidak bisa. Setidaknya sekarang ... dulu aku suka sekali melukis." Sakura menepuk lantai di sebelahnya, "duduklah, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke duduk di sana dan menyandar pada rak buku. "Hn."_

_Hening ..._

_Trak!_

_Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, dan matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura tengah menahan tangis seraya mencoba menggambar sesuatu di kanvas putih itu. "Aku tidak bisa, ini sulit! Hikss, bagaimana ini?" Isak Sakura pelan._

_"Sakura, kau—"_

_"Maaf aku harus pergi!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung._

.

.

.

.

_DEG_!

Kenangan itu kembali memutar di kepalanya. Kenangan di mana untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat air suci itu keluar dari mata klorofil gadisnya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya pada saat itu ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut aneh, terasa perih tak menyenangkan. Namun egonya yang tinggi justru membuatnya mengabaikan hal itu, melupakan kejadian itu, dan kembali ia menyakiti Sakura dengan cara mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Kekasih macam apa dirinya ini? Kembali rasa sesal dan pedih itu hinggap dan menggerogoti dadanya. Sasuke menumpu tubuhnya pada dinding perpustakaan dan menatap langit-langit ruangan guna untuk menahan laju air matanya yang hendak kembali menyeruak keluar.

"Sakura ..." lirihnya penuh kerinduan.

"HIYAAAA! TIKUSSSSS!"

_DEG_!

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju asal suara. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke yakin itu suara yang sangat dirindukannya, suara kekasihnya, suara Sakuranya.

_Di sana!_

Seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepinggang tengah berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Gadis yang begitu ia rindukan, dan ia yakin ini bukan ilusi! Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar melihat rak buku itu hendak menimpa Sakuranya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari dan langsung merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

_BRUAGH_!

"Argghh!"

Sasuke meringis ketika lengan kanannya tergores ujung rak itu hingga setelan kemejanya sobek dan darah mengucur deras di sana, tapi Sasuke menghela napas lega karena dirinya tak terlambat.

Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan jantungnya terasa mencelos melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya sayu dengan darah yang membanjiri lengan kanannya. Sakura terpaku sejenak.

_Darah _...

Darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia takut darah, ia benci darah, tapi ... entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh lengan kekar penuh darah itu.

"Paman ... kau berdarah!" bisik Sakura tertahan. Sakura segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke pada rak yang lain. "Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?" mengabaikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena melihat darah, Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan mengelap darah itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Sasuke menatap gadis belia di depannya dengan matanya yang sayu. "Sakura?" Sasuke segera menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan tangannya yang bergetar penuh dengan darah, "demi Tuhan, benarkah ini kau Sakura? Sakuraku?" lirih Sasuke dengan wajah haru, air mata pun tak luput dari pipi pria _stoic _itu.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke bingung, namun entah mengapa air matanya ikut mengalir. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik wajah Sakura mendekat dan langsung mengklaim bibir _cherry _gadis itu dalam ciuman dalam dan panjang penuh kerinduan.

_Sasuke menangis! Menangis bahagia! Akhirnya ia kembali menemukan cahaya hidupnya, Sakura ... Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya._

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Satu, dua, tiga ... ahhh maaf ya Sasa udah menelantarkan fic ini selama tiga bulan T_T Masih ada 'kah yang inget sama fic ini? :3 Hm, Ga tau kenapa Sasa lagi ga moody bikin fic HURT, jadi kalo chapter ini hurt-nya ngga kerasa mohon maaf ya. Oke, ga banyak curcol(?) Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :)

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 7

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Neji memerlihatkan denah _Play Store _yang hendak dibangun di daerah Kirigakure pada Tobirama yang kini tengah duduk di depannya seraya meneliti denahnya dengan cermat.

"Ini bagus, kurasa hanya letaknya saja yang mungkin harus kaupikir ulang, Neji." Ucap Tobirama seraya memandang Neji yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukan 'kah lokasi yang kupilih ini sudah sangat strategis?"

Tobirama mendengus remeh, lalu pria itu mengetukkan jarinya di peta yang terhampar di samping denah itu. "Kaulihat ini?"

Neji mengikuti arah telunjuk Tobirama, kemudian ia mengangguk semar. "Ya, bukan 'kah ini gedung kosong milik pemerintah Kirigakure terdahulu?"

Tobirama melipat tangan di dadanya. "Tepat."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Coba kauprediksi, bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat Kirigakure ketika sebuah _Play Store _besar dibangun tepat di sebelah gedung kosong dan kumuh itu?" tanya Tobirama tenang.

Neji tak segera menjawab, pria itu terdiam cukup lama, lalu menit berikutnya Neji mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Ah, kau benar. Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu. Masyarakat tentu akan memberi tanggapan negatif pada _Play Store _yang akan kubangun karena bagaimana pun juga masyarakat di sana akan mengira aku tidak konsisten membangun bangunan mewah di sebelah gedung kosong yang kumuh. Jika kedua bangunan itu berdampingan pasti akan terlihat sangat kontras."

Tobirama tersenyum semar. "Lain kali kau harus lebih teliti lagi, bukankah kau seorang Hyuuga? Hyuuga dikenal dengan kemampuan kejeliannya dalam segala hal, bukan?"

Neji mendengus kesal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya. "Aku hanya manusia biasa, tentu selalu ada kesalahan di setiap langkahku, Tobirama."

"Maaf, itu semua tidak berlaku padaku. Jika kau ingat, jalanku tidak pernah salah selama ini." Imbuh Tobirama angkuh dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Neji menatap sahabatnya dalam. "Kau yakin?"

Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja, kau meremehkanku?"

Neji menghela napas kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja ... kadangkala kita sebagai manusia harus menyadari di mana kita hidup dan berpijak, seperti apa kita di depan Tuhan, karena Tobirama, kita hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan,"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini, Neji?" suara Tobirama mulai memberat.

Neji tersenyum menyeringai, lalu ia membalikkan kursi putarnya membelakangi Tobirama menghadap kaca jendela besar ruang kantornya. "Lihatlah dalam masa lalumu, Tobirama. Kita selalu memiliki kesalahan baik di masa lalu, masa sekarang atau pun masa depan." Ucap Neji ambigu, iris bulannya menatap langit dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Tobirama sendiri terduduk kaku di tempatnya. Masa lalu? Menghela napas panjang, Tobirama menatap kepala Neji di balik kursinya datar. "Ya, mungkin kau benar. Tapi kurasa kesalahanku hanya terletak pada masa laluku saja, tidak untuk masa kini atau pun masa depan." Ucapnya tenang.

Neji kembali memutar kursinya menghadap Tobirama. "Kau yakin? Kurasa kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuat keponakanku marah sekarang."

Tobirama menatap Neji tajam. "Sial! Kenapa kau baru mengingatkanku sekarang?" ucap Tobirama seraya beranjak berdiri. Ia baru ingat jika hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menjadi walinya di pertemuan orangtua di sekolahnya.

Neji tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya kau sangat peduli pada keponakan kecilku, Tobirama?"

Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan posisi membelakangi Neji. "Mm, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Hanya itu." Lalu Tobirama kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan beberapa detik setelahnya tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tentu saja ia menyadari perhatian berlebihan yang Tobirama lakukan pada keponakan _pink_-nya selama beberapa hari ini.

Ini aneh, bagaimana tidak? Neji sangat mengenal Tobirama. Tobirama tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada wanita mana pun termasuk tunangannya sendiri—_Haruno Karin, _namun pada Sakura? Pria itu sangat bersikap lembut, dan Neji bersumpah sebelum menghilang di balik pintu tadi, sebuah senyum yang tak pernah Neji lihat terpeta jelas di sudut bibir Tobirama.

Neji terdiam merenung memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan Tobirama bersikap seperti itu, lalu detik berikutnya Neji menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu di depannya dengan mata terbelalak tegang. "A-ah? Apa mungkin ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh lelaki itu terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri, menyisakan Sakura yang mematung dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya terlihat membengkak dan sebelah pipi kirinya yang basah oleh noda darah.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, sesaat kemudian ia menatap wajah Sasuke di depannya dengan tatapan entah apa artinya. "Tadi itu ... apa?" gumamnya lirih, "kenapa, kenapa paman ini menciumku? Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku menerima setiap sentuhan paman ini? Ada apa ini?"

Tersadar dari renungannya, Sakura dengan panik mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Astaga! Paman! Ya Tuhan, bangun, Paman!" teriaknya dengan nada lemah. Ya, tubuh Sakura terasa sangat lemah dan gemetar karena darah. Ia membenci darah, sangat membencinya.

Sasuke bergeming dengan kelopak mata tertutup dan darah yang masih setia mengalir di lengan kanannya. Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk segera beranjak berdiri dan berlari mencari bantuan.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, mendadak tubuh Sakura terkulai lemah dan pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sakura terjatuh dalam dekapan seseorang. Sakura menoleh dangan mata setengah tertutup. "Tolong, tolong paman di sana, _Sensei_ ...," lirihnya dengan napas terengah, dan detik berikutnya kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai melirik liar ke seluruh penjuru aula untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya, namun ia tak melihat sosok ayahnya. Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong seraya mendesah berat.

"Ayah ... di mana kau?" gumamnya.

Suara ribut langkah kaki di ujung koridor membuat pemuda itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis yang Sai ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino dan guru BP—_Orochimaru_, terlihat berlari dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali berada dalam dekapan Orochimaru.

Sai mematung ketika melihat noda darah di pipi Sakura, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berkerumun melihat itu, Sai segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat petugas ambulance di belakang Orochimaru terlihat ikut berlari seraya mengangkat seseorang dalam tandunya. _Dan seseorang itu ..._

Mata Sai terbelalak lebar. "AYAH?!" dan detik berikutnya Sai berlari menyusul rombongan itu menuju mobil _ambulance_ yang entah sejak kapan telah terparkir di halaman sekolah.

.

Tobirama memarkirkan sedan volvo hitamnya dengan tenang. Setelah mematikan mesin dan melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya, lelaki itu segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Matanya terlihat berpendar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah itu. Pandangannya terlihat melembut, "Jadi ini, 'kah tempat Sakura menimba ilmu?" gumamnya tenang dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia melirik kumpulan mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana, dan sepertinya ia memang sedikit terlambat. Maka dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju gedung pertemuan orangtua di sekolah itu.

Tobirama berjalan di koridor yang dipenuhi para murid bebas jam pelajaran. Para murid—_khususnya perempuan_, terlihat terpesona olehnya, namun Tobirama tak mengacuhkannya.

"Dasar bocah ingusan." Dengusnya tak habis pikir.

"AYAH?!"

Tobirama tersentak ketika mendengar teriakkan seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia lewati. Semua murid termasuk Tobirama menatap pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sai itu, dan mata sipit Tobirama sukses membeliak melihat apa yang diteriakkan Sai.

Uchiha Sasuke. Saingan bisnisnya. Dengan darah yang mengalir di lengan kanannya yang terkulai. Yang membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya adalah ... Otsutsuki Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan—_deg_! Mendadak kinerja jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat ketika melihat _siapa_ yang menggendong Sakura.

"Ayah?" gumamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Tobirama ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Namun sayangnya ia terlambat. Mereka telah pergi dengan mobil ambulance yang bahkan tak ia sadari terparkir di depan sekolah ini.

Tak kehabisan akal, Tobirama berlari kecil menghampiri mobilnya dan segera tancap gas mengikuti mobil ambulance itu. Ia sedikit melirik pemuda yang tadi berteriak memanggil kata _**ayah**_—entah pada siapa—juga ikut mengikuti mobil ambulance itu dengan motor sport putihnya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Pria itu menatap gadis belia yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Perlahan, sangat perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menyentuh kulit wajah pucat gadis itu.

Iris kuning keemasan yang biasanya terlihat penuh arti dan dingin itu sekilas terlihat seberkas luka kepedihan di sana ketika menilik rupa gadis belia di depannya dengan dalam. Jari-jemarinya mulai berani mengelus kulit wajah gadis itu. Dari dahi, alis, kelopak mata, bulu mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, pun dengan garis rahang lembut gadis itu ia sentuh. Selama itu pula ia menutup kedua matanya. Seakan meresapi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat familiar, yang telah lama hilang.

"Ayah merindukanmu, putri kesayangan ayah ...," pria itu berucap sendu. Perlahan ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Menatap gadis itu lembut. "Sakura ...,"

"Ayah?"

_Deg_!

Tubuh pria itu terdiam kaku. Ia membeliakkan kedua matanya sedikit. Ia yakin, ia mendengar suara seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Seseorang yang telah ia cap sebagai _dark list_ dalam kehancuran keluarganya. Kehancuran yang mengawali kematian seseorang yang ia kasihi.

Ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel pada pipi gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien, kemudian ia berbalik. Menatap seseorang yang menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi di ambang pintu yang terbuka. "Senju Tobirama." Gumamnya.

Tobirama melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah ringan dan berdiri tenang, menatap orang itu datar. "Mm, lama tidak berjumpa, Ayah."

Pria itu—_Orochimaru_, tersenyum tipis penuh ancaman. "Hm,"

Tobirama memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melirik Sakura yang terbaring lemah sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali pada Orochimaru yang masih berdiri kaku. "Apa yang kaurencanakan?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Mm?" Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, anak muda?"

"Dengar," Tobirama tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahangnya. "Apa pun yang kaurencanakan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan rencanamu memisahkanku dengan_**nya **_lagi." Tatapannya sedikit menyendu, "setidaknya, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Orochimaru terkekeh kecil dan berjalan melewati Tobirama sambil berbisik. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau tidak bisa memisahkanku dengan_**nya**_," Orochimaru menyeringai kejam. "Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Dan setelah itu, pria yang menjabat gelar guru BP dan profesor laboratorium di sekolah Sakura itu keluar dari kamar pasien dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca. Tobirama menggeletukkan gigi-giginya dengan mata yang memerah. "Sial." Umpatnya pelan.

.

Sai segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding ketika seorang pria berambut panjang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menatap punggung orang itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Awalnya setelah sampai di rumah sakit ini, Sai berencana untuk langsung mencari ruangan ayahnya dan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sebenarnya dengan ayahnya di sekolah. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia sedang mencari ruangan ayahnya justru ruangan Sakura 'lah yang ia temukan.

_Sai melihat semuanya._

Yang membuatnya tak mengerti dari kejadian yang ia lihat adalah: mengapa guru BP di sekolahnya menyentuh Sakura seperti itu? Lalu, ia pun tak tahu siapa pria dewasa berambut perak yang tadi hanya diam di ambang pintu kamar Sakura. Dan ... ayah? Apakah pria berambut perak itu anaknya Orochimaru? Tapi setahu Sai, Orochimaru tak memiliki sanak keluarga.

Lantas siapa pria itu? Dan lagi, Sai cukup jeli mendengar percakapan mereka, lalu siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sakura?

Sai tersentak dari lamunannya ketika melihat pria berambut perak tadi kini tengah mencium pipi Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeraskan rahangnya melihat kejadian itu.

_Demi Tuhan, siapa dia? Berani sekali dia menyentuh __**Sakuraku**_. Batinnya geram. _Pria brengsek! Pedofil gila._

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sai segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali mencari ruangan ayahnya.

_Aku harus menyelidiki semua ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Toneri yang baru saja selesai menjalankan prakteknya bagai tersambar petir ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura masuk ke rumah sakit dari Tobirama. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Toneri segera menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit di mana Sakura berada.

Satu jam kemudian lelaki dewasa itu telah sampai di lokasi. Setelah menanyakan kamar rawat inap putrinya di resepsionis, Toneri kembali berlari dengan dada berdebar hebat menuju kamar putrinya. Demi apa pun juga, melihat Sakura terbaring di ranjang pasien adalah hal terakhir dalam hidupnya yang ingin ia lihat.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya setelah kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ketika **Haruno Sakura**—_gadis yang sejak dulu diam-diam ia cintai_, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya setelah melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Toneri berdiri dengan napas terengah di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan—

"Eh? Papa?" Sakura tersenyum manis padanya dengan sebuah majalah di pangkuannya. Ada Tobirama juga yang tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Kau datang?"

Bagai bara api yang tersiram air dingin, ketegangan Toneri meluap entah ke mana ketika melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya baik-baik saja, walau wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat pucat.

"Astaga, Sakura." Toneri melangkah menghampiri Sakura dengan lemas dan segera memeluk putrinya erat. "Kau hampir membuat Papa mati berdiri," bisiknya membuat Sakura terkikik kecil. "Kau membuat Papa khawatir, demi Tuhan."

"Maafkan aku, Papa." Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya manja, "aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, aku ini gadis yang kuat!"

"Mm," Tobirama yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan bergumam pelan. "Kuat ya? Memangnya ada orang yang kuat takut darah?" tanyanya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak lupa 'kan _apa _penyebab yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini?" Ya, Sakura telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya pada Tobirama ketika ia siuman setengah jam yang lalu.

Mendengar penuturan Tobirama, dalam pelukan Toneri wajah Sakura telah memerah sempurna. Ia malu, karena apa yang diucapkan Tobirama benar adanya dan tentu saja kini Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang ayahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamnya.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, Toneri sendiri tesenyum kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan Sakura yang masih memeluknya erat. "Jadi," ia mengusap rambut putrinya lembut, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Toneri dalam dan ia mulai menceritakan semuanya_—kecuali adegan ciuman tak terduga dengan pria tampan yang telah menolongnya itu. _Sakura pikir cukup ia saja yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi begitu 'lah ceritanya," ucap Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Begitu," Toneri mengusap pipi Sakura pelan. "Papa harus bertemu dengan orang itu dan Papa harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan putri kesayangan Papa,"

Wajah Sakura terlihat murung. "Orang itu tidak ada di sini," gadis itu menyandar pada dada Toneri, "kata perawat, keluarga paman itu meminta agar paman itu dirawat di rumah mereka saja dan aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Aa," Toneri mengecup kepala Sakura lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau selamat dan di mana pun orang itu berada, kita doakan saja semoga Tuhan memberikan hadiah atas kebaikannya." Dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Diam-diam Tobirama melirik Sakura dengan seksama. Ia bisa saja memberitahu siapa orang yang menyelamatkan gadis itu karena ia _cukup _mengenal orang itu, tapi Tobirama tak ingin ambil pusing. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya lega.

_Hanya saja_ ... ia kembali mengingat Orochimaru. Tak ia sangka pertemuannya dengan Orochimaru akan terjadi di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia harus waspada mulai sekarang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Orochimaru mengusik hidupnya.

"Papa, aku ingin pulang."

"Mm?" Toneri tersenyum kecil, "pulang? Nanti saja. Jika kau sedikit lebih lama di sini Papa tidak perlu khawatir dengan gigi-gigimu yang rusak karena terlalu banyak mengasumsi persediaan es krim di rumah."

"Apa itu?" Sakura menatap Toneri tak percaya. "Jahat! Aah! Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku janji akan mengurangi porsi es krimku! Aku mau pulang, Pa! Ya, ya, ya?"

"Mm, bagaimana ya?" Toneri mengerling jenaka dengan pose berpikir.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tck! Apa gunanya ada Papa dan kakek kalau begini? Kalian bisa merawatku di rumah, 'kan? Lagi pula aku hanya sedikit shock saja tadi. Jadi, kumohon ...," Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dengan pose seimut mungkin. Matanya yang bulat besar mulai berkaca-kaca, "aku mau pulang, Papa ..."

Nah, siapa yang tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan itu? Toneri bahkan harus menggigit lidahnya guna untuk menahan diri agar tak mencubit gemas sekaligus mencium sayang putrinya saat ini juga. Ya, Sakura berbeda dengan Hinata yang pasrah saja jika ia serang dengan ciuman sayangnya, lain halnya Sakura yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Toneri tersenyum tipis dan mengacak poni Sakura. "Baiklah, kau akan pulang malam ini juga."

"_Yes_! Terima kasih, Papa!"

Tobirama kembali menumpukan atensinya pada Sakura yang kini tengah merengek ingin pulang. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat hal itu, ah— _andai saja ... _Tobirama segera menggelengkan kepalannya.

_Tidak, ini belum saatnya_. Ya, setidaknya itu 'lah yang ada di pikirannya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Terang. Menyilaukan. Cahaya putih itu terlalu terang. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang masih merabun.

_Putih_.

Warna itu 'lah yang ia tangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia—_Uchiha Sasuke_, beranjak duduk dan meneliti tempat di mana dirinya berpijak.

Sebuah taman hijau yang sangat luas, tanpa batasan, tak berujung. Hanya ada dirinya di sana. Dirinya dengan rumput indah mengelilinginya, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya dan ... sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat sepuluh kaki di depannya.

"Hn?" iris obsidiannya menatap sesuatu yang melambai-lambai di balik batang pohon besar itu. Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan dengan langkah ringan menghampiri pohon itu.

_Deg_!

"Itu ...,"

_Merah muda_.

Seseorang bergaun putih dengan sebuah bunga Lily di tangannya muncul dari balik batang pohon itu. Helaian rambut sebahunya masih setia melambai-lambai karena terpaan angin dan ... senyuman manisnya tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke terpaku. Terdiam mematung. Tatapan datarnya berubah nanar ketika melihat orang itu. Orang yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Orang yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ya?" Orang itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Setiap langkah yang orang itu ambil, saat itu pula jantung Sasuke berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan Sasuke, orang itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat. Memeluk Sasuke penuh kelembutan.

"Sakura?" lirih Sasuke.

Orang itu—_Haruno Sakura_, tersenyum manis di balik bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu seperti ini?" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. "Kau membuatku sedih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Air mata itu tumpah seiring dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang segera balas memeluk tubuh gadisnya erat. Sangat erat hingga tak ada jarak di antara keduanya. "Sakura? Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura seraya menangis terisak. "Sakura ...," ia terus menggumam lirih di sela tangisannya.

"Yang kuinginkan," Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut, "adalah melihatmu bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu memindahkan tangan kanannya dari pipi ke bahu Sasuke yang bergetar. Ia mengusap bahu itu penuh kasih. "Tapi, kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan tujuh belas tahun hidupmu dengan penyesalan itu?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menangis terisak. "Aku merindukanmu ... maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Maaf, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," bahunya semakin bergetar.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke tidak sudi melepaskan pelukannya. Sakuranya telah kembali. Ia yakin ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata dan ia tak akan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dari lehernya dan ia menatap wajah lelaki itu dalam. Menghapus air mata dari pelipis lelaki itu, Sakura mulai berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura dan mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan lapar. Ia mengulum bibir Sakura liar, buas, kasar dan dalam. Ia merindukannya, merindukan Sakuranya dan kini biarkan ia melepaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam. Dan sepertinya Sakura pun tak keberatan. Terbukti dengan ia membiarkan Sasuke menguasai bibirnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dengan napas terengah. Pantas saja, pasalnya Sasuke benar-benar melahap bibir gadis itu tanpa jeda.

Sakura mengusap dahi Sasuke yang basah karena keringat, Sasuke sendiri kini tengah menatap iris emerald indah di depannya dengan tajam, penuh kerinduan dan ... cinta.

"Hn," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. "Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan,"

"Mm," Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengelus alis Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan," Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam, "kehidupan baru akan memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang, bangunlah ...,"

_**Sasuke, bangunlah ...**_

_**Bangunlah ...**_

_**Bangunlah ...**_

.

"Nak? Bangunlah, Sasuke." Mikoto masih setia menemani Sasuke sejak dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat ia baru saja sampai di Bandara tadi siang, ia dikejutkan dengan ucapan Itachi di telepon bahwa Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera menuju rumah sakit bersama Fugaku.

Setelah sampai di sana, ternyata sudah ada Itachi dan Sai. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri, Fugaku memutuskan untuk segera membawa Sasuke pulang saja karena ia tak ingin putranya terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Sasuke sangat membenci rumah sakit sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dan di sini 'lah Sasuke berada sekarang. Di kamarnya. Di Mansion utama Uchiha.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam dan Sasuke belum sadar juga. Mikoto tidak terlalu khawatir karena dokter berkata Sasuke memang sengaja diberi obat tidur dengan dosis sedikit tinggi karena Sasuke didiagonsa mengidap insomnia beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Mendengar kenyataan itu tentu membuat Mikoto merasa miris. Ia tahu betul apa yang menyebabkan putranya susah untuk tidur.

_Haruno Sakura_. Tentu saja.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu ... maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Maaf, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sasuke mengigau dengan suara yang lemah dan itu membuat Mikoto segera menepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Sayang? Bangunlah, Nak."

"Sakura ...,"

"Sasuke, bangunlah!"

"SAKURA!"

Mikoto sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke berteriak dan beranjak duduk dengan napas terengah. Mata Sasuke bergerak liar mencari Sakura, namun justru wajah ibunya 'lah yang ia temukan.

"Ibu?"

Mikoto segera memeluk Sasuke lembut. Mengusap punggung anaknya penuh kasih dan mengecupi kepala Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau membuat Ibu khawatir, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan dengan pelan ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Di mana, Sa—akh!"

Sasuke meringis ketika tanpa sengaja ia menekan lengan kanannya yang terasa pegal. "Ada apa dengan tanganku?"

"Hati-hati, Sasuke!" Mikoto segera membaringkan Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam. "Harusnya Ibu yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sasuke termangu dengan tatapan menerawang. Beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke kembali berbaring dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mikoto. "Hanya kecelakaan ringan, Bu." Ia menatap Mikoto dari ekor matanya, "biarkan aku sendiri."

Mikoto menghela napas dan mulai beranjak. "Baiklah," ia menyelimuti Sasuke. "Tidurlah."

Setelah memastikan ibunya sudah keluar, Sasuke kembali tidur terlentang. Menatap plafon kamarnya dengan napas berat. Ia tidak ingin lagi berharap lebih. Ini sudah cukup. Mimpinya tadi membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Sakura sudah meninggal dan ia tidak mungkin hidup kembali.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan napas sesak. Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi pasti salah satu delusinya juga. Ia pasrah, ia akan belajar untuk merelakan kepergian Sakura mulai sekarang.

_Tapi ... apa ia bisa melakukannya? Entahlah._

"Sakura ...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kini seluruh keluarga Uchiha tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu mereka—_minus Sasuke_.

"Jadi," Fugaku menatap Sai datar. "Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?"

Sai yang duduk tepat di samping Itachi langsung tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan segera menatap kakeknya. "Aa," Sai berdehem sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, _Ojii-sama_."

Mikoto meminum tehnya dengan tenang. "Apa saja yang kaulakukan sampai-sampai penyebab kecelakaan kecil ayahmu saja tidak tahu, mm?" Wanita itu terlihat sangat kaku ketika berbicara dengan Sai. Tatapannya selalu tak terbaca.

"Ibu, sudahlah." Itachi menatap ibunya datar, "biarkan Sasuke istirahat dulu, nanti kita tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sai, "Sai, sebaiknya kau ke kamarmu dan siapkan segala keperluanmu untuk lusa."

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu." Sai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Aku pamit ke kamar dulu, _Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama._" Sai berdiri dan membungkuk sopan, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sama sekali tak mengindahkannya, berbeda dengan Itachi yang kini menatap punggung keponakannya prihatin. Iris obsidiannya dialihkan kembali pada kedua orangtuanya. "Sampai kapan kalian berlaku seperti itu pada Sai? Tidak 'kah kalian berpikir itu tidak adil untuknya?"

Fugaku seakan tuli. Ia bergeming dan membuang wajahnya ke arah tv yang menyala. Berbeda dengan suaminya, Mikoto justru menatap Itachi dalam. "Itachi, kau tahu betul silsilah keluarga Uchiha itu tidak pernah ternoda, mereka selalu menjunjung tinggi adat moral dan kesopanan. Orang itu—"

"Dia punya nama, Bu. Sai, Uchiha Sai, bukan _orang itu_." Sela Itachi.

"Hn, siapa pun dia, dia adalah sebuah noda di keluarga kita. Apa kata leluhur kita di alam sana?"

"Ibu," Itachi menatap ibunya lelah. "Kita semua tahu siapa yang _seharusnya_ disalahkan di sini, dan itu bukan Sai."

"Aa," Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya tajam. "Jadi kau menyalahkan Sasuke, begitu?"

"Ibu, bukan begitu. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun." Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah, "walau bagaimana pun dulu Sasuke masih terlalu muda dan labil, tapi di sini aku hanya ingin sebuah keadilan. Sai tidak tahu apa-apa, Bu. Mengerti 'lah, dia cucu kandungmu,"

"Ibu tidak bisa, Itachi. Ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima," nada bicara Mikoto mulai melembut. "Lagi pula, Ibu ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia, tapi sikap anaknya terlalu liar dan Ibu yakin pasti Sasuke juga terbebani olehnya,"

Itachi menatap ibunya lembut. "Ibu pasti bisa. Ibu hanya perlu mencobanya perlahan, dan Sai bukan beban untuknya."

Mikoto menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Sai hanya sebuah kesalahan, Ibu tidak mau Sasuke semakin terbebani oleh _orang itu_. Sudah cukup kepergian Sakura yang membuatnya terpuruk hingga sekarang, Ibu tidak mau Sasuke semakin menyesal pada mendiang Sakura karena pengkhianatannya yang menghasilkan Sai dengan seorang wanita jalang murahan."

"Sudahlah," Fugaku yang sedari tadi bergeming, diam-diam melirik istrinya dari ekor matanya. "Membahas anak itu tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya." Ucapnya tak acuh.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ia tak dapat menampik kenyataan jika adiknya memang bersalah di sini. Jika saja Sasuke berpikir lebih dewasa dan rasional saat itu, mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

_Ting, tong_!

Mereka bertiga tersentak ketika mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Aa, itu pasti Konan dan Hotaru." Ucap Itachi. Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya mengangguk paham. Ya, menatu dan cucu mereka pasti baru saja pulang dari tempat kursus piano Hotaru.

Ketika melihat _maid_ yang lewat hendak membuka pintu utama, Itachi segera menahannya dan mengatakan jika ia saja yang membuka pintu. _Maid _itu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke dapur, sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Itachi yang menghilang di balik dinding pemisah antara ruang tamu dan pintu utama.

.

Sasuke terusik dalam tidurnya ketika rasa haus menyerang kerongkongannya. Walau berat, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Ia melihat nakasnya yang kosong. Kalau tidak salah tadi ia melihat ada segelas air putih di sana, tapi mengapa sekarang tidak ada? _Hn, mungkin Ibu membawanya_. Pikirnya.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, ia mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Di setiap langkahnya ia harus meringis pelan ketika denyutan perih ia rasakan di lengan kanannya yang diperban.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke menoleh dan ternyata ayah dan ibunya tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Ke dapur."

Mikoto segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau mau apa? Biar Ibu ambilkan,"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Bu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Mikoto." Fugaku menyela ucapan istrnya.

Mikoto menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang terletak di seberang ruang tamu, itu berarti mengharuskannya berjalan melewati pintu utama.

Ketika ia sampai di ambang dinding pemisah antara ruang tamu dan pintu utama, langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti dan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Emosinya tersulut.

"Brengsek!"

.

Itachi melangkah dengan langkah ringan menuju pintu utama, lalu ia mulai memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya.

"Kau sudah pul—" mata Itachi terbelalak tak percaya ketika bukan istrinya yang berada di hadapannya, tapi ...

"Maaf, Paman. Apa ini rumah si breng—um, maksudku Uchiha Sai?" gadis itu—Otsutsuki Sakura, bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima pesan dari Sai yang isinya mengatakan _**apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya**_, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura segera kabur dari rumahnya, lalu pergi ke rumah ini setelah menanyakan alamat rumah Sai pada Ino. Ya, jika Sai berkata seperti itu, berarti paman yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi di perpustakaan adalah ayah Sai. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura harus bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Ia ingin berterima kasih dan ingin menuntut penjelasan mengapa lelaki itu menciumnya tadi.

Itachi masih berdiri mematung. _Shock_. Ini tidak mungkin, tapi gadis itu nyata adanya. Berdiri di depannya. Adalah Haruno Sakura? Jadi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tempo hari benar? Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya kini masih Sakura yang sama sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, Sakura yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang memanjang hingga pinggul. Namun, pandangannya pada Itachi berubah. Asing dan kosong, iris klorofil itu telah berubah.

Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Penuh oleh buncahan rasa ... tak percaya. "Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Paman tahu namaku?"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Itachi telah mendekap Sakura hangat di dadanya. "Sakura ... ini tidak mungkin. Benarkah kau Sakura? Sakuraku?"

"Paman, apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura meronta meminta dilepaskan, "lepaskan aku, Paman!" jeritnya panik. Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya?

Itachi bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk Sakura yang mulai menangis takut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Itachi?"

Tubuh Itachi terhempas keras ke lantai ketika Sasuke memukulnya dengan emosi tinggi. Dengan segera Sakura berlindung di balik punggung orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Itachi mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke ... dia, Sakura ...,"

"Kau!" Sasuke segera menindih Itachi dan memukul kakaknya bertubi-tubi bagai orang kesetanan. "Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya!" Sasuke memukul rahang Itachi keras, "dia milikku! Dari dulu dia adalah milikku! Sakuraku!" sekali lagi Sasuke memukul Itachi yang telah terkulai lemah dengan lembam di wajahnya. "Dulu kau tidak percaya padaku jika Sakura masih hidup, tapi sekarang apa? Kau memeluknya, Keparat!" Sasuke meninju keras pelipis Itachi yang membiru, "tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya! Sekali pun kau! Brengsek kau Itachi!"

"ASTAGA! ADA APA INI?!" Mikoto menjerit panik ketika melihat adegan baku hantam antara kedua putranya itu.

Fugaku segera menarik Sasuke dari atas tubuh Itachi. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Sasuke?!"

"Lepaskan! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Sasuke meronta dalam dekapan Fugaku. Bahkan perban yang melilit luka di tangan kanannya pun mulai kembali berdarah karena gerakan liar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak memedulikannya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah mematahkan kedua tangan Itachi yang telah lancang memeluk Sakuranya. "Lepaskan aku, Ayah! Dia telah berani memeluk Sakura! Sakuraku!"

"Sasuke sadarlah! Sakura sudah meninggal!" ucap Mikoto.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam kaku melihat kejadian di depannya itu dengan reflek menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Paman, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

_DEG_!

Mikoto dan Fugaku terdiam kaku di tempat mereka berpijak. Saking paniknya melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka tak menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Dan orang itu adalah ... _Haruno Sakura_.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik mereka berdua.

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Wah, wah, wah! Maaf ya Sasa baru update fic ini T.T Maklum mood buat lanjut fic mulai bertebaran entah ke mana. Masih inget ga sama fic ini? Ngga ya? #pundungdipojokkamar# xD

Terima kasih banyak buat _readers, favers, followers _yang udah ninggalin jejak dan menanti dengan setia fanfic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya. :D

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Mohon maaf ya kalo Sasa punya salah sama kalian semua ;)

**Salam sayang,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Pedofil Sasuke, etc.

* * *

Regret In Winter Sequel

SasuSaku

Multichapter

.

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Gedung dengan pilar-pilar luar biasa besar itu terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang berseragam sekolah berbeda yang keluar dari sana. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan _**Glory Gallery**_ yang dijadikan tempat perlombaan melukis antar sekolah itu baru saja selesai dengan perlombaannya yang digelar sejak jam 8 pagi lalu.

Gadis indigo dengan lembaran kanvas yang ia peluk di dadanya itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah keluar dari pintu galeri. Iris tiaranya menatap wanita dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan hormat. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Gadis itu—_Hinata, _membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada guru pembimbing yang telah menemaninya lomba melukis.

Wanita yang berdiri di depannya; Shizune—_guru pembimbing Hinata_, tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Tidak masalah," ia memberikan piala dan tersenyum bangga pada Hinata. "Kau sudah melakukan hal terbaik untuk sekolah kita, Hinata. Kau sangat berbakat,"

Hinata menerima piala yang didapatinya dari perlombaan melukis itu dengan malu-malu. "_Sensei_," ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendapat pujian dari gurunya.

Shizune tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Ayo kita pulang,"

"_Ha'i_." Hinata tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran. Hinata tak berhenti mengulum senyum sejak di perjalanan karena demi apa pun Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar memperlihatkan pialanya pada sang ayah dan ia juga tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat ayahnya.

_'Untuk kali ini saja ... aku bisa menandingi Sakura-nee yang selama ini selalu bisa membanggakanmu, Papa.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Otsutsuki, terlihat Tobirama yang tengah serius menekuni layar tab di tangannya. Beberapa menit setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, mendadak sekertarisnya yang masih ada di Paris menghubunginya dan mengabarkan berita yang cukup buruk.

Beberapa perusahaan di sana yang seharusnya menanam saham di perusahaannya mendadak berubah pikiran. Dan informasi yang ia dapat dari mata-matanya di sana, ternyata mereka beralih menanam saham ke perusahaan Uchiha Group dengan dalih perusahaan properti dan elektronik milik Uchiha Group lebih menguntungkan mereka dari pada perusahaan milik Tobirama yang berada di bidang _fashion_.

Setelah mengirim beberapa email kepada pihak bersangkutan untuk mendapat penjelasan, lelaki bermanik merah itu menghembuskan napas berat seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sakura, membuatnya harus rela kehilangan beberapa relasi bisnisnya.

Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, mengingat penghasilan cabang perusahaannya yang tersebar luas di beberapa negara tidak akan membuatnya rugi. Hanya saja ia tak pernah rela Uchiha Group merasa menang darinya. Singkatnya Senju Tobirama tidak pernah menerima kegagalan, apalagi yang menjadi akar kegagalannya adalah perusahaan rival abadinya—Uchiha bersaudara.

Beberapa kali Tobirama mengumpat kesal, ditambah dengan Haruno Karin yang tak pernah absen mengganggunya. Menanyakan masalah hubungan mereka dan menyinggung pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggu lagi membuatnya geram bukan main.

Ia tak pernah menginginkan sebuah ikatan. Tidak setelah dengan _orang itu _beberapa tahun silam. Sekarang ia harus menerima konsekuensi menikahi Karin hanya karena kebodohannya meniduri Karin pada pertemuan ketiga kalinya dalam _fashion-show Victoria Secret _beberapa tahun yang lalu dipergoki oleh Haruno Kizashi yang kebetulan berada di Hotel yang sama.

Meniduri seorang model adalah hal biasa baginya, namun bukan hal biasa ketika ia dipergoki meniduri model oleh ayah model itu sendiri. Itu memalukan dan aib baginya.

Tobirama memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, maka demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan Haruno Kizashi yang notabene adalah salah satu pengusaha yang menanam saham pada perusahaannya, akhirnya Tobirama terpaksa mengatakan akan menikahi Karin. Pada saat itu, Tobirama tak akan pernah melupakan raut wajah bahagia Kizashi dan raut wajah girang Karin yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan.

Ia ingin mengakhirinya, namun ia tak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin melihat Kizashi kecewa padanya, bertahan hingga detik ini pun ia lakukan karena Haruno Kizashi. Pengusaha yang ia kagumi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"SAKURA?!"

Lamunan Tobirama buyar ketika mendengar suara Toneri di atas sana. Lebih tepatnya dari kamar Sakura. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Tobirama segera berlari ke sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Tobirama terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat Toneri berdiri frustasi di balkon kamar Sakura. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di pagar balkon, seperti ...

Kain, seprai?

Tobirama mengeraskan rahangnya ketika menyimpulkan sesuatu. Jangan katakan jika Sakura—

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya," gumam Toneri ketika melihat Tobirama. "Kenapa Sakura pergi dengan cara seperti ini? Ditambah kondisinya yang belum pulih benar, ke mana anak itu?" katanya lagi dengan frustasi.

_Oh, shit! _Ternyata pikiran Tobirama benar adanya. Sakura kabur.

"Mm," Tobirama menghela napas berat. "Siapa teman terdekatnya? Aku yakin, anak itu pergi bukan tanpa alasan," ucapnya datar tanpa emosi.

Toneri tertegun dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, detik berikutnya ia segera menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan putrinya. Yamanaka Ino.

Selama menunggu sambungan terhubung, Toneri merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lengah. Awalnya Toneri berniat menemani Sakura hingga putrinya tidur, namun karena tadi pihak rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja menghubunginya, tanpa curiga Toneri meninggalkan kamar Sakura untuk menerima telepon sebentar. Namun tanpa disangka beberapa menit setelah Toneri meninggalkannya, Sakura telah menghilang entah ke mana.

Kekhawatirannya kian memuncak ketika melihat beberapa kain seprai tersambung sehingga membentuk tali cukup panjang tergantung bebas di pagar balkon kamar Sakura. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Sakura kabur dan tak ingin siapa pun tahu ke mana ia pergi. Tentu saja itu membuat Toneri curiga, apa putrinya ingin menemui seseorang? Tapi siapa? Malam-malam seperti ini?

_Tutt—klik_!

_[Hallo? Dengan kediaman Yamanaka di sini,]_

Toneri tersentak kaget, dan segera menjawab. "Mm, ini ayah Sakura. Ino, apa kau tahu di mana Sakura sekarang?"

Toneri sempat mendengar Ino memekik tertahan di seberang sana, namun tak cukup lama ketika Ino segera menjawabnya.

_[Um, ano ... tadi Sakura mengirim pesan padaku, Paman. Ia menanyakan alamat rumah Sai. Mungkin Sakura ada di rumah Sai?]_

"Sai?" alis Toneri mengkerut dalam, "siapa dia?"

_[Ah, dia teman sekelas kami, Paman. Sai, Uchiha Sai namanya ... Paman bisa mencarinya di Mansion Uchiha,]_

_Deg_!

Mendadak tubuh Toneri menegang dengan jantung berdetak cepat. "U-Uchiha?"

Dengan secepat kilat tatapan mata Tobirama menajam ketika mendengar nama Uchiha dari bibir Toneri. Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau ...

"Mm, terima kasih atas informasinya, Ino." Toneri memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan dengan wajah penuh antisipasi melewati Tobirama. "Sebaiknya kita ke Mansion Uchiha sekarang, Sakura ada di sana." Bisiknya ketika ia berada di sisi tubuh Tobirama.

Dan dengan itu tubuh Toneri menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Tobirama yang memandang punggungnnya keheranan.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan di sini," gumamnya sebelum menyusul Toneri.

Ada yang terlewatkan, benar. Otsutsuki Toneri melupakan putrinya yang bahkan belum pulang hingga saat ini. Otsutsuki Hinata.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sakura menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan dahi mengkerut dalam. Pikirannya kalut saat ini, sangat banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya saat ini.

Perihal insiden perpustakaan, Uchiha Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, Uchiha Sasuke yang memukul Itachi dan—_Sakura menatap kedua orang dewasa lainnya yang kini termangu dalam dunia mereka sendiri_—mereka yang tadi menatapnya aneh. Seolah mereka tengah menatap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dan terakhir ucapan Sasuke yang begitu terngiang jelas di benaknya.

_"Kau!" "Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya!" "Dia milikku! Dari dulu dia adalah milikku! __**Sakuraku**__!" "Dulu kau tidak percaya padaku jika __**Sakura masih hidup,**__ tapi sekarang apa? Kau memeluknya, Keparat!" "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya! Sekali pun kau! Brengsek kau Itachi!" _

Apa maksud dari semua ini? **Sakuraku**? Mengapa mereka mengklaim dirinya seenaknya seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu? Dan ... apa maksud dari **'Sakura masih hidup?**' Mereka pikir ia sudah meninggal? Tch, lelucon macam apa ini?

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di depan pintu Mansion Uchiha tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. Sakura benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha ini? Mengapa mereka bersikap aneh? Terlebih terhadapnya. Perasaan, Sakura tak pernah mengenal keluarga Uchiha, tapi mengapa tatapan yang mereka berikan padanya seolah mereka sangat ... mengenal dirinya?

Semua ini membuatnya bingung. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia cukup peka jika sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Kini ia berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa maskulin dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Entah dorongan dari mana, ketika ayah Sasuke membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya, muncul perasaan asing dalam diri Sakura untuk ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia tahu sikapnya ini sungguh tidak sopan, tapi rasa ingin tahu dan khawatir yang menyelimuti hatinya membuat Sakura nekat ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan jika keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Dokter itu juga mengganti perban Sasuke yang dilumuri banyak darah setelah adegan baku hantam dengan Itachi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, Sakura melihatnya dibawa ke kamar lain oleh seorang wanita berambut biru tua sebahu yang datang tak lama setelah Sasuke pingsan. Sakura berpikir, mungkin 'kah wanita itu istrinya? Spekulasinya menguat ketika melihat bocah laki-laki berambut hitam _raven _yang memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _ayah_. Satu lagi pertanyaan di benaknya, jika Itachi sudah memiliki istri dan anak, mengapa lelaki itu memeluknya? Dan Sakura mendengus pelan ketika mengingat Itachi pun ikut mengatakan jika ia adalah **Sakuranya**. Oh, demi Tuhan ... lelucon macam apa ini? Memang ada berapa Sakura di dunia ini sehingga mereka menyangka jika ia adalah **Sakuranya**?

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika melihat dokter ber-_name tag_ Genma Shiranui itu beranjak berdiri dan menatap orang tua Sasuke serius. "Putra anda terlalu stress sehingga tekanan darahnya naik, ditambah dengan insomnia yang menyerangnya setiap malam,"

Mikoto segera duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap Sasuke sedih. "Apakah anakku akan baik-baik saja, Genma-_san_?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada wajah anaknya.

"Segala penyakit pasti akan sembuh, itu pun jika Tuhan menghendakinya dan bagaimana orang itu bertekad untuk sembuh. Nyonya Uchiha," Genma menatap Mikoto serius, "jika bisa, lebih baik putra anda jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menaikkan tensi darahnya. Itu tidak akan baik untuk kesehatannya,"

"Kami mengerti," Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Genma membereskan segala peralatannya dan ber-_ojigi _sopan. "Baiklah, jika begitu saya permisi, Nyonya, Tuan dan ...," Genma menatap Sakura yang berdiri di kaku di sisi ranjang yang lain. "Nona." Dan dengan itu, Genma meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Fugaku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Jadi, Nona ... bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya datar tanpa emosi. "Dengan secangkir teh hangat, barangkali?"

_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! _batinnya_. _Sakura mengangguk ragu dan mengikuti langkah Fugaku keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Mikoto pun ikut beranjak mengikuti suaminya setelah mengecup kening Sasuke.

.

"Seperti itu 'lah kejadiannya, Uchiha-_san _...," Sakura mengakhiri latar belakang kejadian di sekolah pagi tadi dengan wajah tenang.

Fugaku dan Mikoto masih terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sangat kaku. Terang saja, mereka merasa sudah gila ketika melihat gadis yang tengah duduk di depannya benar-benar refleksi dari seseorang yang telah lama meninggal. Suara dan wajahnya sama persis, namun satu yang membedakannya. Tatapan iris klorofil itu berbeda. Terlihat sangat asing.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga, akhirnya suara Fugaku memecah keheningan itu. "Hn, begitu. Silahkan diminum tehnya, Nona." Ucapnya datar.

Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah akhirnya memiliki sesuatu yang mampu menutupi kegelisahannya. Ya, segelas teh hijau yang kini tengah ia minum dengan pelan. Sementara ia sibuk dengan tehnya, Sakura melewatkan pandangan sendu yang Fugaku dan Mikoto layangkan padanya.

Melihat Sakura yang telah selesai dengan tehnya, Mikoto mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuktikan jika Sakura di depannya adalah Sakura mereka di masa lalu. Walau mustahil, tapi setidaknya harus dicoba 'kan?

"Jadi, kau ini ...," Mikoto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan dengan cepat Sakura menyadari jika ia harus segera menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Saya Otsutsuki Sakura, sekaligus teman sekelas Sai, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "saya ke sini ingin berterima kasih pada paman Sasuke yang sudah menyelamatkan saya tadi pagi, awalnya saya ingin menemuinya di rumah sakit, tapi perawat bilang paman Sasuke sudah dibawa pulang," jelasnya sopan.

Mikoto dan Fugaku mengangguk paham. "Ya, Sasuke benci rumah sakit, maka dari itu kami segera membawanya pulang." Ujar Mikoto dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Sahut Sakura.

"Jadi," Mikoto menatap Sakura serius, "apa kau kenal dengan keluarga Haruno?"

Sakura menatap Mikoto bingung. "Eh? Haruno? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ada apa ya?"

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling melempar pandang, lalu keduanya tersenyum muram seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hilang sudah harapan mereka. Gadis di depannya bukan Sakura, melainkan ... _Sakura yang lain._ Mereka tentu percaya jika di dunia ini ada tujuh manusia yang diciptakan dengan rupa yang sama. Termasuk Sakura. Haruno Sakura dan Otsutsuki Sakura adalah orang yang berbeda, meski fisik mereka sama persis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Fugaku datar.

"Begitu," Sakura menatap mereka ragu, namun setelah memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya ia memberanikan bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. "Um, Uchiha-_san _... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Itachi-_san _memeluk saya tadi? Lalu mengapa paman Sasuke memukuli Itachi-san, dan apa maksud dari Sakura sudah meninggal? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Tubuh Mikoto dan Fugaku menegang, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika mereka tak bisa menjaga sikap mereka.

"Hn, itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Kami harap kau memakluminya, Nona." Ucap Fugaku tenang.

"Tapi—"

"Ini sudah malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang, Nona?" sela Mikoto seraya menatap Sakura tajam. Pertanda jika mereka tak ingin Sakura bertanya lebih jauh lagi, dan Sakura cukup pintar untuk memahami hal itu.

"Anda benar, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura beranjak berdiri dan ber-_ojigi _sopan. "Kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu, dan saya permisi. Ah, tolong sampaikan pada paman Sasuke, terima kasih banyak." Dan dengan itu Sakura melangkah keluar dari mansion dengan seorang maid yang mengantarnya hingga pintu depan.

Meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang terdiam seribu bahasa di ruang tamu. Menit berikutnya Fugaku beranjak pergi menuju ruang kerjanya setelah bergumam pelan. Walaupun pelan, tapi masih cukup jelas di telinga Mikoto.

"Dia bukan Sakura."

Mikoto termenung dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Sekali lagi penderitaan yang harus Sasuke rasakan ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Haruno Sakura, tapi bukan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri ibunya yang termenung di ruang tamu. Ia mendengar semuanya. Percakapan antara orang tuanya dan gadis yang ia yakini adalah Haruno Sakura. Namun setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, kembali rasa sakit itu datang. Ia tak bisa menerimanya. Ia yakin itu Sakuranya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kenyataan selalu pahit?

"Ibu," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibunya dengan lemas. "Sakura ...,"

"Kau mendengarnya bukan? Semuanya?" Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum masam. "Sini, rebahkan kepalamu di sini, Sasuke." Mikoto menepuk pahanya pelan dan tanpa membantah Sasuke menurutinya. Ah, kapan terakhir ia merasakan sensasi nyaman dalam pangkuan ibunya seperti ini? Entahlah. Ia bahkan tak mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya ia ingat seperti ini.

"Lupakan dia, Nak." Mikoto mengusap kepala Sasuke yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris obsidian yang tampak kosong. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Sakura dia—"

"Sasuke dengar ibu," Mikoto menunduk, menatap tepat ke dasar iris obsidian serupa dengan miliknya itu. "Dia bukan Sakura, Nak. Dia bukan Sakura ...,"

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menatap ibunya sendu, "tapi jelas sekali ... dia sama seperti Sakuraku, dia kembali untukku, Bu."

"Tidak, sayang," Mikoto tersenyum lemah, "dia boleh saja memiliki rupa yang sama persis seperti Sakuramu, tapi jelas dia bukan Sakuramu, Nak. Dia orang lain, orang yang kebetulan memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Sakura," ujarnya membuat dada Sasuke terasa sangat sesak, "mereka orang yang berbeda. Sakuramu sudah lama meninggal, bahkan dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam dekapanmu, Nak. Apa kau lupa? Ibu mohon, jangan seperti ini, Sasuke."

Tubuhnya terasa panas, pun dengan matanya. Pelan tapi pasti, _liquid _bening mulai menetes dari kedua mata Sasuke. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya kembali mengalir ketika mendengar penuturan ibunya. Sungguh ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Terlalu sulit untuknya. Terlalu sakit untuknya. Ia tak mampu, ia tak bisa, hatinya sangat sakit. Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit. Dan semua ini karena fakta jika gadis belia yang ditemuinya bukanlah Sakuranya. Melainkan orang lain. Orang asing yang bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Ibu," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut ibunya dan menangis terisak, "rasanya sakit sekali. Sudah belasan tahun lamanya, tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu masih ada, Bu? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," suara isakan tangisnya teredam dalam pelukannya pada perut Mikoto.

Siapa pun yang mendengar isakannya, pasti mereka akan mengerti bagaimana penderitaan yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan. Pun dengan Mikoto yang kini tengah membungkam mulutnya guna untuk meredam suara isak tangisnya.

Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sakit melihat buah hatinya yang seperti ini? Melihat kerapuhan putra bungsunya—_yang selama ini dikenal arogan, dingin, dan kaku_—untuk yang kedua kalinya sejak kepergian Sakura tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?

Ia merasakannya. Ia seorang ibu tentu saja Mikoto jelas ikut merasa hancur. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan rasa sakit itu menyerang putranya, seharusnya ia mencegah rasa sakit itu datang agar putranya terus merasa bahagia. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kebahagiaan putranya telah hilang bersama cintanya yang turut kandas dengan kematian Haruno Sakura.

Cukup sudah. Ia harus menegaskan bagaimana seharusnya Sasuke bersikap. Putranya sudah terlalu dewasa untuk terus berkabung dalam kesedihannya. Sasuke harus tahu, masih ada kehidupan baru yang harus ditempuhnya. Ia hanya perlu menarik Sasuke dalam belenggu masa lalu, dan memperlihatkan jalan masa depan yang seharusnya Sasuke capai sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Menetralkan napasnya sejenak, menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya, Mikoto dengan pelan mengecup bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. "Sudah, Nak. Sudah cukup," bisiknya lirih, "kau harus melihat faktanya, dia berbeda. Dia bukan Sakuramu, dia Sakura yang lain. Asing bagimu, asing bagi kita semua,"

Sasuke masih terisak dalam kesedihannya. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan bisikan ibunya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, rasa sakit dan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Penyesalan dan rasa sakit itu selalu menyerangnya di setiap waktu.

Apakah mencintainya harus sesakit ini? Sasuke tahu, ia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan menyakiti Sakura semasa terakhir hidupnya, bahkan ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyesal hingga saat ini.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke-kun ... aku takut," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _

_Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan memojokkan tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura pada dinding kamar. "Sssh, kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Sakura," bisiknya seraya menjilat daun telinga Sakura sensual. "Ini akan menyenangkan,"_

_"S-Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Aku takut," setetes kristal bening sukses keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Bagaimana ia tidak takut? Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah villa milik keluarga Sasuke. _

_Bagaimana bisa? Mudah saja. Akhir pekan tepat satu bulan hubungan mereka terjalin, Sasuke mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Sakura ikut ke villa ini untuk menghabiskan hari libur mereka. _

_Awalnya berjalan seperti semestinya, maksudnya ... mereka menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga sore hari dengan memancing, bersepeda dan kegiatan lainnya, namun kini ... entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Sasuke bersikap aneh. Lelaki itu selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuat gadis musim semi itu takut dan tiba akhirnya ketika Sasuke menyeretnya memasuki salah satu kamar di villa itu._

_Di sini 'lah dirinya berada sekarang. Dengan Sasuke yang memaksanya melakukan hal yang tak ingin Sakura lakukan. Tentu Sakura tak begitu bodoh dengan tak menyadari apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya._

_Seks. Tentu saja. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia tak ingin melakukan ini sebelum mereka resmi di mata Tuhan._

_Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak membuka bra miliknya. "Hentikan! A-aku tidak mau, hikss! Aku takut, Sasuke!"_

_Tanpa mengindahkan tangisan Sakura, Sasuke dengan paksa membuka sisa pakaian yang terpakai di tubuh Sakura. Lalu dengan gesit tanpa memedulikan rontaan sang kekasih, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang._

_Sakura terus menangis ketika Sasuke menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya ganas, tanpa berperasaan dan tanpa memedulikan tangisannya. _

_Tiba saatnya pada bagian utama dan saat itu pula Sakura berteriak memilukan karena sesuatu yang berharga baginya telah diambil secara paksa walaupun oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai._

_Dan seketika malam itu pun yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintihan, desahan dan tangisan memilukan di salah satu kamar villa milik keluarga Uchiha hingga pagi menjelang._

**Flashback off**

* * *

.

Pagi harinya setelah kejadian itu, Sakura menangis dalam diam di kamar mandi. Sasuke yang baru menyadari kebodohannya segera menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan (berpura-pura) minta maaf dan ia berjanji tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Malam itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja datang keinginan Sasuke untuk merasakan tubuhnya dalam diri Sakura. Ia ingin merasakan hal itu, seks pertamanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mewujudkan hal itu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Untungnya Sakura langsung memaafkannya, dan Sasuke merasa lega. Lega karena Sakura tak marah padanya. Jika marah, Sasuke yakin ia akan gagal mendekati Karin dengan dalih menjadi kekasih Sakura selama ini.

Bahkan pada saat itu ia sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika hal paling berharga miliknya telah ia rampas. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Karin menjadi miliknya.

Kebodohannya yang lain adalah gairah duniawi yang menjebloskannya pada suatu hal yang sangat fatal. Sasuke yang dulu masih labil mencoba sesuatu yang sangat gila.

Setelah seminggu pasca melakukan seks dengan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba melakukan seks dengan salah satu pelacur terkenal kenalan temannya—_Hozuki Suigetsu,_ ia hanya ingin membandingkan apakah melakukan seks dengan wanita lain akan sama nikmatnya ketika melakukan seks dengan Sakura.

Sejujurnya yang Sasuke inginkan adalah Karin, namun ia tak ingin menodai wanita yang dicintainya itu, pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih pelacur bernama Riku Yugao yang Suigetsu tawarkan untuk percobaannya. Dan ia melakukannya pada malam Minggu di sebuah Love Hotel, ia bahkan membatalkan janji kencannya dengan Sakura pada saat itu.

Hasilnya? Tidak sama. Rasanya sangat hambar. Entah mengapa seks dengan Sakura lebih ... menyenangkan dibanding dengan pelacur itu. Semenjak saat itu Sasuke tak pernah mencoba melakukan seks lagi dengan siapa pun, dan ia pun memokuskan tujuan utamanya. Yaitu; berekting menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Haruno Sakura sebagai dalih yang sebenarnya bahwa Haruno Karin 'lah wanita yang diinginkannya.

Terlalu terobsesi akan tujuannya itu, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kegiatan seks yang ia lakukan dengan pelacur itu telah menghasilkan sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam perut Riku Yugao.

Sakura bahkan tak mengetahui pengkhianatan yang Sasuke lakukan dengan pelacur itu hingga akhir hayatnya. Hal itu 'lah yang membuat Sasuke berkabung dalam kesedihan dan penyesalannya selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Hal itu 'lah yang membuatnya terasa sangat berat merelakan kepergian gadisnya. Gadis malang yang tulus mencintainya. Gadis yang bahkan tak marah padanya ketika kesuciannya ia nodai. Hal itu 'lah yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa keluar dari belenggu penyesalan masa lalunya.

Tangisan Sasuke semakin keras dalam pelukan Mikoto ketika masa lalu mengerikan itu kembali terbayang jelas di benaknya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia tak tahu lagi harus menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya ia saat ini. Yang pasti, Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari teriakan panik Mikoto ketika dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri—_lagi_.

_Kenapa saat aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri pun rasa sakit ini tetap terasa menyakitkan? Sesakit ini 'kah rasa yang kaurasakan dulu, Sakura? Sesakit ini 'kah balasan yang harus kuterima atas segala yang telah kulakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, Papa? Kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Aku—"

_[Maafkan Papa, Hinata. Papa sedang mencari kakakmu, kau tunggulah dulu di rumah,]_

"Tapi—"

_[Sudah ya? Papa menyayangimu.]_

"Papa—"

_Tutt, tutt, tutt!_

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak oleh sang ayah. Menyisakan rasa sesak dan pedih di hati seorang gadis yang kini tengah menahan agar cairan bening tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, banyak orang berlalu lalang di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang nampak indah jika kita melihatnya dari atas, karena lampu-lampu kini telah menghiasi segala penjuru kota itu. Suasana yang sungguh ramai.

Namun lain halnya dengan suasana sunyi dan mencekam di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Otsutsuki yang remang-remang, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dikepang satu tengah duduk dengan kaku di sana. Menghadap sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Ya, ia adalah Otsutsuki Hinata yang sudah sampai di kediamannya.

Terhitung sejak setengah jam dari sepulang lomba melukis sampai saat ini Hinata masih terduduk kaku di sana. Sendirian dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lamban, Hinata menurunkan tangan kanannya dan sejurus kemudian ia menatap layar ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah mengapa suasana di sekitarnya semakin mendingin.

Hinata menggosok kedua telapak tangannya guna untuk mencari kehangatan di sana. "D-dingin sekali ...," Manik mutiara gadis itu kembali mengerling pada foto besar yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Rasanya tetap sama. Di mana pun aku berada ... aku selalu sendiri. Merasa sendirian," ujarnya sendu.

Kedua manik mutiara itu perlahan tapi pasti kembali berkaca-kaca. Hinata menghela napas berat dan menatap foto mendiang ibunya yang terpajang itu dengan tatapan sendu. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ibu? Akan 'kah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi? Aku lelah," gumamnya lirih.

Ia sudah lelah. Ini adalah hari bahagianya, ketika ia mengharapkan sebuah sambutan hangat dari ayahnya karena ia telah berhasil menjadi juara satu melukis, justru yang ia dapat adalah ... hal yang sama. Kesunyian. Tak ada ayahnya. Ia merasa diabaikan, dan lagi-lagi itu karena saudaranya—Otsutsuki Sakura.

Entah mengapa mendengar kabar jika Sakura masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil di sekolah tadi, Hinata tak lagi merasakan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Ada apa dengannya? Hinata tidak tahu, yang Hinata tahu adalah ... kini kesabarannya telah habis.

Selama ia hidup, ia selalu mengalah dan tak pernah mempermasalahkan ketidakadilan yang selama ini ayahnya lakukan padanya. Dari dulu, selalu Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura yang menjadi prioritas utama ayahnya. Ia selalu menjadi yang kedua, tapi Hinata tak pernah mempermasalahkannya selama ini.

Namun, sudah cukup malam ini. Hinata sudah lelah dinomor duakan, Hinata ingin sekali saja menjadi egois untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari ayahnya. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Hinata juga butuh perhatian penuh dari ayahnya.

Hinata baru sadar, selama ini ayahnya memang agak kaku padanya, tidak seperti pada Sakura. Ayahnya selalu tersenyum lembut, tertawa bahagia seakan dunia mereka hanya ada ayahnya dan Sakura saja. Tidak ada dirinya.

Kadang Hinata berpikir, apa mungkin ayahnya bersikap berbeda padanya karena ia bukan anak kandung Otsutsuki Toneri? Semuanya terlihat jelas ketika ia tak memiliki wajah serupa dengan mendiang ibunya. Justru Sakura 'lah yang mewarisi itu semua. Bahkan mereka bagai pinang di belah dua, sedangkan dirinya? Tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali. Dan itu membuat hati Hinata merasa pedih.

_Apakah mungkin?_

"Papa ...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedan volvo milik Tobirama melintas cepat membelah kesunyian malam. Keduanya—Toneri dan Tobirama tampak tak banyak bicara, menyisakan suasana hening di dalam mobil itu.

Tobirama fokus menyetir menuju tempat di mana Sakura berada dengan pikiran tenang, berbeda dengan Toneri, lelaki itu justru terlihat gelisah dalam posisi duduknya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana reaksi keluarga Uchiha ketika bertemu dengan Sakura? Itu 'lah yang Toneri khawatirkan.

Selama ini ia dan Kimimaru telah berhasil memastikan Sakura tak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenal mendiang Sakura di masa lalu, namun tak ia sangka justru keluarga Uchiha yang pertama bertemu dengan Sakura yang sekarang. Padahal keluarga Uchiha 'lah yang paling tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sakura, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Ia telah menghubungi Kimimaru yang tengah ada di Suna, dan respon Kimimaru pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Beliau terkejut bukan main, tapi beliau menyarankan dirinya agar tetap bersikap tenang. Walau begitu, Toneri tetap tak bisa tenang. Ia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan Sakura dengan keluarga Uchiha, terutama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Toneri tersadar dalam renungannya ketika Tobirama memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Berusaha terlihat normal, ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Mm, aku baik-baik saja," ia berdehem sebentar ketika merasakan suaranya sedikit parau. "Aku hanya khawatir pada Sakura, anak itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri jika bertingkah,"

Tobirama mengangguk paham dan kembali memokuskan atensinya pada jalan, namun ketika iris merahnya tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah halte bus di sisi jalan, dengan reflek ia menginjak pedal rem mobil dan membuat Toneri terkejut.

"Ah, ada apa, Tobirama?" Toneri bertanya pelan, namun Tobirama bergeming. Menatap tajam pada bangku halte bus. Penasaran, akhirnya Toneri mengikuti arah pandang Tobirama dan iris kelabunya sukses membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk termenung sendirian di sana.

"Sakura?" Tanpa pikir panjang Toneri turun dari mobil itu dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura. Berbeda dengan Toneri, Tobirama justru hanya berdiri diam dengan posisi menyandar pada kap mobil. Menatap Sakura dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Sakura yang tengah termenung tersentak kaget ketika melihat sang ayah tengah berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan tatapan geram. "Nona Otsutsuki, sepertinya kau harus tahu di mana batasanmu, kau sudah melewati batas dengan sikapmu itu."

"Eh? Papa," Sakura tertawa hambar dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "_Ano _... aku hanya ...,"

"Pulang!" Toneri menatap Sakura datar tanpa ekspresi dan tentu saja membuat Sakura bergidig ngeri. Ayahnya tak pernah sekali pun menatapnya seperti itu sebelum ini.

Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura mulai berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiri mobil Tobirama. "Hai, Paman!" Sapanya polos ketika sampai tepat di depan Tobirama.

"Hn," Tobirama membuka pintu penumpang dengan raut wajah dingin, "masuk dan kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Sakura."

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ah, sepertinya bukan hanya Toneri yang marah, tapi Tobirama juga.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Toneri dan Tobirama setelahnya.

Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha tak menceritakan apa pun pada Sakura, melihat putrinya yang masih bersikap seperti biasa membuat Toneri menyimpulkan jika ... keluarga Uchiha tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

Setelah memberi alasan kepergiannya dan mendapat petuah menyebalkan dari kedua lelaki berambut perak itu di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang mereka, Sakura langsung meninggalkan Tobirama dan Toneri ketika mobil mereka sampai di rumah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Toneri di belakangnya.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berada dalam benaknya saat ini. Keluarga Uchiha pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, 'kan? Uchiha Sasuke ... lelaki itu pasti tahu segalanya. Ia ingin menemui Sasuke lagi di lain hari, semoga saja ia mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan lagi, kenapa tadi ia tak melihat batang hidungnya Sai? Ke mana dia? Aneh.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan. Terlalu sibuk dengan masalah hari ini, ia bahkan melupakan eksistensi Hinata yang bahkan belum pulang. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu—masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan sebuah piala di pangkuannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Hinata!" segera saja Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Entah mengapa hanya melihat adiknya saja membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit lebih baik.

Sakura duduk tepat di samping Hinata dan menatap adiknya bangga. "Wah, jangan bilang kau berhasil menjadi juara pertama dengan lukisan luar biasamu itu?" katanya seraya menatap piala yang ada di pangkuan Hinata antusias. "Oh, ya. Apa kau tahu, Hinata? Banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, dan—"

Hinata bergeming. Gadis itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang kini tengah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kejadian hari ini.

"... dan kau tahu ternyata dia ayah Sai!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram piala yang ada di pangkuannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau—"

"_Neesan_!"

Sakura terpaku ketika mendengar untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata membentaknya. Dan lagi ... sejak kapan iris tiara yang biasanya terlihat polos dan selalu memandangnya penuh kasih itu kini tengah menatapnya tajam penuh ... kebencian?

"H-Hinata?"

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, _Neesan_. Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Sakura terpaku. Menatap punggung Hinata dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Hinata sedikit berbeda, ia tak lagi menatapnya penuh kekaguman, tak lagi menatapnya polos dan tak lagi tergagap berbicara. Ada apa ini?

"Sakura? Papa dengar ada suara Hinata? Astaga! Papa lupa, Hinata sudah menunggu kita. Mana dia?"

Sakura menoleh dan sudah ada Toneri beserta Tobirama yang tengah menatapnya heran. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa itu di luar sehingga baru masuk rumah beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Ah? Oh, ya." Sakura menjawab seperti orang linglung. "Hinata sudah pulang dan dia baru saja ijin istirahat di kamarnya." Sakura beranjak dan ber-_ojigi _pada ayahnya dan Tobirama. "Kalau begitu Sakura juga pamit istirahat ya, Papa, Paman ... _oyasumi_." Dengan itu Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Toneri dan Tobirama yang menatapnya penuh keheranan.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Uchiha Itachi tersenyum tipis seraya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat delapan yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Reverside Drive._

_Langit kota New York terlihat cerah, hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan? Ya, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Itachi sangat tahu jika masih ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota New York yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli._

_Dan seseorang itu adalah adik laki-lakinya—Uchiha Sasuke._

_Itachi tahu jika Sasuke terlalu sibuk oleh rasa berkabungnya atas kematian Haruno Sakura yang sudah tiga tahun berlalu untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini._

_Sudah tiga tahun sejak ia dan Sasuke menetap di Amerika untuk menata perasaan sang bungsu Uchiha, dan dua tahun terakhir ini mereka hidup terpisah—berbeda apartemen._

_Sasuke (yang sudah menjadi presdir di salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha Group) baru saja mendapat kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan Grey's Enterprises Holding Inc. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sasuke bekerjasama dengan perusahaan besar di Washington DC, maka dari itu adiknya pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan seperti biasa, jika Sasuke sudah sibuk, ia jarang menjawab telepon dan jarang meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena kesibukannya pula, terkadang Sasuke bisa melupakan sejenak masa lalunya yang kelam._

_Karena hal itu 'lah Itachi memutuskan pergi menemui Sasuke secara langsung di apartemennya. Setidaknya untuk memastikan adiknya masih hidup. _

_Itachi melangkah menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, dan selanjutnya ia masuk ke dalam gedung. Sekitar enam menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih di lantai tujuh dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel. Namun Itachi mengurungkan niatnya ketika ternyata pintu apartemen adiknya tak tertutup rapat, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia segera masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi._

_Ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu antara ruang depan dan ruang tengah apartemen itu, Itachi berdiri terpaku ketika melihat ada seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto—ibunya, tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan seorang anak kecil berumur kira-kira 3 tahun lebih berambut hitam klimis tengah duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Tak peduli dengan kedua orang dewasa di depannya yang tengah adu mulut._

_Sejak kapan ibunya ada di New York?_

_"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu, Ibu! Aku—" Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya ketika sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipinya. Uchiha Mikoto 'lah pelakunya._

_"Kau melupakan satu hal, Nak. Kau pernah meniduri seorang pelacur, 'kan? Jangan harap Ibu tidak tahu hal itu," ucap Mikoto datar._

_Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan menatap ibunya tak percaya. "Tidak, jangan bilang kalau ...,"_

_"Mm," Mikoto mengangguk dan menunjuk anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun itu dengan wajah dingin, "ini adalah hasil dari pergumulanmu dengan pelacur bernama Riku Yugao empat tahun silam,"_

_"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Sasuke._

_Mikoto menggeleng kaku. "Ya, itu mungkin. Apa kau tidak melihat kesamaan fisikmu dengan anak ini? Ibu bahkan sudah tes DNA di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu setelah anak ini di kirim ke rumah, entah oleh siapa." Katanya dingin._

_Sasuke melonggarkan tatanan dasi kemeja kantornya. "Tidak mungkin, ini pasti ulah pelacur sialan itu. Aku harus memastikannya." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Mikoto sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di sisi anak itu._

_"Suigetsu," gumam Sasuke ketika sambungan teleponnya terangkat._

_[Sasuke? Kau 'kah ini?] _

_"Hn,"_

_[Oh, ya ampun! Bagaimana kabarmu, Sobat? Kudengar kau sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses di Amerika?]_

_"Suigetsu dengar," Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak guna untuk meredakan amarah yang sempat menyelimutinya. Ia tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. "Apa maksud si pelacur itu mengirim anaknya ke rumah orangtuaku?"_

_[Eh? Apa maksudmu—ah! Riku Yugao maksudmu?]_

_"Hn, sekali lagi kutanya. Apa yang direncanakan pelacur itu? Dia pikir aku akan percaya jika anak itu adalah anakku?" desis Sasuke seraya melirik bocah polos yang tengah duduk manis di sofanya dari ekor matanya._

_[Anak? Maksudmu apa? Hey, apa kau tidak tahu? Setelah melakukan seks denganmu, Yugao berhenti menjadi pelacur karena dia mengan—oh ya ampun! Jangan-jangan kau ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya waktu itu? Astaga, Sasuke! Apa kau lupa dengan pengamanmu?]_

_Ucapan Suigetsu di seberang sana sama sekali tak membantu. Justru amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak. "Di mana pelacur itu sekarang? Berani sekali dia—"_

_[Wow, wow, wow! Tenang, Sobat. Tidak ada gunanya kau marah dan mencari wanita itu, sudah terima saja hadiah yang dia berikan untukmu,]_

_Terdengar suara kekehan mengejek dari Suigetsu, dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke geram bukan main._

_"Suigetsu—"_

_[Oke, cukup bercandanya. Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, Sasuke,] sela Suigetsu cepat-cepat, dan suaranya berubah menjadi serius._

_Sasuke mengkerutkan kedua alisnya dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_[Riku Yugao sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu karena kanker payudara. Wanita itu mungkin ingin kau merawat anaknya—anak kalian, karena Yugao tidak memiliki sanak keluarga. Dia sebatang kara, Sobat. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan mengurus anakmu?]_

_Sasuke hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu._

_[Dulu kita memang bajingan, iya 'kan? Tapi kini, kita sudah dewasa, Sobat. Tidak peduli walaupun ibunya seorang pelacur, anak itu tetap anakmu, Sasuke. Darah dagingmu. Saranku, lebih baik kau rawat anak itu atau kau akan menyesal.]_

_Setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Sasuke mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan dengan perlahan lelaki itu memandang anak kandungnya yang tengah menatapnya polos._

_"Apa kau ayahku?"_

_Dan detik itu juga air mata Sasuke tumpah ruah mendengar suara malaikat mungilnya. Ia tahu bocah itu—Uchiha Sai, mungkin terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan, tapi tetap saja sebuah kesalahan itu adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Dan ia akan merawatnya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan orangtuanya._

_Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil Sai dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. "Ya, aku ayahmu."_

_Mengesampingkan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan yang kembali bertambah kepada mendiang Sakura karena hasil dari pengkhianatannya ini, Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menjaga Sai dengan baik, dan ia tak akan pernah menikah. Toh, ia sudah memiliki keturunan, jadi untuk apa menikah? Ia berjanji akan setia pada Sakura hingga ajal mempertemukan mereka kembali._

_Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, mulai mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. "Adikku sudah dewasa ternyata."_

**Flashback off**

* * *

.

Lembayung senja telah nampak pada biasan langit pada sore hari itu. Di sebuah pemakaman besar, tepatnya di sebuah makam yang terletak tepat di samping sebuah pohon bunga kemboja, Sai meletakkan sebuket bunga melati di atas batu nisan yang sering ia kunjungi ini.

Sebuah frame foto seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu tua _ponytail _dan manik hitam sekelam malamnya yang meneduhkan itu selalu ampuh menjadi obat penenang untuknya.

**Riku Yugao.**

Begitu 'lah tulisan di batu nisan itu. Ini adalah makam mendiang ibunya. Jika sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Sai selalu mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ya, seperti saat ini. Ia selalu merenung di depan makam ibunya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Kejadian tadi malam ketika Otsutsuki Sakura berkunjung ke rumahnya, Sai sengaja tak menampakkan dirinya karena ia menyadari ada keanehan dengan sikap seluruh anggota keluarganya pada Sakura. Padahal Sai yakin sekali jika Sakura tak pernah sekali pun berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kakek, nenek, paman bahkan ayahnya bersikap tak lazim pada Sakura?

Siapa sebenarnya Otsutsuki Sakura itu? Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang bersikap aneh pada gadis itu? Bahkan keluarganya? Belum lagi Orochimaru dan lelaki asing berambut perak yang ia lihat di rumah sakit tempo hari.

Sai menghela napas panjang dan menatap foto ibunya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menyelidiki semua ini, bukan begitu, Ibu?"

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Selamat malam semuanyaaaaaa! #Lambai2 rambut mbah Oro# Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Sasa tulis di fic ini, semoga ga mengecewakan ya. Oh ya, ngomong2 fic ini emang dramatis banget ya? Iya, iya Sasa tau kok, fic ini lebay banget. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Walau pun lebay, Sasa tetep akan lanjut fic ini sih xD Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca oke? #wink

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktu mampir ke fic ini ya. Maaf ga bisa bales review, jempol lagi keseleo(?) #alesan# Wkwkwk, tapi semua review udah Sasa baca kok. Dan buat pertanyaan kalian, insya Allah sedikit demi sedikit akan terjawab si setiap chapternya :D Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat; Readers, Reviewers, Favers, Followers dan Silent Readers :)

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	9. Chapter 9

_Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut setengah menganga. Tidak mempercayai apa yang terpampang jelas dan nyata tepat di depannya. Secarik kertas dengan logo merah di ujung kiri atasnya perlahan dengan pasti mulai bergoyang-goyang. Jari-jemarinya bergetar dalam kengerian yang begitu kentara._

_Daerah dalam sekujur tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Begitu sulit untuk bergerak. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun serasa bagai mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. "Ini tidak mungkin," dia bergumam lirih. Serasa apa yang dilihatnya adalah hal paling mustahil. Ironisnya, apa yang sedang dilihatnya adalah fakta. Begitu aktual. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi._

_Kedua matanya berkaca, pandangannya serasa agak kabur dan pada detik berikutnya aliran anak sungai mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Air matanya jatuh dengan hatinya yang telah remuk redam._

_Mencengkeram dadanya dengan secarik kertas di tangannya yang telah diremasnya tanpa sadar. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Rasa sakit, sedih dan kecewa memenuhi rongga dadanya. Nyatanya, lelaki yang dikenal begitu wibawa oleh semua orang kini mulai jatuh tersungkur di lorong rumah sakit yang telah sepi dengan raungan tertahan penuh kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_"Katakan padaku, semua ini pasti kesalahan. Pasti kebohongan 'kan, Sakura?" tersedak dalam isak tangisnya, dia terus bergumam penuh kesakitan dalam suaranya._

_Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan dengan rasa sesak yang serasa begitu ketat menghimpit dadanya. Dia mulai merasakan hatinya berdenyut pedih begitu cepat, terasa retak dan sejurus kemudian dapat dia rasakan begitu jelas bahwa hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Kenyataan yang menghancurkan harapannya selama ini dengan begitu kejamnya._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

New Life, Give Me a Chance

_Sequel of __**Regret In Winter**_

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Typo, Bad feel, Boring, Pedofil Sasuke.

Rate : **T+**

**SasuSaku with others~**

* * *

…_Bagian 9…_

* * *

_**Konoha**__ Senior High School _adalah sekolah elit pertama yang mengadakan bakti sosial di daerah pedesaan jauh dari kehidupan perkotaan. Menjelang ujian kelulusan untuk kelas 12 yang akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi, para guru sepakat untuk mengadakan bakti sosial sebagai tugas pelengkap untuk menambah nilai kelulusan para murid dalam tahun ini. Kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan selama 3 minggu ini ditunjukkan untuk semua siswa kelas 12 wajib ikut serta dan tidak hanya pada satu titik, kegiatan dipencar 1 desa terdiri dari 10- 12 siswa yang dipilih secara acak.

Otsutsuki Sakura, salah satu siswi yang ikut dalam kegiatan itu masuk dalam 1 kelompok terdiri dari 10 orang. Dengan desa Konoha sebagai desa tujuan untuk melaksanakan tugas. Sakura beruntung bisa satu kelompok dengan orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Namun, dia juga merasa sangat dongkol ketika mengetahui fakta jika Uchiha Sai dan Uzumaki Menma termasuk dalam kelompoknya. Dua bandit nakal yang sangat suka menjahilinya.

Selain mempunyai wajah tampan, Sai dan Menma semakin populer dengan fakta bahwa mereka terlahir dari keluarga darah biru. Sai dengan darah Uchiha yang telah dikenal dengan keluarga kaya yang hartanya tidak akan pernah habis sampai tujuh turunan, dan Menma yang merupakan putra tunggal pemilik yayasan sekolah elit ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Yang faktanya adalah seorang duda.

Ya, walau Sakura akui jika kedua bandit nakal itu memiliki wajah tampan yang menjadi dambaan setiap siswi di sekolahnya, dia tetap mencap jika kedua pemuda itu tidak lebih dari perkumpulan anak-anak _broken_ yang tidak tahu aturan dan menjijikan.

"Kita beruntung berada dalam kelompok ini!" pekik Shizuka—salah satu siswi yang bergabung dalam kelompok ini, dengan girang sambil sesekali melirik kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan tenang dengan bibir tersemat batang rokok di depan sana.

"Iya! Kau benar!" Koyuki Hana mengangguk semangat, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Shizuka. Mereka adalah dua sahabat sejak lahir, bahkan mereka sering memakai barang yang serupa sehingga tak jarang para murid sekolah selalu menggoda mereka jika mereka adalah saudara kembar, tapi beda.

"Ya ampun, selera kalian rendah sekali." Mendecih sebal, gadis cepol yang sedari tadi memainkan bola basket mulai membuka suaranya, "laki-laki seperti mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orangtua mereka. Laki-laki seperti itu aku yakin hanya bisa merengek kalau menginginkan apa yang mereka mau. Tidak keren sama sekali." Lanjut Tenten—gadis berperawakan seperti lelaki alias tomboy ini dengan sinis. Dia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan lelaki tampan karena dia merasa lebih tampan dari lelaki tampan mana pun.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten, sontak saja Shizuka dan Hana mendelik tidak suka. Namun kedua gadis itu tidak berani menyahut. Tentu saja mereka masih sayang nyawa dan untuk menerima serangan bola basket milik gadis China itu ... _tidak terima kasih. _Mereka tidak mau bernasib seperti Inuzuka Kiba yang pernah menjadi korban kemarahan Tenten. Pemuda itu harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit selama satu minggu akibat lemparan bola basket dan tinju mentah dari Tenten. Mengingatnya saja telah membuat kedua gadis itu bergidig ngeri. Mereka berdua pun kembali memerhatikan Sai dan Menma sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Mengabaikan Tenten.

"Tenten, kau jangan berkata begitulah," ucap Ino, gadis tercantik dan terseksi di sini. Dia merupakan putri tunggal keluarga kaya, Yamanaka Inoichi. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Semua orang mengenalnya. Bisa dibilang Ino adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah.

Tenten menyeringai sinis sambil memutar bola basket di jari jempolnya. "Hey, Yamanaka. Kau membela Uchiha Sai dan Menma? Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau tidak suka lelaki manja yang suka seenaknya seperti mereka?"

Ino tertawa ringan sambil menyampirkan lengan seksinya di pundak Sakura yang sedang berjalan santai di sampingnya dengan kedua _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. "Siapa bilang Sai laki-laki manja? Tenten, jangan memandang remeh padanya." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tenten menatap Ino tidak percaya. Sejak kapan sahabat dari duo Otsutsuki yang nyatanya musuh besar dari Sai dan Menma itu malah membela Sai? Aneh.

Tenten dan Ino serta Sakura terperanjat ketika mendadak mereka merasakan seseorang memeluk bahu mereka bertiga dari belakang. "Kalian sedang menggosipkan aku, ya?" Tanya Sasori—lelaki imut dan lucu bahkan keimutannya melebihi perempuan itu dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Sakura memutar kedua matanya dan mengabaikan Sasori, begitu pula Ino yang hanya tertawa kecil dan Tenten yang mendengus tidak habis pikir. Sedetik kemudian Sasori mengerang tertahan ketika Shikamaru dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Sasori. "Sakit, Brengsek ah!" ringis Sasori sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Shikamaru terkekeh malas, lalu merangkul bahu Sasori akrab. Kemudian menyeret Sasori agar berjalan lebih cepat melintasi jalan setapak di tengah hutan lebat ini menuju desa Konoha yang sudah di depan mata. "Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Kata Shikamaru selaku ketua dalam kelompok ini. Dia bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua anggotanya.

"Tunggu, mana Sai, Menma dan Shino?" tanya Tenten ketika ketiga anggota kelompok itu tak terlihat di sekitar mereka.

Shikamaru menoleh malas sambil menguap. "Mereka sudah duluan, mungkin sudah sampai. Tidak seperti kalian yang sangat lambat, _Mendokusei_."

Serentak Tenten, Ino dan Sasori mendelik, namun tak diacuhkan oleh Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan _headset_ serta lagu-lagu yang mengalun indah di kedua telinganya. Pun dengan cuaca cerah dan angin musim panas yang mendukung kedamaiannya.

Menghirup udara dengan khidmat sambil menutup kedua matanya, Sakura tersenyum manis menatap langit cerah yang terhalangi daun pepohonan hutan sesaat setelah kembali menampakkan iris klorofilnya. Perasaannya sedikit membaik sekarang. Walau dia masih merasa tidak nyaman atas sikap adiknya yang sangat aneh sejak dua hari kemarin. Hinata terlihat banyak diam. Pada dasarnya memang pendiam, namun kali ini berbeda. Hinata terkesan menghindar darinya. Memberi jarak tak kasat mata dengannya. Bahkan saat di dalam bus yang membawa mereka menuju Konoha tadi pagi, Hinata menolak duduk berdampingan dengannya secara terang-terangan.

Khusus tadi pagi Toneri mengantar mereka berdua ke sekolah, bahkan Tobirama ikut mengantar dan memberi petuah panjang lebar yang berisi apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan saat di Konoha nanti, jangan lupa makan, mandi dan sebagainya. Dengan diakhiri pelukan hangat yang diberikan pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di pelataran sekolah yang dipenuhi bus mini, mendadak Hinata berjalan cepat menuju bus mini dan duduk tepat di samping Tenten. Mengabaikan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Biasanya Hinata selalu menempel padanya. Tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi adik yang manis, yang ada hanyalah sosok Otsutsuki Hinata yang asing bagi Sakura. Dia begitu merasa asing dengan adiknya yang sekarang. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, dia telah menyakiti hati Sakura dengan sikap egoisnya.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Tenten. Sedari tadi Sakura tidak pernah lepas mengawasi Hinata. Adiknya terlihat begitu muram. Dan demi apa pun, Sakura benci dengan raut wajah datar nan dingin yang Hinata pasang di wajahnya. Pandangan iris kelabunya terlihat kosong. Ingin rasanya Sakura merangkul Hinata dengan rangkulan hangatnya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, Sakura meringis miris. Jangankan dirangkul, baru didekati saja Hinata sudah menghindar tegas seakan dia adalah hama yang patut dijauhi.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ino dengan mata tertutup. Ino menatap khawatir sahabatnya, ingin bertanya namun dia cukup peka jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan sahabat merah mudanya ini. Sedikit banyak Ino mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Otsutsuki bersaudara. Dan dia bersumpah akan mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Kelompok **ANBU**—nama konyol yang Menma usulkan menjadi nama kelompok tim desa Konoha itu pun kembali berjalan dengan seru menuju desa Konoha. Dengan diramaikan oleh canda tawa. Shizuka dan Hana masih bergosip tidak jelas, Shikamaru—sang ketua, berjalan paling depan dengan wajah malas sambil sesekali menguap, di belakang Ino dan Sakura serta Sasori yang berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati Sakura yang nyatanya tidak mempan.

Gadis musim semi dengan topi rakun merah berbulu yang menghiasi kepalanya itu nyatanya masih asik bergelayut manja di pundak Ino. Mengabaikan Sasori yang memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah di balik topinya. Tenten yang masih asik dengan bola basketnya, dan Hinata yang berjalan paling belakang terlihat memandang punggung kakaknya dengan sendu namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya kembali kosong.

Setelah hampir 30 menit berjalan kaki dari terminal bus yang berjarak cukup jauh, kini sampailah mereka di sebuah desa yang kecil dengan tanaman kebun yang terhampar luas.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi bergelayut di tangan Ino, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah desa itu. Perlahan senyumnya merekah ruah, perasaan senang dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat desa seindah ini. Memejamkan matanya, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dengan perasaan puas.

"Ini menyenangkan," gumamnya pelan. Sakura tak sadar jika teman-temannya telah berjalan jauh memasuki desa.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau akan terus di sana? Ayo kita menuju rumah tuan Sarutobi salah satu penduduk di sini yang bersedia menampung kita." Kata Shikamaru membuyarkan khayalan indah Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh dan berlari kecil menghampiri Shikamaru, lalu dia merangkul pemuda itu sambil berjalan santai. "Santailah sedikit, Shika. Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Hari 'kan masih siang."

Shikamaru tersenyum malas sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Sakura. "Itu 'kah alasan kau memutuskanku dulu, Sakura?"

"Oh, ayolah!" Sakura tertawa keras. "Bagaimana aku tidak langsung memutuskanmu saat kau dengan seenak jidatmu mengajakku _kawin_ lari? Ya ampun." Sakura masih terkekeh geli saat Shikamaru mendelik malas.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Lalu menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Lupakan kejadian memalukan itu."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Shikamaru lembut. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru dalam segala hal. Kau terlalu takut apa yang kauinginkan diambil orang lain. Tanpa kausadari, sikapmu itu akan membuat apa yang kaumiliki pergi darimu dan semua itu akan membuatmu lupa jika semua yang ada di dunia ini telah diatur Tuhan. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, tapi tetap Tuhan 'lah yang mengatur apa yang terbaik untuk kita."

Shikamaru tertegun. Menghentikan langkahnya, lelaki ikat nanas itu melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh Sakura dan berdiri tegak tepat di depan mantan kekasihnya. Mengelus kedua telinga Sakura, Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kasih dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lirih yang membuat Sakura tersenyum hangat. Shikamaru berbalik, berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih asik tersenyum sendiri.

"Hey, ayo cepat! Kita sudah tertinggal jauh." Kata Shikamaru. Sakura berlari mengikuti Shikamaru dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan.

_"Itulah yang membuatku dulu jatuh cinta dan begitu menyayangimu. Kau spesial dengan apa adanya dirimu, Sakura. Asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan kau adalah mantan kekasih yang paling tidak merepotkan."_

* * *

…

* * *

_Akhirnya_. Semua siswa-siswi itu mendesah lega. Mereka telah sampai di rumah yang terbuat dari kayu membentuk hurup **U**. Setelah disambut baik oleh para warga dan sang tuan rumah, mereka langsung berbondong-bondong menuju rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama tiga pekan. Rumah yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Kamar para lelaki berada di bangunan sebelah kanan dan untuk para perempuan di sebelah kiri di tengah-tengah tepat keluarga tuan Sarutobi.

Di tempat para perempuan. Mereka tengah beristirahat dengan berbagai posisi berbeda. Adalah Shizuka. Gadis itu terlihat sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dan menggoyangkan ponsel pintarnya beberapa kali. Menekuk bibirnya sebal ia mendengus keras-keras. "Tidak ada sinyal?! Oh, yang benar saja!" Omelnya. Memelototi ponselnya yang tak bersalah.

"Apa? Yang benar?" sahut Hana. Segera mengeluarkan tabletnya dan detik berikutnya kedua gadis bak anak kembar itu ribut bak cacing kepanasan. Menjerit tidak karuan. Seperti ... _bagaimana bisa aku tanpa signal selama tiga minggu._ Atau ... _Aku bisa gila._ Dan ... _bagaimana dengan sosmed milikku? Instagram. Facebook. Bbm. Twitter_. Dan terus seperti itu sampai mereka berbaring di tempat tidur dan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Kelelahan.

Sementara Ino menatap ngeri sarang laba-laba yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ide gila ini. Tinggal di desa kumuh dan jorok." Gerutunya.

"Berhentilah menggerutu seperti itu tuan putri," Tenten duduk nyaman di bangku kayu ruangan itu sambil memainkan bola basketnya. Menatap Ino bosan. "Dasar manja." Ino mendelik sebal dan pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. "Mau kemana kau _princess_?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" itulah kata terakhir sebelum Ino hilang di balik pintu.

Sakura yang duduk santai di samping Tenten hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman satu kelompoknya. Ia berharap mereka bisa akur selama berada di sini. Seakan ingat sesuatu, ia segera melirik ke sisi kanan ruangan itu. Hinata. Adiknya. Terlihat sedang membereskan baju-bajunya dan menatanya di lemari kayu besar. Sakura menatapnya muram. Ia juga sangat berharap semoga saja hubungannya dengan adiknya akan membaik.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Membuat Hinata yang sedang sibuk tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Menatap kakaknya kaku. Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang membereskan pakaianmu. Sekalian milikku juga." Menatap kakaknya ragu sejenak, Hinata menghela napas dan tersenyum letih pada Sakura. Ia memang sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Mengangguk tanpa kata, Hinata segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Membelakangi Sakura yang mulai membereskan barang mereka.

Sakura sejenak menatap pugung adiknya sendu, sesaat setelahnya ia kembali membereskan barangnya. Tenten yang ada di sana hanya menatap kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mengerti. Memilih tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia menyimpan bola basketnya dan mulai memainkan game di gadget miliknya.

Ya, hari pertama mereka habiskan untuk istirahat dan makan malam setelahnya. Berdiskusi untuk kegiatan hari esok dan setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kembali terlelap menunggu hari esok.

**.**

**oOo**

.

_[Tuan Uchiha, saya mohon maafkan saya. Jangan lakukan ini, saya hanya–]_

"Harusnya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum menghina perusahaanku. Kini kau merasakan apa akibat dari perkataanmu. Aku akan tetap menarik semua sahamku dan jangan pernah menunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi."

_[Tidak, Tuan ... Saya mohon–]_

Menatap ponselnya datar tanpa emosi. _Menggelikan_. Sasuke tersenyum singkat sesaat setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi di pertemuan para kolega bisnisnya tadi. Apa katanya? Oprasional perusahaannya kurang efektif? _Cih_, jangan membuat dia tertawa. Hari buruk ke tujuh setelah hari di mana dia harus terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa gadis kecil Otsutsuki itu bukanlah Haruno. Wanitanya yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan datar berubah menjadi jahat dan kejam. Beringas. Jangan ingatkan Sasuke apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi di ruang _meeting_. Mendengar ada yang memandang perusahaannya rendah tidak segan lelaki beranak satu itu nyaris saja menghabisi orang itu, ya jika saja Uchiha Itachi tidak menghentikannya. Tanpa mengucapkan maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan _meeting_. Seakan belum cukup puas, lelaki itu bahkan memutuskan tali kerjasamanya dengan orang itu.

Itachi menatap adiknya letih. Sedari tadi dia menatap dalam diam apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke di depannya. Seakan sadar selalu diperhatikan, Sasuke tersenyum kecil tanpa arti. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari langit cerah di balik jendela ruang kantornya.

"Pergilah Sasuke. Kau perlu menenangkan hatimu," Itachi beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. Menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin jendela ruangan Sasuke. "Sial," tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yg terjadi seminggu yang lalu, Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras. "Lihat apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada wajah tampan kakakmu ini."

Sementara Sasuke justru termenung. Kakaknya kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu lagi. Mendadak bayangan Haruno Sakura terlihat jelas di benaknya. Menjadi alasan kuat dadanya kini kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Kedua alisnya mengkerut dalam. Ini tidak baik, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Semua ini tidak akan berhenti jika dirinya tidak berusaha merelakan semuanya. Benar kata Itachi, dia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. "Kak,"

Itachi yang sedari tadi ikut termenung segera menoleh. Menatap adiknya sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedua mata Sasuke begitu merah. Menatapnya penuh kesakitan. "Sasuke..."

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku perlu waktu untuk sedikit menjauh dari semua ini," mengedipkan matanya yang perih, Sasuke tersenyum muram. "Aku titipkan semuanya padamu, Kak. Dan maaf untuk luka di wajahmu." Sasuke berjalan melewati tubuh Itachi dan bergumam sesuatu yang membuat Itachi tercengang.

_Aku masih mengharapkannya kembali, Kak..._

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Cantik. Sangat cantik. Dia tersenyum begitu lembut. Matanya yang indah begitu meneduhkan. Andai saja Tuhan memeberikan sedikit lagi umur panjang padanya, bukan hanya dia tapi semua orang pasti akan bahagia. Dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya lagi. Akan 'kah ada kesempatan kedua? Entahlah. Toneri meragukannya. Selamanya Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah kembali. Cukup disayangkan, padahal Toneri bisa membahagiakannya. Jika saja Tuhan mengijinkannya. Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan lebih menyayangi Haruno Sakura hingga _Dia_ mengambilnya.

Menghela napas cukup berat, lelaki rupawan itu tersenyum sendu. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Tangannya yang pucat mengelus foto besar Sakura yang terpajang di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada mendiang istriku."

Toneri tersentak kaget dan melihat ke samping. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia sangat mirip dengannya bukan?"

Lelaki di sampingnya menatap Toneri tulus. "Jagalah dia, sampai waktunya tiba. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali dan akan aku bawa ke tempatku. Aku percaya kau bisa melindunginya dari orang itu."

Toneri menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu? Jujur saja aku sedikit tidak rela, tapi ..." terkekeh kecil, Toneri menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kedua matanya menyipit dan tersenyum lembut. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau lebih berhak atas dirinya, 'kan?"

**.**

**oOo**

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu mereka di sana. Membantu para warga desa memanen buah-buahan. Ikut membersihkan lingkungan. Mewawancarai kehidupan di desa. Dan masih banyak hal lain lagi. Hari ini mereka membantu warga desa mengurus perkebunan. Mereka semua mendapat masing-masing tugas. Contohnya Hinata, gadis itu mendapat bagian membawa pupuk dari gudang persediaan. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya pupuk itu akan seberat berat badannya sendiri. Dengan napas tidak beraturan, Hinata menjatuhkan karung pupuk dan dirinya pun ikut jatuh terduduk di pohon besar tidak jauh dari perkebunan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara berat sampingnya membuat Hinata kaget. Dan itu ... Sai.

"S-Sai?"

"Kau bawakan ini untukku ya?" Sai memberikan sebuah plastik hitam. Ragu-ragu Hinata hanya menatapnya, namun sejurus kemudian dia menerimanya. Ternyata plastik itu berisi biji-bijian. "Itu biji tanaman obat. Barusan aku membelinya di pasar. Mungkin akan berguna untuk warga di sini." Sai tersenyum. Dan mengangkat karung pupuk milik Hinata.

Kedua pipi Hinata mulai memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Sai bersikap baik padanya. Mungkin 'kah tulus? Tersenyum malu, Hinata yakin pasti Sai memang tulus membantunya. Sedikit bersyukur, belakangan ini Hinata perhatikan Sai tidak berbuat ulah dengan kakaknya. Justru Sai terlihat menghindari Sakura. Jahat 'kah dia jika dia senang melihat itu semua? Ya, karena sudah sejak lama Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sai. Terlepas dari fakta kalau bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar nakal. Hinata mencintai dia karena dia Sai. Bukan karena sikap baik atau buruknya.

"Jalanlah lebih dulu, biar aku mengikutimu di belakang." Ucapan Sai membuat Hinata tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk.

"Um, te-terima kasih Sai," katanya sambil berjalan pelan di depan Sai.

"Tidak masalah," Sai tersenyum aneh menatap punggung Hinata. "Otsutsuki Hinata," Sai memanggilnya. Dan membuat Hinata menoleh. Sapuan angin lembut menerpa helaian indigo Hinata yang mengkilap lembut terkena sinar terik matahari. Kedua pipinya merona. Sepasang mata bulan yang indah. Dan satu kata ... cantik. "Kau pacarku mulai sekarang ya."

_**Kau pacarku mulai sekarang ya.**_

Hinata membeku. Menatap Sai tidak percaya. Apakah dia salah dengar? Ya Tuhan. Sai menatapnya serius. Tidak ada senyuman anehnya. Yang ada tatapan meyakinkan. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka. Perlahan tangan kanan Hinata meremas bajunya. "S-Sai ...,"

Sai melangkah mendekatinya. Hingga mereka berhadapan, Sai menjatuhkan karung pupuknya. Kedua tangannya merangkum pipi Hinata dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Hinata menjatuhkan plastik yang digenggamnya. Sai ... _menciumnya_.

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

"Oh, ayolah ... dari sekian banyak anggota tim–"

"Hanya sepuluh orang, kalau kau lupa."

Menma memutar kedua matanya bosan, "ya, ya ... sepuluh anggota tim. Kenapa aku harus satu tugas denganmu? Otsutsuki Sakura," lelaki muda itu mengunyah permen karetnya bosan. Mengikuti langkah gadis berkuncir kuda di depannya kesal. "Mencari kayu bakar. Kan tidak seru. Kau ini hanya perempuan. Dan lemah. Kau akan menyusahkanku kalo terjadi apa-apa. Tidak seru, ah. Aku ingin memanjat tebing–"

"Berhentilah berceloteh, Anak manja. Bantu aku cari kayu yang kering." Sakura melempar batang kayu basah dan kembali berjalan mencari batang kayu yang kering.

Mendecih kesal dan mau tidak mau akhirnya dia ikut mencari kayu. Karena kesal dengan Sakura yang sok memerintah itu, Menma mengambil arah bertentangan dengan Sakura. "Aku akan mencarinya di sebelah sini." Dan hanya dijawab _terserah kau saja., _oleh Sakura. Jika saja ayahnya tidak mengancam akan mencabut semua fasilitas mewahnya, Menma tidak sudi ikut serta dalam bakti sosial ini. Apalagi sialnya dia mendapat tugas mencari kayu di hutan ini. Menghela napas kesal, Menma mendongak. Menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

Melihat petunjuk arah di depannya, Menma termenung. Sejurus kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai sinis. "Rasakan kau Otsutsuki Sakura. Inilah hukuman karena sudah memerintah anak kepala sekolah." Menma segera berlari meninggalkan petunjuk arah yang telah dia rubah. Ini akan menyenangkan.

_Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup. _Sakura tersenyum senang. Akhirnya tugasnya selesai juga. Kayu bakar yang dia dapatkan sudah cukup banyak dan dia baru menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap. Ya, sepertinya dia harus bergegas kembali.

"Menma aku–" Sakura tertegun saat berbalik tidak ada siapa pun di belakangnya. Hanya hutan dan binatang kecil yang berterbangan. "Dimana anak itu? Dia meninggalkanku di sini?" memijat pelipisnya, Sakura mendadak merasa pening. "Ya ampun. Bagaimana aku bisa membawa kayu bakar ini?" setelah berpikir, akhirnya Sakura hanya mampu membawa sedikit kayu bakar di kedua tangannya. Berjalan agak cepat menuju pentunjuk arah, Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kiri jalan. Dia merasa jalannya agak berbeda, namun dia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalan itu. Jalan yang cukup besar, mobil pun sepertinya bisa melewati jalan ini. Tetapi, aneh juga. Mengapa ada jalan sebesar itu di hutan? Setelah cukup lama Sakura terus berjalan, dirinya tertegun menatap ke depan.

"Ini ..."

_"Wah, indah sekali. Aku tidak percaya Sasuke-_kun_ punya villa seindah ini di tengah hutan," gadis itu berputar-putar memandang seluruh bangunan indah yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan. Lapangannya yang hijau begitu luas bak lapangan golf. "Indah sekali."_

_Sasuke tersenyum setengah dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang asik berlarian lincah itu dari jauh. Mengacak surai raven miliknya sesaat sebelum menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini, Sakura."_

Apa itu tadi? Mengapa bayangan-bayangan itu muncul lagi di benaknya? Dan mengapa dia juga merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Sebuah villa indah di tengah hutan dengan halaman hijau yang luas bak lapangan golf. Kedua iris klorofilnya mulai berkaca. Setumpuk kayu bakar di kedua tangannya jatuh berhamburan ketika seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh di depannya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Sakura..."

Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang Sakura ingat, bibirnya telah ditawan manis oleh mulut lelaki itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Hari mulai gelap, namun mereka masih membantu warga memberikan pupuk pada tanaman. Hinata mengusap keringat di dahinya. Seharian ini Hinata tidak melihat kakaknya. Tumben sekali, biasanya Sakura selalu ada bersama mereka dan tidak jauh darinya. Sai juga entah kemana lelaki itu. Setelah mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihnya, lelaki itu menghilang. Mengabaikan semuanya untuk sesaat, Hinata fokus memberi tanaman-tanaman itu pupuk. Bersama yang lainnya. Hingga Sai tiba-tiba saja entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok di depannya. Menatapnya. Menyentuh tangan Hinata yang berlumuran pupuk. Tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Hinata, kau pasti lelah. Ini aku membawakan minuman untukmu." Sai memberikan sebotol minuman. Hinata terbengong, Sai yang menyadari tingkah Hinata lantas saja dia tersenyum kecil. "Ah, bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini? Tanganmu kotor," membuka tutup minumannya, Sai menatap Hinata. "Buka mulutmu." Dan Hinata hanya mampu menurut. Setelah merasa cukup, Sai meminum sisa minuman itu. Sontak saja membuat Hinata menyemburkan sisa minuman di mulutnya. Bukan 'kah itu ciuman tidak langsung? Ya ampun. Hinata jadi teringat ciuman pertamanya tadi dengan Sai.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kau manis sekali, Hinata-_chan_." Mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Sai dan menjitaknya. "Hey! Kau jangan berani menggoda Hinata, atau akan kuadukan kau pada Sakura!"

Sai berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya. Menatap Ino penuh arti. "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Jelek? Aku tidak menggodanya, aku pacarnya."

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada Hinata. Ino menatap adik sahabatnya itu ragu. "Apa itu benar, Hinata?" Kedua pipi Hinata memerah. Menunduk dalam, gadis berkulit pucat itu menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Sontak saja Hana dan Shizuka yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan mengangakan mulut mereka tidak percaya. Tenten menyaksikan dalam diam, cukup terkejut juga. Sementara Ino menatapnya tajam. Para lelaki yang lain memilih tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Yo! Teman-teman!" semua perhatian serentak berpindah menuju Uzumaki Menma yang berlari dan jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. "S-Sakura... dia menghilang!"

Semua mata terbeliak menatap Menma terkejut. "APA?!"

* * *

_**...to be continue...**_

* * *

Author's note : Akhirnya bisa juga meneruskan cerita ini. Setelah sekian lama. Aku harap semuanya masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Dan memaklumiku yang selama ini menghilang. Percayalah, banyak yang terjadi di hidupku. Kuharap kalian memgerti. Dan bagaimana pun keadaanku selama ini, kalian harus tau. Serasa ada beban berat di kedua pudakku saat mengingat mungkin kalian selalu menanti kepulanganku ke rumah. Rumah penaku. Mungkin ga selamanya aku akan selalu ada. Tapi aku selalu berusaha melanjutkan semua tulisanku. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih teman...

**Salam hangat,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


End file.
